Jonathan is here
by inu838119
Summary: Kate and Gibbs await the arrival of their new son. They also have lots of threats against them after Ari was killed. What will happen? Sequel to Sawdust and Coffee. I had an idea and I ran with it. You can either like it or not....
1. Chapter 1

Kate has been on house rest of the last month of her pregnancy. Mainly because Gibb's has insisted on it. She doesn't mind so much but what she does miss is her daily runs. Gibbs has i

nsisted that she not exercise until after the baby is born. Kate likes the voice of concern however sometimes she wishes he would back off just a bit. She's down to the last week of her

pregnancy and she can't wait till this kid comes out of her. The team has all been a nervous wreck around Gibbs lately at the office. They know he's nervous for Kate's sake and the baby

but he's been a ticking time bomb. The other day he even told Dinozzo to go sit on it. Gibbs was pacing the floor since it was almost five pm and almost time to go home. Dinozzo looks

over to Kate's empty desk and wishes she was here to calm Gibb's down. He looks over to Ziva who just shakes her head no as she knows what he's going to ask. Ziva speaks up first.

"Gibbs are we done for the day? Paperwork and everything is done from the case and the criminal was just picked up and detained." Ziva says walking up to Gibbs putting a reassuring

hand on his shoulder getting him to finally calm down. "Oh what? Sorry guys. Lately my minds somewhere else. Yeah, go home were done here. I just keep waiting for that call. Kate's due

any day now, and I hate waiting around for something I have no control over." "It's alright Gibbs, I understand. Make sure you remember to call us eventually when things settle down

that day. We want to know she and the baby are good." Ziva says grabbing her stuff. "Okay sure. Well you guys have a good night I'll see you tomorrow morning." Gibbs and his team

lock up their desks and shut everything down. "Alright Mcgee, usual burger and game tonight?" "Sure Tony. I need a night out. You coming Ziva?" Mcgee asks. "No you boys enjoy your

quality alone time. I think I'm going to my kick boxing class." Both Dinozzo and Mcgee exchange quick glances. "Okay see you guys later then." Mcgee and Dinozzo leave and head to their

favorite sports bar. "Gibbs, are you going to be alright?" "Yeah Ziva, go ahead to your class I'll see you tomorrow. Alright, bye Gibbs." Ziva leaves and Gibbs shortly does after checking in

with director Sheppard.

Gibbs pulls up into his garage and see's Kate's SUV. She traded in her 2010 Camaro and picked up a 2010 Chevy Traverse all wheel drive LTZ of course the girl had to pick a black car

again. But a sign that she's ready to be a mother. It takes a lot to turn in your sports car for an SUV especially Kate. Gibbs smiles and takes a deep breath before going into the house

because he knows that she's annoyed with him being so overly cautious with her lately. Kate seems to be okay with everything. She's calm and relaxed and not stressed at all. Just like

she always is. His Katie. The calm perfect women that is his. Gibbs walks into their house and enjoys the quiet because he knows that they don't have very many quiet nights left. He

smells dinner. Kate's cooking pork tenderloin again, and garlic mashed potatoes with fresh green beans. The side dishes are done and prepared but no sign of Kate. Gibbs checks the

couch, no not napping. He checks the office and walks up the stairs. "Kate?" Gibbs asks. "In here Gibbs." Gibbs comes in and finds Kate soaking. "Hi sweetheart. Dinner's just about done.

I just wanted a quick soak before dinner." "That's fine Kate. Dinner smells good." Gibbs comes to the edge of the tub kneels down and kisses her. She leans against the edge and puts her

arms together on the side and rests her chin on her hands. "Rough day?" "No it wasn't too bad. Although I did snap at Dinozzo, I told him to sit on it." Kate laughs. "Take it easy on them

Gibbs. You worry too much." Kate rinses, gets out drains the tub. Gibbs hands her a towel. She dries off and wraps the towel around her self. Gibbs pulls her into a warm embrace and

kisses her then kisses her belly. He still can't believe that Kate is nine months pregnant. She only looks like she's about five or six months along. "I'm going to go change then we can eat

dinner." "Okay Kate I'll go set the table." Gibbs leaves so she can get dressed. Kate slips on her NCIS sweat pants and throws on a tee shirt. She wraps her hair in a bun and comes down

stairs in her flip flops. Gibbs is slicing the pork and the rest of the dishes are on the table. Kate grabs some glasses and pours water into each one. Kate sets the pitcher on the table and

Gibbs brings the pork over. Both start eating. "It's good Kate." "Thank you Jethro. Can I ask you something?" Gibbs looks over to Kate and questions what she's about to ask him. "Yeah

go ahead." "Look I've been thinking and I don't know if I could just stay at home all day with our son. I've been going nuts here at home these past two months every day here by myself.

I know I said I didn't want to work but I think I changed by mind." Kate looks nervously to Gibbs waiting for his reaction biting on her lower lip. "Stop that Kate you know I can't say no to

you when you do that." Gibbs lowers his head in defeat. "Alright you can come back after your done with maternity leave. However you start as a profiling agent. Desk work, no field

work." "But Gibbs, I'm not sick, I'm just pregnant. Okay I guess that's a fair compromise. I know I'm not going to win this one. Plus why do you think they have a day care at our office

now?" "Yeah I know Kate. There's a lot of kids in there. Do you want me to tell director Sheppard that you want your job back or do you want to call her yourself?" "No Gibbs, I can call her.

I'll do it tomorrow. Thank you." Kate says smiling going back to her dinner. Kate and Gibbs eat and Gibbs gets the dishes. Kate goes outside to sit on the swing in the back yard and

watches the sunset. September summer nights in DC are her favorite time of year. Not too hot but definitely not too cold either.

Kate's sitting there legs wrapped under her with a blanket and a cup of tea. Gibbs walks outside to join her with a cup of coffee. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her and she

leans her head against his shoulder. Gibbs just smiles and takes it in. After watching the sun go down both head upstairs to bed. They make love because both know after the next couple

of weeks they won't be allowed to. Kate reads for a little bit and rests one of her hands on her stomach. Gibbs looks over at her and smiles. He takes her book and shuts it. Kisses her

stomach again and she takes off her glasses and shuts off her night stand light. "Go to sleep Katie. Enjoy the quiet nights while we still have them." "Your right Jethro. Night I love you." "I

love you too Kate." Kate's been forced to sleep on her left side since that's the only position the little monster will let her sleep and not kick her. Gibbs just leans close and rests his chin in

the nook of her neck and wraps his arms around her waist. Both are asleep with in minutes.

Kate is the first one awake. She kisses Gibbs to wake him since it's already seven am. "Baby you have to wake up." Kate whispers into his ear. Gibbs stretches and yawns. "Morning Katie.

"Morning Jethro. I'll go make coffee. You hungry?" "Not really but I guess I could use a bagel." "Okay Gibbs. Go shower. I'll go make those." Kate gets up brushes her teeth and rinses out

with mouth wash. She brushes her hair and puts it into a pony tail. She slips on her summer robe and flip flop like slippers. She walks down stairs and makes coffee and slices two

cinnamon raison bagels and pops them into the toaster. She grabs the whipped cream cheese out of the fridge and sets it on the kitchen table. Along with Gibbs coffee and two paper

towels. Gibb's comes down stairs showered and shaved. He sits down at the table and reads his morning paper and Kate sits down next to him with two bagels and hands him one. She

has her morning tea and orange juice. Gibbs finishes his breakfast. "Alright Kate. Gotta go. Call if you need anything okay?" Gibbs looks at her concerned. "Yeah I will. Have a good day

sweetheart." Kate walks him to the door and kisses him goodbye. Gibbs races off to the office and Kate's finally allowed some quality alone time.

Gibbs gets to work and takes his seat at his desk. They have a case over at a base outside of Quantico. Dead Sailor but of natural causes. "Alright guys gear up. We have a case to go

investigate." Ziva, Mcgee and Dinozzo all gear up and are ready to go. Gibbs drives them to the scene and they start bagging evidence and sketching and photographing the crime scene.

Ziva interviews the witness and snaps a few more shots. It's about noon and Gibbs phone goes off. "Yeah Gibbs." "Um baby, I think you need to meet me at the hospital. My water just

broke." "What, Kate are you sure? I mean course your sure. Alright I'll meet you there. Are you okay? Someone there with you?" Ziva, Mcgee and Dinozzo freeze at what their doing and

pack up. "No I'm okay Jethro. Mom is here with me. She's taking me there now. We already called the doctor and he's on his way in. Jethro I'm fine just a little scared. I love you. See you

soon." "Alright Kate, I know me too. I love you too." Gibbs hangs up the phone. He's white as a ghost. "Kate went into labor Boss?" Dinozzo asks. "Yeah I've gotta go. I'll take you guys

back to the office and I'll keep you informed. Finish up the case and go home." "Alright boss, but Ducky and Palmer can take us back. He still has to come and pick up the body. We'll just

wait here. Go be with Kate. She needs you more than we do." "Alright Dinozzo. Your in charge while I'm gone. Tell Ducky what happened." "Sure Boss. Congrats." Gibbs runs to his car and

speeds off in typical Gibbs driving maneuvers to get to the hospital. He arrives and parks and gets there in under ten minutes.

Gibbs leaves his gun and badge in the car in the glove box. He races into the reception of the maternity ward. "Agent Gibbs, My wife is here having a baby. Which room is she in?" "Oh

okay your Jetrho Gibbs, She's through those doors in room five." "Thank you." The nurse opens the doors for him and Gibbs runs down the hall to room five to find Kate getting checked

out by her doctor. "Alright Kate. Your about six centimeters. Another three to go and it'll be time to have this baby. Have a name picked out yet?" "Yeah I think I do. Thanks doctor." Gibbs

walks over to Kate and takes her hand. "So she's alright, and the baby?" "Both are fine and healthy. Please excuse me I'll be right back." The doctor excuses himself and Gibbs kisses her

forehead and then her lips. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Gibbs. They already gave me the epidural I'm numb from the waist down. I'm just glad you're here. I love you." "I love you to Katie.

Do you need anything? Where's your mother?" "She went to get the rest of the family. I don't need anything. Could you get me one of those ice chips. Since I'm not allowed anything else

right now." "Sure here Kate." Gibbs says grabbing the cup from the tray. He places the ice cube near her mouth and she takes it.

"Thanks, say what do you think of the name Jonathan David Gibbs?" Gibbs ponders the name and has nothing wrong with it. "I like it Kate. We could always call him J.D. as well." Kate

laughs. Then grabs his hand. Gibbs gets up. "What is it Kate?" "Gibbs its just a contraction. I felt that one. It'll be over in a few seconds." Kate breaths and lets go of his hand. "Sorry.

Wasn't expecting that." "Kate I don't care about my hand. Grab it as much as you need to." "Okay just do me a favor and try to calm down." "Sorry Katie." Gibbs says sitting back down

next to her on the bed. She rests her head against his shoulder and he strokes her hair. She falls asleep for about an hour. The Doctor comes back in to check on Kate. She's still asleep

against Gibbs. "She asleep? Good. She needs to be rested." He checks her chart and she's fully dilated. "Alright if you could wake her up we can start pushing and you will be a dad with in

the next few minutes. Gibbs gets up and kisses Kate tenderly. She stirs and stretches. "What is it Gibbs? Everything alright?" Kate asks rubbing her eyes. "Yeah everything's fine. Doc here

says you can start pushing now. Did you want me to leave and get your mother?" "No Gibbs, don't leave me please. I don't need my mother I need you here." "Alright then." Gibbs takes

her hand and brushes her hair out of her face. "Alright Kate if you could get your feet in these stirrups for me." Kate sits up and does as she's told. She already has the need to push.

"Alright Kate I need you to give me a big push here. I can see his head. Alright ready go." Kate grabs Gibbs hand and pushes. "Oh my god, Gibbs!" Kate locks her eyes on his. "Okay Kate

just two more like that and you'll be done." Kate calms herself and breathes again and pushes once ore. "Okay Kate one more his shoulders are out." Kate grabs Gibbs hand and pushes

once more and her son is born. Kate collapses in relief. Gibbs just looks on in awe. He hears his son crying. "Proud papa, would you like to cut the cord?" "Sure, what do I do?" "Here just

take these, and snip right here." Gibbs cuts the cord and they clean off the baby and place him on Kate's chest in her arms. She's so happy. "Oh Gibbs, look he already has your eyes."

Kate says laughing and crying at the same time. Gibbs kisses her then their son. "I love you Jethro." "I love you too Kate." Kate hands Gibbs their child and he can't stop smiling. "So Kate,

have a name for him? We need to put it on his hospital bracelet." "Yeah I do. Jonathan David Gibbs. Say Doctor can I go take a shower in a few minutes?" "Yeah Kate we just need to get

you un hooked from all the iv's first then it shouldn't be a problem." Gibbs places Jonathan back in Kate's arms and takes a picture of the two of them. Kate gets cleaned up and Gibbs

goes outside in the hallway to get her family.

"Alright you guys can come in for a visit if you'd like." Kate's mom comes in followed by her father and three brothers. "Hi Kate. Oh he's so precious. How are you feeling?" Kate's mom

walks over to her and kisses her daughters forehead. Then the baby's. "I'm fine mom. Just a little sore and tired. Here Grandma, Wanna hold him?" "Do I ever." "Say hello to Jonathan

David Gibbs." Kate says handing him to her mother. "Hi Jonathan I'm your grandma Todd." Gibbs smiles and sits down next to Kate and pours her a glass of water. She takes it. "Thank

you." She smiles lovingly at him and he takes her hand and tugs his earlobe. She does the same. Kate's brothers each take turns same with her dad. They all snap photos. "Kate, mind if I

call Ducky and the others?" "No go ahead Gibbs, they are probably worried sick. Especially Abby." Gibbs kisses her and gets up. "Please excuse me. You guys can stay as long as you'd like

hospital visiting hours are whenever here. Well you can stay as long as Kate allows it." Gibbs says laughing. He walks into the hallway to call Ducky. "Yeah Duck. He's beautiful. Kate says

he has my eyes. We decided on Jonathan David Gibbs. Call the rest of the team and tell them they can come visit." "Oh Congratulations Jethro! Sure I'll call everyone and let them know.

When are visiting hours? Do you need anything?" "Visiting hours are whenever. Ya I'd like a cheeseburger and a coke. Can you pick up some clothes for me from my house. Something to

sleep in and a couple days worth of clothes. Kate would like some Chicken noodle soup and a tea." "Sure thing Gibbs I got it. We'll be seeing you soon. Give my love to Caitlin." "Alright bye

Duck." Gibbs hangs up the phone and comes back inside. "Well Gibbs, Congratulations. Were gonna head out here call if you need anything okay." "Alright Kathy I will. Have a safe trip

home Donald, guys. Thanks again." Gibbs hugs her family and they all hug Kate good bye and leave. Gibbs sits down and Jonathan is asleep in his hospital crib. "Gibbs I'm going to go

shower and change. Mind watching him?" "Sure Kate go ahead." Gibbs picks him up in his arms and he's still asleep out cold.

Kate walks into the shower and grabs her bag that she packed a week ago. She showers and feels a lot better. She looks at her body in the mirror. "Man my breasts are huge! I guess I

didn't gain more than ten or fifteen pounds." Kate brushes out her hair and lets it air dry. She puts on her silk pajamas and her flip flop slippers and she sits down next to Gibbs on the

couch. She caresses Jonathan's face and kisses him on the cheek then kisses Gibbs. Gibbs places their son back into his crib. He sits down next to Kate. "You did great Katie. Really."

"Thanks Jethro. I love you so much. I'd show you if I could but the good doctor says I can't for another two weeks." "It's alright Katie. Don't worry about it. I'm not." Gibbs pulls her close

and she stretches and yawns. "Why don't you rest before the others get here. Ducky's bringing us food and some clothes for me." "Good I'm starved and I hate hospital food." Kate gets

up and gets into bed. "Good clean sheets." She falls asleep in minutes and Gibbs doses off for a few minutes as well. About a half hour has past and there's a knock on the door. Kate

wakes up followed by Gibbs. Gibbs hands Kate Jonathan. "Come in." It's Ducky, Jen, Abby, Tim and Dinozzo and Ziva. "Hi Kate, Gibbs. Here we brought you some flowers. And something

for the little Gibblet." Abby says putting the flowers and balloons with the rest. She slips the hippo in the crib and hugs Kate then Gibbs. "Kate what's his name?" Ziva asks looking at the

little bundle in her arms. "Jonathan David Gibbs." "Good Choice." Ducky sets Gibbs clothes down and their food. Everyone exchanges hugs. "Congrats Boss. Can I hold the little guy?"

Dinozzo asks. Gibbs eyes him cautiously. Then looks to Kate. "Yeah here Tony." Tony holds Jonathan and he's finally awake. "He's cute Gibbs. Kate you did a great job with this one. He

looks just like you. He has Gibbs eyes." Tony passes him to Ziva who's a little unsure but takes her turn anyways. "Hi there little one." He smiles up at Ziva. "Look Tony, he smiled." Ziva

says rocking him. Gibbs starts with the pictures. Ziva hands him to Abby next. "Aww Kate he's so Cute. He looks just like I'd imagine him to. He has Gibb's eyes and Kate's hair. I'm your

Aunt Abby. I'm going to spoil you rotten." Tim walks next to her and Gibbs gets a shot of Mcgee making faces. Abby hands the baby to Tim then to Jen. She smiles and kisses both Kate

and Gibbs on the cheek. "Glad you are both fine." "Oh Jen, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to take that Job if it's still available. When I come back from Maternity leave that is." "Sure

Kate it's still available. Welcome back." "Thank you Jen." Jen hands the baby to Ducky and he can't help but smile. Ducky hands Jonathan back to Kate and everyone says their

congratulations and leaves. Kate tries her hand at breast feeding again and he finally latches on. "We have success." Kate covers up and Gibbs sits down next to her. "I love you Katie,

and Thank you." "I love you too Jet, and your welcome." Kate smiles and Jonathan lets go. She burps him and puts him down to sleep. The nurse comes in to check in on Kate and

Jonathan. "How are we feeling Caitlin? Are you alright? Sore anywhere?" "I'm okay. I could use some Tylenol though." "Sure I'll go get you some and then take him into the maternity ward

to you can get some sleep." "Thank you Nurse Rebecca." Kate says climbing into bed. Gibbs kisses her and grabs his bag off the floor. "I think I'm going to shower now. You sure your

alright?" "Yes Gibbs, I'm fine. Go ahead." "Okay Katie." Gibbs showers and changes into his sweats. He sits on the couch waiting for the nurse to come back in so he can crawl into bed

with Kate. Nurse Rebecca comes in and hands Kate two Tylenol. "Here you go. If you need anything else for the rest of the night just page us. I'll be on all night. Well good night." "Thanks

Rebecca." The nurse leaves and shuts the door. Finally Kate and Gibbs are alone. Gibbs crawls into the small bed with Kate. She breathes in the many scents of Gibbs. "Thank you for

staying here with me till I'm free. I hate hospitals. Just you being here calms my nerves." "Your welcome Kate. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gibbs crawls under the covers and kisses

her forehead. "It's going to be a long couple of weeks, but I'll wait for as long as you want me to." "Thanks Jet. I appreciate that. I'm going to miss that." Kate says kissing him, and only

kissing him. Because she knows she won't be able to stop herself from wanting more if she continues her actions. "Ugh, Katie. Stop." Gibbs just pulls her close and kisses her forehead

again. "Alright Sorry Gibbs. I'm tired I need some sleep." "It's okay Kate, I just can't control myself if you keep doing that. Good night I love you." "I love you too. Night." Gibbs hands

stroke Kate's hair and she's out within minutes with her head resting on his chest. Her arm goes across his stomach and Gibbs is out with in minutes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

After two days Kate is finally released from the hospital. Jonathan is allowed to come home as well. Kate places him in the back of the Charger in his car seat and straps him in and snaps a

photo of his first ride home. Still wearing his hospital hat and bracelet. Of course the hippo Abby gave him is next to him as well. Kate closes the door and hugs her nurse goodbye. "Thank

you Rebecca for everything. Come and visit me whenever you want at NCIS." "Sure Kate I think I will. Bye you two. Good luck." Kate and Gibbs finally drive home with their Son. Gibbs

slows his driving speeds and pulls into the garage. "Alright I'll grab the bags and everything. You got him or do you need help?" "I can get him. Thanks." Kate is all smiles since it's

Jonathan's first night home. She opens the door and un fastens the car seat. She picks the car seat up and shuts the car door quietly not to wake him. She carries him upstairs and places

the car seat down and picks him up and sits in the rocking chair. She has him sleeping in her arms and rocks. Gibbs brings up the flowers and balloons and places them in the corner on the

floor of his sons nursery. He smiles when he see's Kate in the corner with their sleeping sons form. "Here Daddy. Have a seat. Try out your handy work." Kate gets up and kisses Gibbs

tenderly. She hands him Jonathan and Gibbs takes him and sits in the chair that he made. Kate smiles at the sight of him sitting there with her son. She grabs the camera and snaps a

shot. "It's a good chair. I can see why you like it." Gibbs continues to rock. "You want anything to eat? I can make us something for lunch if you'd like?" Kate asks walking over sitting on

the couch. "Yeah sure Kate. I'll watch him." "Okay I'll go make some sandwiches and some soup. What kind of sandwich do you want?" "I'll take Pastrami and Swiss. Thanks Kate." Gibbs

just continues to rock in his chair. Kate walks down stairs to make lunch. She gets to work on Gibbs. She grabs the honey wheat bread and the lettuce, tomatoes, mayo and cheese out of

the fridge. She assembles Gibbs sandwich first followed by her own turkey and Swiss. She opens a can of Progresso Chicken noodle and heats it up. Kate sets the table and puts the

sandwiches on the plates and spoons some soup into the bowls. She grabs the ice tea from the fridge and pours two glasses and slices two lemons and puts them in the glasses. She

grabs the Splenda and puts it on the table. She shuts off the stove and goes upstairs to check on Gibbs.

Gibbs is changing Jonathan's diaper and Kate sneaks into the room and snaps a shot of Gibbs smiling face. He's so proud. "Lunch is ready." Kate walks up and discards the diaper into the

trash. She picks up Jonathan and they both walk down stairs. She sets him in the car seat and straps him in. She sets him on one of the chairs on the kitchen table. He's asleep for the

moment. "Looks good Kate. Thank you." Gibbs and Kate eat their meal in peace and Kate clears the table. "I'll get that. He's probably hungry." "Okay thanks Jethro." Kate says kissing him.

She gets up and takes Jonathan upstairs and sits down in the rocking chair and breast feeds him. "Easy there kiddo." Kate says caressing his back. Gibbs is downstairs doing dish duty. He

finishes and dries up the counter. Gibbs phone goes off. "Yeah Gibbs." He says sounding rather irritated. "Hey boss, it's Dinozzo. How are things going?" "They're going pretty well. So far

he sleeps a lot. Were trying to get him to stay awake most of the day. what's going on Dinozzo? What are you not telling me?" Gibbs asks starting to pace the floor. "We have one of Ari's

counterparts in custody. He's not talking. We just wanted to give you a heads up to be careful." Gibbs freezes at the sound of that bastards name. He killed that bastard seven months

ago and now he has to deal with his counterparts as well? "Alright Dinozzo, you interrogate that bastard until he talks. I'm not leaving here until I know were safe. You got it? I don't want

security detail unless it's you guys here. Any questions?" "Got it boss. We'll take shifts. Don't worry we'll get you covered." "Okay bye Dinozzo." Gibbs slams his fist down on the counter.

*Damn it. How am I going to tell Kate about this? She just had a baby. I don't want her to be worried about this.* Gibbs thinks to himself and locks all the doors. He shuts all the windows

and closes all the blinds. Gibbs books it up stairs to check on Kate and Jonathan. Gibbs walks into the nursery to see Kate burping their son who is awake and all smiles today. "What's the

matter Gibbs? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Kate says putting her son in his crib and putting her shirt back on. Gibbs closes the window and shuts the curtains. "Look Kate I don't know

how to tell you this. But Dinozzo just called and one of Ari's counterparts was detained today. Were on house arrest until we know that it's safe to leave the house." Gibbs waits for Kate's

reaction. He knows it won't be a good one.

Kate lets the news sink in. She sits down on the couch and cries. Gibbs sits down next to her and puts his arm around her and pulls her close to comfort her. "Shh Katie it's alright. I won't

let anything happen to you or Jonathan. You have my word on that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you." "Damn it Jethro, it's happening all over

again isn't it? Are we not supposed to be happy? I don't want to live my life hiding all the time." "I know Katie, I know. It's only going to be for a little while. NCIS has us on security detail.

Mcgee, Dinozzo, Ziva and Abby will all be staying here with us to help out. I asked for Abby to stay here so you would have someone to talk to." "Thanks I appreciate that Gibbs. But I

really just want our life back. I'm more angry than upset. I'm going to call mom and tell her. Can you watch him for me?" "Sure Katie. Go ahead." Gibbs kisses her forehead. He can tell

she's really upset. Gibbs walks downstairs with Jonathan and the door bell goes off. He peaks out the window on the side and it's Dinozzo and the rest of his team. Gibbs opens the door

and lets everyone in. "Hey boss. Hey there kiddo. Dinozzo says kissing Jonathan on the cheek. He walks in and him and Mcgee start setting up all the security cameras and other

equipment. Abby walks in and hands Gibbs a cup of his favorite coffee. "Sorry boss man. Hey Jonathan." Gibbs hands Abby Jonathan and takes his coffee and hugs Abby. "Thanks Abbs,

Kate can use a friend. She's upstairs on the phone with her mom." "Sure thing Gibbs. Jonathan and I will go cheer her up. Right buddy?" Abby takes Jonathan upstairs to go find Kate

alone in her room. Abby knocks on the door frame. "knock knock." "Abby! I'm so happy you're here." Kate says smiling walking up to her and kissing her on her cheek and hugging her. "Oh

your welcome Kate. Just wish it was under different circumstances. He's all smiles today Kate. He's beautiful." "Oh thank you Abbs. But that's just because his Aunt Abby is here. He really

likes that hippo. Say are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich? I need something to do before I go crazy." "Sure Kate sounds great. Turkey and Swiss please." "Sure thing Abby. Lets

go downstairs so people aren't scared of me." "Sure Kate." Abby says holding Jonathan and following Kate. Kate and Abby walk into the kitchen. Ziva smiles and Kate does the same.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this. Anyone hungry? I'm going to make Abby a sandwich. I need to keep busy otherwise I will go crazy." Gibbs shoots her a look but she ignores it.

"Sure Kate I'll take one thanks." "Yeah me too." Dinozzo says smiling. Kate looks to Mcgee next. "Sure Kate if your sure you don't mind." "No problem." Kate gets to work. Abby is quite

content playing with Jonathan. Kate makes Dinozzo a pastrami on rye with provolone. She makes Mcgee a turkey and swiss on Honey wheat and Ziva Turkey and Swiss on Honey wheat

as well. She sets all the sandwiches in front of her former team mates. She takes Jonathan and goes upstairs. "Boss were all set up here." Mcgee says finishing his sandwich. Gibbs stares

after the direction Kate went to. Ziva walks over to Gibbs. She rests a hand on his shoulder. "Gibbs I promise you I'll kill the bastards myself if they come with in a hundred miles from here.

This country can't hurt me. Besides I'm just doing my Job." "I know Ziva. Thank you. I'm going to go check on Kate. You guys decide who's taking what shifts. I don't care who does what. If

you have other people involved I don't want to know about it. I have enough to worry about. Got me?" "Yeah Boss, we got you covered. Go check on them." Dinozzo says surveying the

area. He has Fornell's team from the FBI as well. Since they owed Dinozzo a favor. They are on security detail as well. Gibbs walks upstairs to check in on Kate who puts Jonathan in his

crib. She just stands there watching him. Gibbs closes the door and comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. Kate leans into his embrace and she rests her head against

him. "How are you doing Kate? Is there anything I can do?" "I'm fine Jethro. I just want this done and over with. Kate turns around and kisses him passionately and pulls him into the

closet. "Katie but we can't." "I don't care Gibbs. I'm fine trust me." Gibbs isn't one to argue with his wife under these circumstances. He just does as he's told. Kate pins him against the

wall and kisses him. She looks up at him and bites her lower lip. "There's no cameras in here. I already checked." Gibbs pulls off her shirt and she does the same to him. They have a

quickie in the closet both trying to be quiet. "Oh god Jethro." Kate moans wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh jeeze Kate. Your breast are huge." Kate laughs at Gibbs reaction. "Just

be careful unless you want a mouth full of breast milk." Gibbs grins up at her and kisses her both savoring their private alone time. Kate and Gibbs both finish and he sets her down. Kate

gets dressed and so does Gibbs. "I love you Gibbs." "I love you too Kate." He kisses her and wraps her in a warm embrace. "Are you sure your fine? Doctors orders were to wait two

weeks." Gibbs looks at her with concern. "Yeah two weeks, or whenever I felt like it was okay. He said it was a judgment call. Besides I couldn't wait that long to get you two myself. Who

knows when we'll have another chance to be alone together with out anyone watching. Now go get some sleep baby. You look exhausted." "Okay Kate I will. Are you sure you'll be okay

with him?" "Yeah Jethro I'll be fine. Besides I have Abby here if I need anything. Go rest. You'll need it for tonight. I want this done and over with. I hate sleeping by myself. I'm lonely at

night with out your arms around me." Gibbs grins at her and smiles. "I know Katie. I've missed you too. Well good night." Gibbs kisses her and walks out of the closet and showers, and

goes to bed. Kate picks up Jonathan and heads downstairs to see Abby, It's night fall and Kate finally goes to sleep with Jonathan in her room. Gibbs is wide awake watching her and

Jonathan sleep. Ziva takes night watch and Mcgee and Dinozzo take the following day watch. Gibbs sleeps during the day so he can watch at night. The first night went with out any

problems.

Kate wakes, showers and gets dressed in Jeans and a black tee shirt. She slips on her flip flops and feeds Jonathan then changes him and gives him a bath. She walks over to Gibbs who's

passed out cold and kisses him on the forehead. She takes Jonathan down stairs and puts him in his crib. "Morning Kate. Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah I guess so Ziva. You hungry? I was

gonna make everyone breakfast." "Ya thanks Kate." It's five am Ziva's on watch detail till seven am until Dinozzo gets in. "Say Kate are you doing okay with all this?" "Yeah I guess so

Ziva. I just hate being stuck in this house knowing I can't go anywhere. I can't put myself or Jonathan in danger. I just want my life back." "We'll get it Kate. I promise." Ziva does a

perimeter check of the house and everything is good. Kate finishes Ziva's breakfast and Ziva is very appreciative of Kate's kindness. "Thanks Kate it's good." Jonathan starts to fuss. Kate

gets up and rocks him back to sleep and puts him back in his crib. "How does it feel to be a mom Kate? Are you adjusting to it well?" "Yeah I think I'm doing okay with it. I have a lot to

learn but it's not that hard really. I know he sleeps a lot for now. Really it's easy. Feeding and changing diapers right now. I know that will change in a few months. But Gibbs and I both

have a pretty good handle on it." "Good I'm glad. You two seem very happy together." "We are most days. We rarely fight, hardly ever actually." Tony and Mcgee show up and it's seven

am. Since Tony has a key to their house he lets himself in. "Morning Kate, Ziva, Alright David, any problems last night?" "No none at all. I'll see you guys tonight. I'm going to go to bed.

Thanks for the breakfast Kate." "Your welcome Ziva. Sleep well." Ziva leaves to go upstairs to shower, and sleep in the spare room. "Hungry Tony, Mcgee? There's left over eggs and

things here." "Thanks Kate." Mcgee and Dinozzo help themselves to the food. They eat and Kate gets clean up duty. Mcgee picks up Jonathan and starts playing with him.

Abby wakes up it's after noon. She's showered but still in her pajamas. Her hair is air drying and she comes downstairs into the kitchen to see Mcgee and Dinozzo. "Morning boys. Abby

walks up and kisses Tim on the cheek. He smiles and Dinozzo laughs. "Morning Kate." "Morning Abby, were you up late?" "Yeah I needed to sleep in. Since I don't get to very often. I

figured I would take advantage of it. How's Jonathan, and Gibbs?" Abby asks picking up the little guy. "He's fine. He ate and already had a diaper change and a bath. Gibbs is asleep

upstairs. He's on night watch with Ziva." "I knew he couldn't just sit around and watch." Abby says playing with Jonathan in her lap. He's all smiles always around Abby. Kate laughs and

starts making lunch.

It's night fall and Gibbs and Ziva finally wake and shower. They head downstairs and it's nine pm. Kate's in the corner of the living room with Abby and Jonathan they are watching a movie

on the television that Dinozzo gave them as a wedding gift. Abby brought over Wall-e and Jonathan seems to be amazed by it. Gibbs laughs at the sight and him and Ziva relieve Mcgee

and Dinozzo of their watch detail. Kate hands Abby Jonathan and walks into the kitchen. Dinozzo and Mcgee join Abby in the living room to watch the rest of the movie with her. "Oh I've

seen this one. It's great. Evea." Tony says doing his best Wall-e impression. "Gibbs you hungry? I was gonna make dinner." "Sure Katie. Thanks. Ziva lets get a perimeter check." "Okay

boss." I'll take the back you get the front. Both agents leave and walk around the house. Everything's secure. Kate makes dinner but keeps it simple. She makes taco's and everyone sits

down to eat. After dinner Kate gets cleanup duty. It's about midnight and she's finally ready for bed. "Katie go to bed. Ziva I'm going to put Jonathan asleep. You good for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Gibbs. I've got you covered." "Thanks Ziva." Kate and Gibbs walk upstairs. Gibbs has Jonathan asleep in his arms. He walks into their bedroom and kisses him on the cheek. He

puts him down in the crib. He looks at Kate who's saddened expression tells him that she doesn't want to sleep alone tonight. "Katie, you know I want to but I have to stay awake." "I

know Jethro, doesn't mean I have to like it." Kate kisses him good night and hugs him once more before Gibbs walks downstairs. Kate falls asleep with in minutes and goes to bed. Three

hours have passed it's three in the morning. Gibbs and Ziva are wide awake drinking their coffee. "What was that?" Ziva asks. "Sounds like broken glass to me. Let's go check it out."

Gibbs gets up grabs his gun and Ziva does the same. Dinozzo comes downstairs as well since he heard the noise too. "What's up boss?" Gibbs puts his finger on his lips and Dinozzo

shuts up. "Dinozzo your with David. Take the back of the house. Do a perimeter check." Gibbs walks outside and finds his garage door open. "Federal Agents! Freeze!" Gibbs finds a middle

eastern man on the floor of his garage he's hooking up a bomb under Kate's SUV. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot your ass right now. Your trying to kill my family and I won't

have that. Get up, now you bastard." Dinozzo and Ziva are there as backup. "Gibbs don't shoot him." The man tries to run, but Gibbs fires at him someplace non lethal in his shin. Ziva

detains him and FBI swarm the house and arrest the man.

Ziva disarms the bomb and hands it over to the FBI. Fornell is there talking to Gibbs. "I will need you for interrogation in the morning. I think you should do it." "I wouldn't have it any other

way Fornell. Now get that bastard off my property before I kill him." "You got it Jethro. I'll handle this one personally. See you at 10:00." Fornell leaves but the rest of the security detail

team stays. They go back to their positions. Gibbs, Dinozzo and Ziva come back into the house. Kate is awake with Jonathan sleeping in his crib in the kitchen. She's all wide eyed when

she see's Gibbs holstering his weapon. "Katie it's alright. No one is hurt." Dinozzo goes back upstairs to sleep. Ziva walks into the basement to give them some privacy, Gibbs walks over

to Kate and holds her. She sobs quietly against his chest. "Gibbs I was so worried. I heard the glass break and then the gunshots." Gibbs strokes her hair and Kate calms down. She

wipes her eyes and walks over to the sink and splashes cold water on her face. "Gibbs come to bed. Nothing else is going to happen tonight. Please?" Gibbs can't refuse her question. He

knows that she's right. "Alright Katie, you win." Gibbs goes downstairs to get Ziva who's admiring Gibbs handy work. Her hands are roaming the soft grain of the unstained parts of the

boat. "It's beautiful Gibbs." "Thanks Ziva." "Is Kate alright?" "Yeah she's fine. Look she doesn't want to be alone tonight. Can you handle the rest of the shift by yourself?" "Yeah sure

Gibbs. I'll be fine. I used to do this all the time in Israel. I've got you covered. Go be with Kate and Jonathan." "Okay thanks Ziva." He hugs her and walks upstairs and him and Kate go to

sleep. Kate feeling secure in Gibbs arms with her head lying on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs wakes to find Kate still sleeping. It's 0800. Gibbs takes Jonathan and lets Kate sleep. He walks downstairs and grabs a bottle out of the fridge and feeds him. Ziva's still awake.

Dinozzo and Mcgee take over for the day shift. "Gibbs I can feed him if you want to go shower." Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "What Gibbs, I have two brothers. Who do you think

helped take care of them when we were kids?" "Good point. Thanks Ziva. Here you go. You know where the nursery is if he needs to be changed." Gibbs goes back upstairs and showers

to get ready so he can interrogate the suspect that tried to break into his house. Kate wakes up and hears the shower going. She sneaks into the bathroom and slips into the shower

with Gibbs. Gibbs pins her against the wall and they make love before he has to leave for the day. Kate showers and rinses off. She slips out of the bathroom and brushes her teeth,

flosses and rinses out with scope. Gibbs follows suite and does the same. Kate sits up on the counter in her summer robe. "I never thanked you for yesterday. Thank you Jethro. If you

didn't catch that man. I'd be blown into a million pieces." "Your welcome Katie. Jonathan's been fed. Ziva has him downstairs. I'm just doing my job Kate. Protecting my family. I'm not going

to let it happen again where I loose my wife and child. You know that." Kate pulls him in for a passionate kiss and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in close. She stops when

she hears Jonathan cry. "Uh oh. Gotta go Gibbs." Kate gets up and closes her robe tighter around her waist. She brushes her hair out and walks downstairs. Ziva's rocking him in her

arms. "I don't know what's wrong with him Kate he just stared to cry." "Here Ziva let me take him. He probably just needs to be changed or burped. Thank you." "Your welcome Kate. I'm

going to bed." "Okay night Ziva. Sleep well." "Thanks Kate. See you at night Mcgee, Dinozzo." "Bye Ziva."

Kate burps Jonathan and he stops fussing. She holds him in her lap and reads the morning paper. "So Kate, have anything going on today?" Kate puts down her paper. "Well I need

groceries. Feeding you guys is putting me at almost empty for food in the fridge. So we'll have to go to the store today if Gibbs allows it." "If Mcgee and I tag along it should be fine. We'll

have Fornell's team hang out here while we go to the store." Gibbs comes down into the kitchen. He hears their conversation. "Your planning on going out today Kate?" "Yeah Gibbs, just

over to the grocery store around the corner. Fornell's team will keep the house safe and Mcgee can stay with the car. Dinozzo can tail me in the store." "Okay but I don't like it. Go to the

store and back that's it. That's an order you two." "Got it boss." Dinozzo says sipping his coffee. Kate sets Jonathan in his crib and begins to make breakfast. Gibbs picks up Jonathan and

puts him in his lap and sits down next to Dinozzo and Mcgee. "You two will keep me informed if anything goes wrong today. Don't let them out of your sight." "I know boss. I got it. I'll even

make her wear a vest." Dinozzo says smirking. "Dinozzo! Gibbs, I'm not wearing a vest. Stop treating me like a child. I used to protect the President of the United States!" Kate says

shouting turning red from being frustrated. "Kate you don't really have a choice. As your husband and former boss, you have to listen to me, weather you want to or not. End of

discussion, period." Gibbs says eyeing her reaction and sipping his coffee. "Fine I'll wear the damn vest. But stop treating me like a child. I have one of my own. " Kate goes back to making

breakfast and ignores her baby sitters. She slips on her ear phones and cranks up the music. Dinozzo does a perimeter check of the house and garage and everything is fine. Mcgee

continues watching the monitors. Kate sets the island with dishes and Abby comes down stairs and finally lightens the mood of the room. "Morning Abbs." Gibbs says sipping his coffee.

"Morning Gibbs, Mcgee, Dinozzo." Abbs says kissing Tim on the cheek. "So anything happen today yet?" "Nope. Kate wants to go to the store for groceries. Gibbs and Dinozzo are making

her wear a bullet proof vest. That's what you walked into this morning." Mcgee says eyeing the other two of his comrades. "Good I think they should make her wear a vest. She's not only

boss man's wife, but she's also Jonathan's mother. She has to consider that it's for her own safety." "Thanks Abby, now if you can get that through to Kate I'd appreciate that." Gibbs says

handing Jonathan to Abby, and he's all smiles once Abby starts playing with him. "I'll go check on Ziva to see if she wants something for breakfast." Abby walks upstairs and knocks on

Ziva's door. "Come in." Ziva says sitting up and stretching. Abby walks in with Jonathan. "Kate's making breakfast you hungry?" "Yeah, thanks Abby. I'm starved. I can't sleep anyways."

Ziva walks into the bathroom and changes into her black tank top and NCIS cut off sweat pants. She puts her hair up in a bun and walks downstairs and has her flip flops on. Abby and the

rest of the team are seated around the island. Kate sets down the Scrambled eggs with Ham, sausage, onions in them. She sets the hash browns next to them with the white toast.

Everyone digs in including her and Gibbs. Kate finally sits down herself and takes out her ear phones. Gibbs watches the monitors as he eats. Abby has Jonathan in her lap and eats as

she sits next to Mcgee.

"Abby you coming to the store with us so I have more than my body guards to talk to?" "Sure Kate, I want to get a few things myself." Gibbs shoots Abby a look. "What Gibbs, I know how

to take care of myself." Ziva laughs. "Gibbs I can go with them if you'd like. I can't sleep anyways." Ziva asks eating her food. "Sure Ziva, one more couldn't hurt." Gibbs says smirking to

himself. By know he knows that Kate is infuriated with the current situation. It's about 0930. "Alright I have to go to Fornell's office to do the interrogation on our suspect. I'll see you guys

later. Dinozzo, grocery store and back that's it." Gibbs gets up cleans off his plate and puts it in the dish washer along with his silverware and coffee mug. He kisses Kate goodbye and

stops to look her in the eye. "You know it's for your own good Katie. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Jonathan." "I know Gibbs, I just hate being escorted around all day

and being stuck in my own house. Go interrogate that bastard and get what you can out of him." Kate smiles and kisses him again. "I will do my best. I'll keep you informed once I'm done.

Bye guys." Gibbs kisses Jonathan on the forehead and heads out. He speeds off to Fornell's office in FBI headquarters.

Abby clears off the table and puts the dishes in the dishwasher so Kate can go get dressed and ready for the day. "So anyone else think it's weird being here? I feel like it's an invasion of

Kate and Gibbs privacy. I mean Kate just had a baby, and they should be sharing this special time together instead of us being here watching their every move. I think Kate is a saint for

putting up with this." Abby says holding Jonathan. "Yeah I know what you mean Abby. But you heard Gibbs. He's serious. He doesn't want anyone but us here with him and Kate. I know

he doesn't trust Fornell to be around Kate. I can't say I blame him. I wouldn't want to leave Kate home alone with any one but myself if I were Gibbs. Kate's a knockout. She'd be a prize to

anyone of those other Agents. I think Kate is handling things as well as she can be. All things considering she could have been scattered into a million pieces yesterday if we didn't catch

that guy with the bomb. I think she's doing just fine." Dinozzo says turning his eyes back to the monitors. "Yeah I agree Tony. If I were in Kate's situation I think I would have killed all of

you already, or at least tortured you until you went away." Ziva says smirking at Tony. He just sticks out his tongue out at her. "Alright I'm going to shower Ziva I'll see you in a bit. Can

you watch Jonathan for me? He's been changed and fed. So you should be okay." Ziva's hesitant but she does it anyways. "Sure Abby I got him. Go change so we can get this outing done

with for today. I'd like to eventually be able to go back home. Not that I mind staying here but I miss my flat." "No kidding." Dinozzo says winking at her. Ziva plays with Jonathan and

Mcgee and Dinozzo go back to their monitors. Kate and Abby change and shower for the day. Kate is in her room strapping on her bullet proof vest and getting dressed. She deiced on

Capri khaki pants and a blue tee shirt. Abby knocks on the door to Kate's room. "So Kate, why is Gibbs so protective of you? I think there's a bigger issue here." Kate lowers her head.

"Abby I will tell you but you have to swear to me on Tim's life that you won't tell another soul what I'm going to tell you. You got it?" Kate says pulling Abby into her and Gibbs room

shutting and locking their door. "Yeah Kate I got it." Abby says sitting down on the bed next to Kate.

"Alright Abby, you know that I'm not wife number four, I'm actually wife number five. And actually Jonathan isn't Gibbs first Child, he's his second." Abby's eyes get wide eyed and big. She's

processing what Kate's telling her. "Wow Kate, so you really did take a chance marrying him." "Abby, that's besides the point. The other three didn't matter to him. But Gibbs first wife was

a red head Shannon. They had a eight year old daughter named Kelly. Gibbs was serving in Iraq as a sniper when Shannon witnessed a murder and they were placed under protective

custody while Gibbs was away. The agent that was driving was shot and he flipped the car. Kelly and Shannon died in the car accident while Gibbs was overseas. That's why he's so over

protective of Jonathan and I." Kate looks to Abby and she has tears in her eyes. "Oh my, Kate, that's terrible. Poor Gibbs. I didn't know. I promise Kate I won't tell anyone. Thank you for

sharing it with me." Abby says wiping her eyes. "Your welcome Abby. I just want this to be over with so we can get on with our lives. I miss my quality time with Jet." "I know Kate. I'm

sorry that you have to go through this. Gibbs must be worried sick. I know he doesn't say it. But I can see it in his eyes that he's worried. Let's go to the store, it'll do us both some good

to get out for a while." "Your right Abby. Let's go." Abby gets up she's wearing a black and red skirt pleaded with black platform flip flops. She has a Black tee shirt on with a skull and cross

bones on the front of it and her hair in her usual pig tails. Kate and Abby walk down stairs into the kitchen. "Alright Tony lets gets this field trip over with." Kate says packing up her diaper

bag. She grabs the stroller and sets the car seat in it. "Okay Kate, you have the vest on?" "Yes Tony, you want to pat me down first?" "No miss sarcasm. Just following orders. You want to

get snippy with someone get snippy with your husband. I'll call Fornell and tell him were leaving." Tony calls Fornell and his team show up to watch the house while they're away. "Special

Agent Mark Smith, this is Mckenzie and Lewis. I'll call you if we come across any problems." "Thanks Special agent Smith. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours tops. See you guys later."

Dinozzo, helps Kate carry Jonathans stuff. Mcgee covers Abby and Kate to the car, He checks under the car and inside first to make sure they didn't miss anything from yesterday.

Kate and Dinozzo place the stroller into the back of the car along with Jonathans diaper bag. Dinozzo takes Kate's keys. "Ugh Tony, your not driving my car." Kate says trying to get her

keys back from Tony "Sorry Kate just following orders. Get in the passenger side." Kate rolls her eyes and gets in the passenger side of her own car. She flatters Dinozzo's request. Mcgee,

Abby and Ziva take the back seats next to Jonathan. Mcgee gets put in the second row of seats. Tony starts the car and Kate navigates him to the store. "So Kate, miss your Camaro yet?"

Dinozzo asks trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah practically every day I'm not driving her. This was a good replacement though. I'll get one eventually when Jonathan gets older. How do you

like it Tony?" "It's not bad for an SUV. I prefer sports cars. But if I had to get one I might consider this one." Tony pulls up to the grocery store and parks. He steps out and does a quick

sweep of the parking lot. "Alright clear." Kate gets out and gets the stroller set up. She places Jonathan's car seat that locks into the stroller on top of it. Mcgee stays in the car to guard it.

He decides to stay out of the car and leans against it. Kate grabs her groceries and pays. Everyone leaves. Dinozzo gives the all clear that they haven't been followed. Abby pushes the

shopping cart and Kate has the stroller. "Aw, how cute. He had his first outing. No problems. Too bad Gibbs had to miss this." Abby grabs the camera out of her bag and snaps a shot of

Kate and Jonathan on his first outing. Kate's pushing the stroller and smiles for the camera.

Everyone reaches the car and Mcgee is still standing there. "Got every thing you need Kate?" "Yeah thanks Mcgee." Kate says kissing him on the side of the cheek. "Your welcome Kate.

What was that for?" "Because Mcgee, your one of the only ones that I don't want to smack besides Abby and Ziva." Kate piles the groceries in the back of the car along with the stroller.

She straps Jonathan in the back of the car who's passed out asleep. Abby and Ziva sit on either side of him. Mcgee takes the back row of seats. Kate's phone goes off. She scrounges

around in her purse. "Hello." "Hey Katie. It's Gibbs. We got everything taken care of on our end. The terrorist spilled his guts to the location of his cell and others in the area. They are in

the process of detaining the rest of them now. So we will need to have security detail for the rest of the week and that's it." "Oh Gibbs, that's great news. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah Katie, I'll be there shortly. Be careful okay?" "I know you don't have to tell me that. Dinozzo's driving. You should tell him." Kate says laughing. "Alright I'll be home soon. Love you

Kate," "Love you too Jet." Kate hangs up the phone and is all smiles on the way home. "Everything go okay Kate?" "Yeah Dinozzo, they are detaining the rest of the terrorists and their

cell right now. He said you guys should be able to go home at the end of the week." "That's great Kate. Except we've been followed by that white van for the last two miles." Dinozzo says

trying to loose the van. They are being fired upon. Mcgee is hit in the shoulder. "Dinozzo! Drive to NCIS headquarters now!" Kate screams. She pulls her phone out and dials Gibbs.

"What's up Kate?" "Gibbs were being followed and fired upon. Were on Smith street heading home. Mcgee was hit in the shoulder." "Alright I'll be right there." Kate hangs up, and Ziva

climbs into the back row of seats and opens the rear window of the SUV. She fires back and hit's the driver. "Stop the car Dinozzo. Mcgee you alright?" "Yeah Ziva I'm fine, just got brazed

in the shoulder." Abby rushes over to his aid and pulls out the first aid Kit. She cleans the wound in his shoulder and bandages him up. Abby and Mcgee are left to take care of Jonathan.

Kate grabs her badge and Gun and follows Ziva and Dinozzo to the van. "Federal agents! Freeze you bastards!" Kate shouts. The driver is dead and the passenger is barely alive. "Who

do you work for and why are you trying to kill me?" Kate asks pointing her gun at his head. The man smirks. "Ari said you were a knockout Kate." "Give me one good reason why I

shouldn't blow your head off. Or I could wait for Gibbs to get here, and he'll just torture you to death." Gibbs speeds up at this moment and joins Kate at her side.

Gibbs survey's the area and checks on Mcgee, Abby and Jonathan. "You guys alright?" "Yeah Boss, just brazed that's all. I'll be fine. Abby has Jonathan. He's fine." Gibbs walks up to Kate

and the suspects. Gibbs pulls his gun out and sticks it in the bastards mouth. "You give me one good reason not to splatter your brains out all over this car. Because trust me I'll do it." He

smirks at Gibbs and Gibbs pulls the gun out of the mans mouth and pulls the trigger. He shoots him in the foot. Kate jumps. Dinozzo and Ziva just stare at Gibbs. "What I gave him a

chance. He wasn't talking. If I didn't shoot him he would've came right back and tried again. He attacked my team and family. Are we going to try this talking thing again? Or I can shoot

your other foot." The man speaks telling Gibbs what he wants to know. NCIS shows up with Director Sheppard and Ducky and Palmer. " Gibbs hugs Kate who's trembling against him.

"Ziva, Dinozzo, go check on Abby and Mcgee and Jonathan please. Make sure their alright." "Sure thing boss. Come on Ziva." Dinozzo holsters his weapon same as Ziva. They check on

Mcgee, Abby and Jonathan. "Jethro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to the store today with out you. I just was going crazy in that house." "I know Katie it's alright. Nothing happened.

We don't have to worry any more. I promise. I'll take a month off just to be home with you and Jonathan. Hell I might even just quit." "That's sweet Jet, but you can't quit. NCIS is very

much apart of you. You need to keep these criminals off the streets. I'm fine. I just can't shake what that guy said to me." "What did he say?" "I don't know if I should tell you, You might

shoot him again. He said Ari said you were a knockout Kate." Gibbs pulls out his gun again. Kate abruptly stops him. "Jet don't. I already have enough blood on my hands for one day."

Gibbs restrains himself. Fine just get the bastard out of my face so I don't have to see him again. Dinozzo, David, take that man into custody and ride with Director Sheppard back to NCIS

headquarters. I'll take Mcgee and Abby to the hospital." "But Gibbs, our guy needs medical treatment too." "I don't care Dinozzo, Ducky can stitch him up. Get him out of my sight before I

shoot him again."

Gibbs grabs the keys of Kate's car from Dinozzo. He calls a tow truck so they can get the car fixed of any bullet holes. The back window is shot out and there's a couple of bullet holes on

the back door. "Were getting this thing bullet proof glass." Kate transfers the groceries to Gibbs car along with the stroller and car seat. She picks up Jonathan and holds him. Gibbs walks

over to her and kisses Kate then kisses a sleeping Jonathan's forehead. Mcgee and Abby walk up. "Gibbs I'm fine I really don't have to go to the hospital. Abby already fixed me up." "You

sure Mcgee?" "Yeah Gibbs, I'm fine I just want to go home and rest." "You got it. Get in the car you guys." Gibbs says getting into his Charger. Kate straps Jonathan in the back seat. Abby

and Tim sit in the back seat on either side of Jonathan. Kate's car is towed away to NCIS corporate headquarters for evidence and to be fixed. Gibbs drives everyone home.

Gibbs pulls into his garage. He and Abby grab all the groceries out of the back of the car and put them away in the fridge. Mcgee helps Kate with Jonathan. "You really okay Mcgee?" "Yeah

Kate I'm fine. I hate hospitals as much as you do. If it gets worse then I'll go to my Doctor. Don't worry about me Kate I'll be fine." "Okay just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry you were

shot at because of me." "Kate things happen, this wasn't your fault I was just doing my job. Besides if anything happened to you or Jonathan, do you think my life would be any easier at

work? I wouldn't want to put up with a Gibbs if there was no Kate." "Good point Mcgee. Still I'm sorry." "It's okay Kate really I'm fine. I just want to rest." "Sure thing Mcgee. Thank you."

Kate says carrying Jonathan in his car seat into the house. She sets him on the island in the kitchen and finishes putting the groceries away. "Gibbs can you watch him? I want to change

out of my vest." "Sure Kate. I got him. He's asleep right now go ahead." "Thanks Gibbs. Night Mcgee. Rest fast." "I will Kate." Abby walks upstairs with Tim and they both nap together all

things considering of the events that took place today. Kate walks into the closet and undresses. She puts the vest into her closet and changes into a black tee shirt. Gibbs walks in with

Jonathan and closes and locks the door. He sets Jonathan down into the crib and throws Kate down on the mattress. "Hey I just got changed Jethro. Had I known you were going to do

that I would have already been waiting here for you." Kate laughs and Gibbs pulls her close. She kisses him and he willingly accepts her kiss. "Oh god Katie, I don't know what I would

have done if you were killed today." "Gibbs I'm alive. I'm okay. We can take a vacation eventually. I'm sure given the opportunity my mother can watch him. I'm sure she'd love it." Gibbs

smirks at her and they make love both feeling a sense of over joy. Kate and Gibbs fall asleep underneath the covers. Both are extremely tired after today's events.

Night fall comes and Ziva and Gibbs are awake for night watch along with Dinozzo. Kate is wide awake as well. She is also happy that Jonathan's asleep. "Gibbs I'm going for a run on the

treadmill can you watch him?" "Sure Kate I got him. Go for it. If he cries I'll make Dinozzo take care of him." Gibbs smirks at Kate and goes back to the monitors. Ziva is out doing a

perimeter check of the house. Kate goes up stairs to change into her jogging pants and sports bra. She also grabs a towel and her I pod. She books it downstairs in the basement and

starts at a slow jog pace. She puts her ear phones on and puts on some Godsmack to clear her head. Thanks to Abby Kate likes hard rock music influences now. Kate runs for about an

hour and decides to go for another half hour since it's a rarity that she's allowed to exercise this long by herself with out any interruptions from either Jonathan or Gibbs. Since both of

them are occupied she decides to go for another half hour. Gibbs leaves his post since both Ziva and Dinozzo are on night watch. He walks downstairs to check on Kate. Kate doesn't even

realize that Gibbs is there until he walks in front of the treadmill and Kate jumps and shuts off her treadmill. Kate takes out her earphones and shuts off her I-pod. "Oh my you startled me

Jet." "Sorry Katie. Just wanted to check on you to make sure you were alright. Why the need to loose the baby weight so fast? I think you look great." Kate steps off the treadmill and

wipes herself down. She takes a drink of water and eyes Gibbs. "I run to clear my head and to stay in shape. That way I can catch whomever decides to attack me and my family. I

suggest you do the same. I want my figure back. That's all Gibbs." "I'm not complaining about this one. I like it actually." Kate blushes slightly. "Can you kick everyone out so we can finally

be alone and not have to worry about being too loud." "Sorry Katie. Another week I'm sorry. We can't be too careful. With all that's happened the past couple of days we can't be too

careful." "I know. I guess I'm just being selfish. I miss being able to be around you whenever I want. I guess I was just spoiled. These next two months are going to fly by. I need to enjoy

it. Well if he's still asleep I'm going to go soak. Do you want to join me?" "Kate do you have to ask me that question? It's always a yes." Kate and Gibbs walk upstairs into the kitchen.

Abby is awake and Jonathan is asleep in her arms. "He really likes his Aunt Abby. Have you got him or do you mind If I go soak upstairs for a bit?" "Thanks Kate. No go ahead he's asleep.

Enjoy while you can." "Thanks Abbs." Kate kisses her on the forehead then caresses Jonathan's cheek.

Kate and Gibbs head upstairs. Gibbs starts the tub and adds the lavender sandlewood soap. He turns on the jets and lights a few candles. The tub is filled. Gibbs shuts and locks his

bedroom door and gets undressed same as Kate. She slips in and puts her hair up in a bun. Gibbs follows behind her. Kate gets in her usual spot in his lap and Gibbs hands massage her

shoulders. "Have I said how much I love you lately? Seriously Jet. I mean it." "I know Katie. I love you too. I want these people out of our house too but the one good thing about having

them here is that we get to have soaks in the tub and someone to watch the baby." "Good point Gibbs." Kate says laughing resting her head against Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs kisses her and

his wandering hands leave Kate's shoulders. They make love in the tub. Kate stays in place in Gibbs lap for another ten minutes. Kate hears Jonathan crying. "Duty calls. He's probably

hungry. I'll get him." Gibbs kisses her once more and Kate rinses off and grabs a towel. She dries off and grabs her robe. She slips on her slippers and goes down into the kitchen. "Here

Abby I'll take him. He's probably hungry." Kate takes him upstairs into the nursery to feed him. Gibbs walks in and shuts the door so Kate can have some privacy. "I know breast feeding is

best. But I will be happy when this is over with. It's not too un bearable but ouch." "Well I think your doing just fine. Your turning into a great mother Caitlin. So far I haven't seen you do

anything that you've come across that you can't handle. Weather it's in the field at work or home. You really amaze me sometimes Kate." Kate switches sides with Jonathan and covers up

just incase they have another problem. Kate smiles and continues to rock in her chair. "Thank you Gibbs. Shouldn't you be downstairs watching too?" "Kate they've got it. I'm not worried

about it. I think were fine. However the director thinks they should stay on till Friday. Only a couple more days to go. If we went on vacation, do you think you would be able to stay away

from Jonathan for a week?" "Yeah I think so Gibbs. I don't think it will be too hard. Where did you have in mind?" "Somewhere warm for sure. Either Mexico or Fiji." "Sounds great. I think

I'm going to bed. You staying awake or coming to bed?" Kate says getting up burping Jonathan. "I think I'll come to bed. That way Mcgee won't be alone tomorrow for day shift. I'll go

downstairs and let the others know." Gibbs walks over and kisses Kate then his son. He walks down into the kitchen. Ziva looks up. "Everything okay Boss?" Dinozzo asks. "Yeah

everything's fine. I'll take day shift with Mcgee. That way he won't have to watch by himself. Well night everyone." "Night Boss." "Night Gibbs." Ziva goes back to the monitors and Gibbs

goes back upstairs to go to sleep. He tucks Jonathan in and Kate's already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday finally comes and Dinozzo, Mcgee, Ziva and Abby finally pack up to go back to their lives. "You guys going to be okay boss?" Dinozzo asks grabbing his bag. "Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks for everything guys. I mean it. I'll see you in a couple of months." "Okay sure. But call if you need anything okay Gibbs." "Yeah Dinozzo I got it. Now go home guys." Gibbs laughs and hugs everyone goodbye. "Thanks again everyone I really appreciate all your help this week. Come and see Jonathan anytime you like. Just call us first. Thank you Abby for staying here with me I really appreciated having someone to talk to." "Oh your welcome Kate any time. Well come on Tim. I want to get back home. I miss our flat." Kate hugs Abby and Ziva. "Bye guys see you later." Kate escorts everyone out and locks the door. "Jonathan's asleep Gibbs. We have the place to ourselves." Gibbs sweeps Kate up in his arms and kisses her. She wraps her hands around his neck and he carries her up to their bedroom. Gibbs places her on the bed and she gets undressed same as him. Gibbs hands wander along Kate's body. He leans over her and kisses her. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him In closer. Gibbs kisses her neck and Kate whimpers at the feel of his lips and tongue on her smooth neck. Kate moans and his hands leave her face and rub her clit. "Oh god Jethro. Please don't stop." Gibbs continues on command and kisses her neck again causing Kate to finally loose control. She cries out in pure ecstasy. "Mmmm, Jethro." "Oh God Katie." Gibbs enters Kate and both moan at the contact. After finally being able to be completely alone with out any cameras watching their every move. Kate matches every thrust. "That's it, Fuck. Gibbs!" Kate grabs on to his shoulders and rides out her orgasm. She cries out his name again. Gibbs goes to pull out of her but she squeezes him in place. She holds him there for another minute. He kisses her lower lip and she finally lets go. Both fall under the covers. "I need a nap Gibbs. You wore me out." Kate says laughing. Running her fingers through his silver hair. "Sleep Katie. If he cries. I'll get him." "Thank you." Kate kisses him once more and he wraps his arms around her waist and she drifts off to sleep. Same as Gibbs. After about an hour Jonathan cries waking them up. Kate stirs and stretches. "Where do you think your going Kate? I got him. You sleep." Gibbs says kissing Kate and getting out of bed. He gets dressed and goes into the nursery. Kate falls back asleep. 

Gibbs walks in to check on Jonathan. He picks him up. "Hey there kiddo. You couldn't let your mom sleep?" He laughs and rocks him in his arms. Gibbs changes his diaper, then walks down to the kitchen to fix him a bottle. Gibbs takes the crib downstairs into the basement with Jonathan and places it next to his boat. He sets down Jonathan in the crib and gets to work sanding and staining. Kate wakes and showers. It's about three in the afternoon. She brushes her teeth and walks into the closet to get dressed. She grabs a blue jean skirt that's knee length and a teal v neck shirt. She slips on her black flip flops and dries her hair and applies her make up. She sprays her favorite perfume and puts on all her jewelry. Kate walks down stairs and finds Gibbs hard at work. She smiles and picks up Jonathan. "You hungry little guy? Or are you just happy to spend time with your Daddy?" Kate lifts up his shirt and kisses his belly making him smile. "Gibbs, his cord fell off. He's thee weeks old already." Gibbs stops what he's doing and sits down next to Kate. "They grow up so fast Katie. Get used to that." "Yeah I can see that already." Kate says leaning against Gibbs. He wraps his arm around her and she leans her head against his shoulder. "Would you want to have another one Kate? I mean this is something we need to talk about. I'm not getting any younger here." Kate thinks about it. "Yeah I know that neither am I. I guess it would be nice to have two. But I want to wait till this ones out of diapers and potty trained first before we even consider it." "That's fair Kate. I wouldn't want two in diapers and two for late night feedings." "What do you want to do today Gibbs? We could go to the park and get some sandwiches from subway?" "Sure Kate that sounds like a good idea. It's a nice day and summers going away fast. Better enjoy it while we can. I'll get the cooler and watch him. You start packing up his stuff in the car. "Alright Jet." Kate stands up and offers Gibbs a hand. He takes it and pulls her into a embrace. He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her. Kate leaves up stairs to the kitchen to pack up Jonathans diaper bag. Kate has everything packed up and ready to go. 

Kate packs up the car with Jonathan's diaper bag and stroller. She has three bottles and about five diapers. Gibbs walks out with Jonathan already in his car seat. He has the cooler as well. Kate walks back up to grab her purse and she throws her gun and badge in there just in case. She locks up the house and helps Gibbs carry some stuff. Kate and Gibbs finally get everything packed up and drive to Subway. Kate walks in and orders their food. She walks out and puts the sandwiches and waters into the cooler in the trunk. She gets back into the car and Gibbs smiles and they drive to the metro park near them and find a place to settle by the beach. They find a secluded hill and set up their picnic there. Kate sets down the blanket and Gibbs sets the cooler on top. Jonathan's in his car seat awake and all smiles to be outside. Kate and Gibbs eat and finish their dinner. Kate stretches out on the blanket with a good book, and Gibbs lays down on the blanket using Kate's stomach as a pillow. Jonathan is currently asleep for a nap. Kate closes her book and runs her fingers through Gibbs hair. Gibbs gets up and lays down on his stomach to face Kate. He pulls her close for a kiss. "I love you Mrs. Gibbs." Kate sighs a heavy sigh and looks into her husbands eyes. She looks at her sleeping son and smiles at him and bites on her lower lip. "I love you to Jethro Gibbs. You have made me so happy." Gibbs wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again. "Thank you for the perfect summer day. The sun is falling. We should get going." "I know Kate. And your welcome." Gibbs gets up and offers her a hand up. She takes it and they pack up and go home.

About a month and a half has passed. Kate is down to her last week of maternity leave and Gibbs is down to his last week of Vacation. Kate went to get groceries leaving Gibbs home alone with Jonathan. She gets in and parks her car in the garage. She carries all the groceries in and places them in the fridge. She walks into the living room to find Gibbs watching a baseball game with Jonathan. She joins him on the couch. "So I called your mother today Kate I had a nice chat with her." "Really? You called mom? What did she have to say?" "Well I asked her to watch Jonathan for a week. I booked us a week long stay in Fiji. Since we won't have any vacation time again until next January I figured why not." "Wait, you what? I can't believe it Gibbs! I love you so much! I just got my figure back and I can show it off to you in Fiji? When do we leave?" "Tonight at midnight. We have an over night flight so we can sleep on our private jet and get there well rested. What do you think Katie? Can you handle being away from the little man here for a week?" Gibbs asks her and Kate looks at her son. "Yeah I think I can handle that Jethro. I have to learn to do that now so it won't be so hard for me to do that while I'm at work." "Okay then. Were all packed. We just need to drop him off with your mother." "Okay Jethro. I'm glad I got that IUD put in. Let's go. It's nine pm and we have to get to the airport and I'm sure mom will want to spend time with us." Kate can't believe it. She grabs her purse and she see's the bag of clothes by the door. She packs up the diaper bag and the formula that Jonathan's been using. She packs all his clothes he'll need for the week and Abby's hippo of course. Kate walks back downstairs with Jonathan's bag. "Alright Gibbs. Were good to go." Kate grabs her black sweater and puts it on. Gibbs grabs Jonathan's car seat and places him in it. Kate grabs his stroller and bag and Gibbs grabs his suitcase. They lock up the house and pack up the car. "Someone going to house sit for us Gibbs?" "Yeah Kate I got it covered." At this point Abby and Mcgee pull up. Abby gets out and same as Mcgee. Abby walks up to Kate. "Have a great trip you guys. I'm so Jealous! I want to go to Fiji." "Thanks Abby. Here are the keys to the house and a number where we can be reached for emergencies. We'll have a satellite phone." "Got it Gibbs." Abby takes the keys and telephone number. "Have a great trip guys. See you in a week" Mcgee says hugging Kate and Gibbs good bye. Abby does the same. Kate and Gibbs get into his Charger and drive to Kate's mom's house. Abby and Tim grab their stuff out of his car and start to get settled in. 

Gibbs pulls up to the Todd's house. Kate's mom is already outside waiting for them. She's sitting on the front porch swing with her husband Donald. She gets up and walks out to help her daughter carry the load of stuff that always comes with a baby. "Hi Caitlin sweetheart." "Hi mom. I can't thank you guys enough for doing this." "It my pleasure. I get my grandson for a week to myself to spoil him rotten. Any time Kate." Kate hugs her mom and she carries Jonathan in and Gibbs grabs his stuff. Kate's dad comes out to grab the crib and stroller. They lock up the car and visit with Kate's parents for a little while. Kate's holding Jonathan for the last few minutes she has with him. "So Kate is he finally sleeping at night?" "Yeah mom, he doesn't wake up or fuss that much he really is a good baby. Here's a number where we can be reached in an emergency or if you want to call to check in on us." "Oh Kate, I'm sure that won't be necessary." "Alright Katie, we need to get going." "Alright Jet, I know." Kate gets up and hands Jonathan to her mother. She kisses her sons forehead and then hugs her mother. "Thanks again mom. I really appreciate this." Kate says wiping a single tear from her face. "Your welcome have a great time you two. I wish I was going to Fiji." "Alright bye Daddy." Kate hugs her father goodbye. "Bye Caitlin, have fun." Kate and Gibbs leave and Kate looks back once more at her son. She smiles knowing that her mom has him. "Alright lets go Gibbs before I change my mind." "Aw, Katie, I'm going to miss him too. But he's in good hands. You came out alright." Kate and Gibbs climb into the Charger and Gibbs parks at the NCIS parking lot. Both walk to the tar mat. Gibbs has their bag and Kate grabs her purse and phone. Gibbs and Kate walk up to their usual pilot. "Morning Mark. Ready to go someplace warm?" "Yeah I am. The Mrs. Is with me this time. We'll be staying with you for a week but on the other side of the resort. Lets go." "Great Mark. Good to hear." Gibbs and Kate board and set their suitcase on one of the other empty rows of seats. Mark closes up the doors and walks into the cockpit. He starts the plane and takes off. 

Kate sits next to Gibbs and he eyes the row of seats in the back. "Wanna join the mile high club Gibbs? There's a bed back there with our names on it. Ever since air force one it's been a dream of mine." Kate flushes and Gibbs kisses her passionately. "Oh Jethro." Kate takes off his pants and straddles him. Gibbs removes her black lacy satin panties and she removes his boxers. She straddles him since she's wearing a short skirt. "Have I mentioned the fact that I love it when you wear those skirts. I have easy access." Kate straddles him with full force with that comment. "Heh, Gibbs, you really shouldn't have said that. She takes her time slowly to torture Gibbs. She slowly rocks her hips and arches back in pure ecstasy. Gibbs hand reaches in between them to rub her clit. "Oh Gibbs. Don't stop. Kate continues to pump her hips. "Oh god Katie." Gibbs pulls her off and carries her into the back bedroom of the plane. He sets her down on the bed and closes the door. He lays her down and kisses her and plunges into her again causing her to moan out his name. "Mmm Jethro." Gibbs picks up his pace and kisses Kate again biting her lower lip. Kate runs her fingers through his silver hair that she loves so much. "Oh Katie." Gibbs groans into her ear and nibbles her earlobe. Both finish and get under the covers to fall asleep. After six hours both wake up. "Were landing Gibbs. We need to get dressed and look presentable." Kate kisses him once more and gets dressed. Gibbs gets out of bed and does the same. Kate makes the bed and grabs her purse. She brushes her hair and applies fresh deodorant and perfume. "You look incredible Kate, I mean it." "You Don't look so bad yourself. I can't believe after a year of marriage I still feel like I'm a teenager in heat around you. Do you realize what power you have over me Jethro." Gibbs laughs and they sit back in their original row of seats. Gibbs places his arm around her shoulders and she leans against his shoulder and drifts back asleep. 

They land and Gibbs grabs their bag. He thanks Mark and tips him $100. "See you in a week." Kate and Gibbs check in. Gibbs grabs their bungalo key and they walk in. The place is all on the ocean. Only thing attaching them to the main land is the dock. They have a king sized bed all white with white lacy curtains hanging down. It's just a hut with a small sitting area and a kitchen table. They have a bathroom and a deck that sits over the ocean with a staircase that leads to the water. "Gibbs I love it. The perfect getaway." Kate strips down and opens her suitcase. She grabs her bathing suit that Gibbs packed for her. it's white. "Wow Gibbs, not much here. I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?" She throws Gibbs his bathing suit. It's black and goes to right above his knees. Both change and dive in. Kate swims up to Gibbs and kisses him in the crystal clear water. "I miss Jonathan but I needed a week alone with you before going back to work. Thank you Jethro. I love you so much." "I love you too Katie. I miss him too but we'll be fine. He's okay." Just relax and enjoy the sunshine." Kate gets out and lays on one of the sun bathing chairs. Gibbs does the same but moves his chair closer to hers. She grabs his hand and falls asleep in the sun. Kate switches her position and lays on her stomach. She folds her arms and lays her head on them like a pillow. Gibbs walks into the hut and grabs the sunscreen. He straddles Kate and un ties her bikini top. He applies sunscreen to her back and massages it in. Kate falls asleep In the warm sunshine. 

It's Saturday night, the last night Kate and Gibbs have on their vacation. Kate goes for a moon lit swim. Savoring her last few hours at her favorite place of seclusion with Gibbs. Gibbs grabs the camera and takes a picture. He dives in and they hold each other kissing one another. "Thank you for the most perfect romantic get away Jethro." "Your welcome Katie. I'm going to miss this place, but we can always come back next year." "Agreed Gibbs. Now carry me up those stairs and make love to me the rest of the night Gunny." "Yes Ma'am." Gibbs does as he's told. Kate and Gibbs spend the rest of the night making love in their private cabana. Morning comes and Kate and Gibbs shower together making love once more before they have to leave. Kate dries off and gets dressed. She decides on her Island flowered skirt that she picked up there with a white tank top. Gibbs grabs a white flower and places It in her ear. Kate lets her hair go curly today. She slips on her flip flops and grabs her purse. Gibbs grabs the bag and goes to check out. He meets Mark and his wife at the tar mat. "Ready to get back to reality?" "No not really, but I've been gone for two months I'm sure my director would kill me if I was gone for another month." "Alight Agent Gibbs, Todd. Lets get you two home." Mark boards the plane same with Gibbs and Kate. Mark and his wife take the cockpit and Kate and Gibbs take the same row of seats they came to the island on. Mark takes off it's seven am island time. Kate is awake for the majority of the time reading, going over the pictures in her camera. Gibbs leans in and watches the pictures too. He finds the one of Kate in the moon lit water in her white bikini leaning against the docks edge. She has her arms folded and her head resting on her chin. Hair down and wet all curly, wearing her white bikini. "I want a copy of that one for my desk Katie." "You got it Jethro. That way maybe that Navy Jag Lawyer might finally stop flirting with you." Kate says laughing. "Yeah I know it's ridiculous. I keep telling her I'm married but she doesn't care. With that picture on my desk she might back off. Looks like were landing. It's night time here, looks like to be dusk." "Alright I'll call mom and tell her were on our way. Kate calls her mom and lets her know they landed safely. "Great see you soon Kate. Jonathan's fine. He's a happy little guy. We had no problems with him." "That's great mom. Love you, see you soon." "Everything okay?" "Yeah Gibbs. Mom said he was perfect." "Good I'm glad. I can't wait to see him." "Yeah I know Gibbs. Me too." Mark lands and Gibbs tips him again. "Thanks Mark. See you next year." "Bye Gibbs, Kate, my pleasure." 

Kate and Gibbs pack up the car. Kate's still glowing. "My god Katie. Your so beautiful." "Thank you Jethro." Kate wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in close for another kiss. "Thank you for a great vacation. Now lets go get my son. I've missed him so much. It's Saturday we have one more day to spend with him before we go back to work." "Yea lets go Kate." Gibbs and Kate drive to her mothers house. Kate walks up to the door with Gibbs. She rings the door bell and hugs both of them. "Jethro, Caitlin. Welcome back. You two look relaxed and happy. You look beautiful with that Tan Kate. I love your outfit." "Thanks Mom. We are relaxed and Happy." Kate says grabbing Gibbs hand pulling him into the house. Jonathan's stuff is already by the door. "I'll start packing up here Kate. You spend time with your mom." "Thanks Jethro." Kate says kissing him. Kate see's her Dad sitting there with Jonathan in his lap. "He heard his mom's voice and was all smiles Kate. Here Kate someone wants to see you." "Thanks Dad." Kate says hugging her father. "Jonathan, my little man! I've missed you. Did you miss your mommy?" Kate says picking him up hugging and kissing his face. "He was an angel Kate. Now let me see some pictures of your trip." "Sure Mom, here." Kate hands her the camera and turns it on view mode. "Just push that button to advance." Gibbs comes back in after packing up the car. He looks at Kate and smiles at the sight of how happy she is. Gibbs walks next to Kate and grabs his son. "Hey Kiddo. I missed you." Jonathan smiles at Gibbs voice and is all smiles. "Wow Caitlin, this place is beautiful." "Mom it's the most relaxing place in the world. Dad you really should take her." "I know I was planning on it. Katie. Don't get me in trouble with your mother now." "Oh Donald. Stop that." Kathy says playfully punching him in the side. "Well I'm sure you two want to get home. Have a great night. We'll see you next weekend for dinner. Your brother's want to see Jonathan too." "Alright mom, we'll see you next Sunday. Thanks again." Kate hugs both of her parents and her and Gibbs buckle Jonathan into the back seat in his car seat. Gibbs drives them home and starts un loading the car. Kate grabs her purse, diaper bag and Jonathan's car seat. Gibbs grabs the stroller and suitcase. Abby and Tim help Kate grab her stuff. "Hey guys. How was it?" Abby asks. "It was amazing Abby. You two should honeymoon there next month. Here can you hold him for a minute so I can grab the rest of his stuff out of the car?" "Sure Kate." Abby takes Jonathan and plays with him. Tim goes outside to help Kate with the crib. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Gibbs return to work finally after both being gone for two months. It's Kate's first day same as Gibbs. They drive together and have Jonathan in the back seat. He's already two months old. "Alright Kate, last chance to change your mind Agent Todd." Kate laughs. "It's Agent Gibbs now Jethro. Remember I married you. Well if your okay with there being two Agent Gibbs in one building." "I don't have a problem with it Kate. I just thought you would keep your name." "No way. I love being a Gibbs. People are already afraid of me. Now lets go. I don't want to keep the director waiting. Plus I need to get all Jonathan's information put into the day care center." "Alright Kate lets go." Gibbs gets out and grabs the stroller. He sets it up. Kate straps Jonathan into the stroller. She grabs her back pack and places it over her shoulders. Next she grabs the diaper bag followed by her purse. "Phew, I'm getting a workout just grabbing all his stuff." "Here Kate I can go with you if you want me to." "No Gibbs, I'm sure Mcgee, Ziva and Abby are all waiting for you. I'm sure they are tired of having Dinozzo bossing them around. I know I hated it when you were gone and he was in charge." "Good point Kate. Lets go." Gibbs and Kate walk into the elevator and Gibbs switches the emergency switch causing the elevator to stop. He pulls her in close and kisses her once more before going into the office. Kate switches the elevator on again. "Gibbs, your going to make us late. But thanks, I needed that. Getting it out of your system huh?" "Yeah Katie, I haven't had to restrain myself this much since before we started dating." The elevator opens and Gibbs gets off and goes into the bullpen. Kate rides up to the fourth floor to the day care.

Mcgee is typing away on one of his reports, Ziva is doing research for a case and Dinozzo is waiting for his suspect to get in. Gibbs sneaks around the corner with his coffee. He sits at his desk. "So Dinozzo, what have we got?" Dinozzo looks over to Gibbs desk. "Boss, welcome back." "Hi Gibbs." Ziva says taking a break from her research. "Well right now just a couple of cases. Dead sailor in Quantico. Also have a missing navy cadet since yesterday. She went a-wall at 0900." "Any leads?" "No not yet, but were working on it. Where's Kate?" Dinozzo asks looking to her desk. "She'll be down in a while. If she even gets her old desk back I don't know. She's a profiler agent for Director Sheppard now. No field work." Mcgee and Dinozzo exchange looks. "No Kate Boss? This is going to be weird." "Dinozzo, why do you think I allowed Ziva to be here while we were both gone. She was hired as Kate's replacement. Until I feel otherwise same as Kate she's on desk work with Director Sheppard." Gibbs says sounding rather irritated. "I think Ziva's a good fit here. She's done a great job. So Yeah Dinozzo, no Agent Todd until further notice got it?" "Yeah boss." Dinozzo says with a sad puppy dog face look. He never thought he wouldn't be working with Kate. She was his good luck charm. Now who was he going to tease? "Thank you Gibbs, I appreciate that. Good to have you back Boss." Ziva says going back to her research on the missing sailors.

Kate gets off the elevator and signs Jonathan in for day care. Kate walks up to the receptionists desk. "Hi, Formally Agent Kate Todd, now Agent Kate Gibbs. Dropping Jonathan Gibbs off for his first day at day care." Kate flashes her badge and return to work papers. "Oh so your Agent Gibbs wife. I've heard stories about you. Nice to meet you. Here I'll take him. We give you a pager incase anything happens or we need to get in contact with you. Daycare closes at six pm pick him up before then please. Wow this little guy looks just like his dad." "I know scary huh. Same eyes and everything. Only thing he got from me is my smile, skin and hair color. Thank you Debbie. I'll be here before six to pick him up. Here's his diaper bag and he loves that hippo. Oh also, Agent's Timothy Mcgee, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Abby Schuito or Leeroy Jethro Gibbs are allowed daily visits if they want. They don't need my permission to take him home either incase I can't be reached." "Alright Kate thanks. See you when you pick him up." Debbie wheels Jonathan back into the nursery. Kate walks upstairs and knocks on the directors door. "Come in." Kate opens the door and sits down in front of her desk. "Ah hello Kate. It's your first day back isn't it?" "Yes Director, I wanted to check in with you after I dropped Jonathan off at the office day care. People there seem nice." "Yeah they are extremely nice. All of them are educated in child care. So you have nothing to worry about. So are you glad to be back at work?" "Yeah Jen, I am. Can I get my old desk back? Or is someone using it?"

Jen ponders Kate's question. "Yeah Kate, you can have your desk back. It's not being used. Also I need to retake your badge picture and I need to know how your going to be addressed here. Is it going to be Agent Kate Todd? Or Agent Kate Gibbs?" Kate ponders it. "I don't know director, I haven't decided that yet. I don't want to hurt Gibbs feelings if I choose Agent Todd. But I also don't want there to be any confusion. So what if I do a hyphenate? Agent Todd-Gibbs?" "That works. I'll put that on there. We can take your picture if you like now. It's all digital. We will have your new badge id by end of day today." "Sure thing Jen. Might as well do it while I still have a tan." "Oh yeah, how was Fiji by the way? I've been meaning to go there." "Jen it was amazing. The most relaxing place in the world I have ever been. Even more relaxing than Maui. If you don't go with Ducky, you should at least go once by yourself." "Alright Kate, Stand against that wall, it's white enough to take a pass port picture." Kate gets up and fluffs her hair and stands against the wall. "Alright ready? One, two, three." Jen snaps a picture of Kate and Kate smiles for her shot. "Thanks Jen. Can I get started on work now? Do I report to you each day or?" "Yes Kate. You will be reporting to me. You can fill in on Gibbs team if he needs help profiling a case. Other wise your strictly a profiling agent nothing more. You'll be watching interrogations and watching what we do on M-TAC with me. Basically your almost like my personal assistant with out the errands. So what ever we discuss or see throughout the day can't leave this office or M-TAC. You will have to hide things from Special Agent Leeroy Jethro Gibbs and your former team mates. Do you think you can handle that Kate?" "Yes director. I understand completely. You have my word on that. I will keep a strictly professional attitude and manor while I'm here." "Good Kate I'm glad. Here is your stack of cases that need profiling. I expect your results on these by the end of the week. Also I need you in M-TAC today at 1500. "Yes Director. Thank you Jen." Kate says grabbing her stack of thirty or so files. Kate turns to leave with her purse. "Oh and Kate, welcome back. Glad to see you working again. Also you can keep your fire arm. You never know when your going to need it." "Thanks Jen. I'll see you in M-TAC at three."

Kate walks downstairs. She grabs her purse and has her arms full of files. She smiles at the sight of the empty desks where her former team mates are currently vacant. *Good I can get started on my work and not be bothered with questions. Things are different now, I just want to work and not have any problems. Plus I can get my desk cleaned and organized how I want it before anyone gets back.* Kate thinks to herself. She grabs the Lysol spray and goes to work on her desk and phone. She wipes everything down including the phone and keyboard. She wipes her desk down along with her monitor with Windex. Next she puts a picture of her, Jonathan and Gibbs at the park on the blanket when Gibbs was laying on her stomach smiling same as his piercing baby blues. She takes the photo frame that Gibbs has requested. The one of her in the bikini in the moon lit water and places it on his desk facing only Gibbs so Dinozzo can't get to it. She also places the picture of Gibbs holding Jonathan in his rocker next to it. *He'll be happy and surprised to have these at his desk when they get back.* Kate gets back to her desk and sips on her morning tea. She starts on her cases right away. It's about eleven thirty when everyone gets back and Kate is reading through statements. Dinozzo cuts around the corner. "Agent Todd! Welcome back Kate. So you get to keep your old desk huh Kate?" "No Dinozzo, I'm just sitting here because I'm bored what do you think?" Kate says laughing. "Good to see you back Kate." "Thanks Ziva." "I know that Kate. I just missed you that's all. Good to see you back." "Thanks Dinozzo. I missed it too. Hey Mcgee." "Welcome back Kate." Mcgee gets started on his work same as Ziva and Dinozzo. Gibbs sits down at his desk and notices the photograph's Kate left for him. He looks at the one on the left (Kate in the bikini) and grins. He looks at Kate and tugs on his earlobe. Kate does the same. She gets back to work. Kate pulls out her lunch and eats at her desk. Today she brought a salad, fruit and yogurt. She even sticks to water now instead of pop. Kate finishes her lunch and places her empty lunch containers in her purse. She collects her files and walks upstairs to Jen's office.

Gibb's stares in her direction wondering where Kate's going. *Oh yeah, she doesn't report to me anymore. I have to get used to that.* Gibbs snaps out of his thoughts and gets back to work. "Kate reports to Director Sheppard now Boss?" Mcgee asks looking at Gibbs. "Yeah Mcgee. She's not my Agent any more remember?" "Oh yeah Sorry boss, just not used to that." "Me neither Mcgee." Gibbs says looking at his picture of Kate.

Kate enters Jen's office. "Here Jen, I have written a few notes on each of these cases. I also have about half of them done. I would like to be able to watch the interrogation tapes if I could. That way I could see for myself if I was right or not. Or if there was anything I missed." Jen is speechless. "Wow Kate. Very Impressive. Half my other Agent's can't get through these in a week. Sure you can watch the tapes whenever you want. I'll get them for you by the end of today." "Thanks Jen. I appreciate that. I think people forget how hard I work. I also think they forget that I was in the secret service and not just Special Agent Gibbs wife." Kate laughs. "I can understand how you feel. It must be frustrating sometimes. But none the less you did a great job. I don't regret hiring you one bit. How is Gibbs handling you reporting to me and not him?" "I don't know about that yet director. He seems saddened about it. I know Dinozzo is having a hard time with it. He can't tease me anymore. I'm sure I'll hear about it by the end of the week. I look forward to working with you and having this opportunity. Thank you Director. I really appreciate it. Need anything else from me?" "Actually Kate, I'll need you to be here tomorrow for Interrogations. We start them at 0900. Can you be here full time or are you only working three days a week?" "Actually I can make that. For now I am going back full time But when Jonathan starts school or gets a little bit older I might go part - time. Because Gibbs and I decided to wait until he's two to try for another kid." "Oh that's wonderful Kate. Good to hear. Glad you two are happy. I was worried about him until you came along. Thank you Kate." "Your welcome Director. See you at three for M-TAC." Kate excuses herself and walks back downstairs and takes a seat at her desk.

Gibbs looks up at her and Kate gets back to her files. Gibbs pulls out his phone and sends her a message. Kate checks her day care pager first because she thought it was that. Then she checks her phone. *everything okay Kate? First day going alright? Like your job?* Kate responds. *yeah it's going really well. I like it a lot. I miss reporting to you and working with Dinozzo and Mcgee, but this is a good fit I think. Love you. Get back to work Gunny. Enjoy my picture?* Gibbs response. *Yea I did, thanks Katie. Now I can think about what we did that trip every day.* *Gibbs, stop making me blush at work. I have a lot to do.* *Alright Katie, I do to. Just checking in. Love you* *Love you too Jethro.*

Kate gets back to work and finishes another five case files before three. She unlocks her desk and places her other files in her drawer that she hasn't started yet. She locks those up with her fire arm as well and her purse. She puts her old badge on her waist and her phone and palm pilot on there as well. She grabs her files and walks upstairs into Jen's office. Gibbs stares after her direction wondering what she's doing. He's not so sure he like's Kate and Jen working so close together. But if it doesn't bother Kate then what can he say? Gibbs distracts himself by going to check in on Abby. Gibbs gets up and locks up his desk. "Dinozzo, I'm going to go check on Abby. See you later." "Okay boss." Dinozzo says getting back to work. Gibbs walks over to the elevator and rides down to Abby.

Gibbs walks in handing her a caf-pow. "Thanks Gibbs. I needed one of those. Welcome back Gibbs. I missed you. How's Kate's first day back going?" Abby asks turning around in her chair. "Okay she seems busy. Something I have to get used to I guess. She doesn't report to me, it's weird. She sits at her old desk still." "Ah, and your having problems with her sitting there not waiting on your every word." "Yeah I guess Abby, just weird is all. Have to remember Kate's not my responsibility anymore at work. Which means we can't discuss cases or anything." "Sorry Boss man. That's gotta be tough on you. Other than that I bet your glad to be working again." "Yeah I missed it Abbs. Got anything I should be aware of?" "Nope Gibbs. Just working on the DNA samples from the missing sailors and watching some boring security videos for director Sheppard. Needed a distraction huh?" Gibbs eye's Abby. He hates the fact the she knows him so well. "Yeah I guess you could say that Abby. Thanks. Well I gotta get back upstairs. See you tomorrow Abbs." Gibbs walks up stairs and still eyes Kate's empty desk and wonders what she's working on.

Kate sits in M-TAC next to Director Sheppard. "Kate, have a seat. This is going to be one interesting conference. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Kate grab your head set. Listen in and watch what they are saying. Observe only today. If I need you to from the direction that this is going in. You won't realize what reality and fiction are anymore once you get involved." Kate just does as she's told. She grabs her headset and puts It on. Kate does as she's told. She sits next to Jen and only observes. "Director Sheppard signing on for Navi updated conference. Information on this conference is extremely classified." "Director Sheppard. I see you have Agent Todd with you. Have you filled her In yet?" "No I haven't I figured I'd let her make her own decision on things when she see's what were dealing with here. So how is the progress coming? I assume our agent hasn't been found yet?" "No director. I have the last few security video's up on the screen here. I'll play them back for you." James places the feed directly into M-TAC.

Kate's eyes get all wide eyed. She can't believe the images she's seeing in front of her. Everything is so beautiful. The creatures she's watching aren't like anything she's seen. The scenery of the jungle is amazing. "So have they trusted us yet? Since the last run in they had with a government agency ended in war. How's our inside team going?" "Director things are going great. They have trusted us. So are you and Kate there ready to come aboard?" "I don't know about that yet James. I'll inform her about the hostile situation and see what she wants to do." "Alright Jen. We have both Avatar bodies ready and willing to go whatever you decide to do." Kate just looks over at Jen. "Alright Signing off. End transmission." Jen gets up and takes her head set with her. "Agent Todd, follow me into my office please. I have some things to discuss with you." "Okay director, what was that he was referring to?" "I'll explain it to you in a bit. Just follow me." Kate does as she's told and follows Jen into her office. "Agent Todd, what I am about to show you is strictly classified. No one, even Gibbs can find out about this. Am I clear?" "Yes director." "Alright good. Here look over these files and tell me what you see." Kate flips through the first file and see's the pictures of the avatars and the jungle. "Is this real director? What are these things?" "It's an Avatar Kate. We have avatar bodies waiting for us. You just have to give me your okay that you want to come aboard. We need you to tell us who's telling the truth and who's lying." "James was lying. He hasn't found your Agent yet. He's worried about her. And what do you mean we have bodies like that?" "Well I had taken a strand of your hair and they created a body out of your DNA and their DNA. Same for me. We connect with that body through our minds in a device they have that's almost like a catscan machine. So Kate are you in or not?" Kate looks at the images in front of her and can't believe what she sees. "Yes director. I'm in I have to see this place for myself. Can I take these and examine them? That way I know what I'm getting myself into?" "Yeah Kate just don't do it around anyone else. No one knows about this but you and I and whom has to. See you tomorrow Kate. Oh here, I have your new badge." "Night director, thanks." Kate grabs her files and leaves her old badge with the director. Kate takes her new badge and leaves the directors office. She walks down the stairs and see's her former team mates packing up their stuff for the day. Kate walks to her desk. Unlocks her stuff and packs her files away except she takes one that has a lot of photo's with her. She grabs her purse and locks up the rest of her desk.

"Gibbs are you guys done for the day?" "Yeah Kate are you?" "Yes Gibbs I'm ready to go home. I just need to pick up Jonathan." "Okay I'll come with you. Help you carry some of that stuff." "Bye guys see you tomorrow." Gibbs shuts off his computer and locks up his desk. Kate grabs her back pack and slips her file in there. She locks up her desk and grabs her purse. Both her and Gibbs walk into the elevator and ride up to the fourth floor. "So everything going okay with Jen?" "Yeah Jethro she's really nice to work with. I miss working for you but I like this job. I have a feeling it's going to be really interesting." "Good I'm glad Kate."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate and Gibbs go to pick up Jonathan. "Well they seem nice there Kate. I don't think we should have any problems here." "Yeah they do seem pretty professional. Want to grab some dinner then go home? I have some files I need to go over before tomorrow." "Sure thing Kate. Anything that you need help with?" Kate ponders the question then remembers what director Sheppard said. *Need to know basis Kate. Not even Gibbs.* "No Gibbs I'm sorry I can't tell you. Are you alright with that? What I do is confidential. I'm sorry." Kate looks down afraid to see Gibbs face. "It's okay Katie. I understand that. Don't worry about it." Gibbs says placing his hand on Kate's chin. He lifts her face up to look into her eyes. He kisses her tenderly. "Thanks Jethro. I still wish that somehow you will get involved with this. But I can't say anymore to you I'm sorry. It breaks my heart that I can't tell you." "Katie I understand. I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes. I'm fine really. Now whose worrying too much?" Kate and Gibbs pack up Jonathans stroller into his car. Kate straps Jonathan in the back seat. She sets her backpack into the trunk and grabs her purse and Jonathan's diaper bag and gets in the front seat. Gibbs starts the car and drives to their favorite diner. "Glad to have you back at the office Katie. I've missed seeing you there." "It feels good to be back. Now I'm hungry. All I had today was health food." Gibbs grabs Kate's hand and he pulls into the diner. "I'll get him. You can take a break." "Thanks Jethro." Kate gets out of the car and lets Gibbs do all the work for once. She grabs her purse and diaper bag and locks the car up. They walk into the diner and sit down. Jonathan's placed on the table in his car seat.

"Hey there Jethro, Kate. Is this your little guy? Can I hold him?" "Yeah Maybelle this is Jonathan. He's two month's old today." Kate says handing their favorite waitress her son. "Aww he's precious. He looks just like both of you. But he's got Jethro's eyes." "Yeah that's what everyone says." "But Kate, I can see he has your smile and hair color. Alright what did you two want to order?" Maybelle says handing Jonathan back to his mother. "I'll have a BLT with fries and a diet coke please. Thank you Maybelle." "And for you Jethro?" "I'll have a cup of chili and a turkey and Swiss on rye with coffee please." "You got it. I'll be back with your drinks." Maybelle leaves leaving Kate and Gibbs to talk. "So you had a good first day back then?" "Yeah I did Gibbs. But it's weird sitting at my old desk not following you guys out the door when you leave. I'm still trying to get used to that." "Yeah us too Kate. Everyone's having a hard time with you not being there with us. Especially Dinozzo and Mcgee. Ziva adapts well to her situation." "Yeah I've noticed. I like her I think she'll do well. Given her current situation I can see why she works in a U.S. government agency. She's untouchable to her father and brothers that way. I can't imagine mentally what she's going through." "Ziva's a strong person Kate. I haven't seen her flinch once around the office. She doesn't take Dinozzo's crap that's for sure." Kate laughs at Gibbs last comment and Maybelle brings the food over. "Here you go. Have your drinks too. Enjoy." "Thanks Maybelle." Gibbs says starting to eat his sandwich and chili." Kate and Gibbs finish their meal. Maybelle comes back to clean the table. "Anything else I can get for you two?" "No just the check please." "Alright here you go. He's really precious guys. Happy for you." Gibbs pays and leaves her a nice tip. "Thank you Maybelle. I appreciate any compliment on my son. Ready to go Kate?" "Yeah Gibbs. I have some work to do tonight to prepare for tomorrow. We'll have to drive separately. I don't go in till nine." "Alright sure thing. Do you want me to take Jonathan in the morning or do you want to take him?" "I think the less amount of time he spends there is good. I don't want him to think were abandoning him." "Good point Kate. You can take him." Gibbs picks up Jonathan and Kate grabs the diaper bag and her purse. They load up the car and Gibbs straps Jonathan into the backseat he's asleep, Gibbs drives home and pulls into the garage. Kate's car is finally back . Her face lights up. "Oh my. Thanks Jethro. Did you do this?" Kate asks getting out looking over her car. "Yeah I brought it back with Dinozzo while we were out investigating today. I figured you could use a surprise after your day. You looked stressed." "Thanks Jethro. I missed having my car. I love it." "Well I figured you would. It's got tinted windows all the way around and bullet proof resistant glass. Abby made sure of that as well as the panels. She even pulled out all the slugs herself." "Thanks baby. It is a nice surprise." Kate says leaning over and kissing him. They separate and take Jonathan inside leaving his stroller in the car. Kate grabs his diaper bag and re loads it for tomorrow. Gibbs places him in his crib in the office. "Alright Kate I'll let you work for a while. I'll be downstairs." "Okay Jethro. Thank you."

Kate walks into their office and grabs her backpack she also grabs a glass of iced tea from the fridge. Kate sits down in their office and goes to work. She loads the security videos into the computer and watches them. Kate watches the NCIS Avatars interact and can't believe what she is seeing. She's recognized a couple of her co-workers from her office. *It looks like them. But just bigger.* Stops it and takes it out of the computer and erases it off her hard drive. She also places it in her backpack. Jonathan fusses and Kate picks him up and heads downstairs. She grabs him a bottle and goes into the basement to find Gibbs. Gibbs looks up. "I love that sight. My favorite thing in the world." Kate sits down next to Gibbs and feeds Jonathan. Gibbs continues his work. "Gibbs I was going to ask Ziva if she wanted to go for a run with me. Mind watching him?" "No go ahead Kate. I don't mind. So far he's been a pretty good baby. Hardly ever cries." "I know Gibbs, we've been lucky so far. Thank you." Kate says walking up to her husband kissing him passionately. "Go for your run before I change my mind about giving you another type of daily exercise Katie." "Yes Gunny." Kate walks upstairs and calls Ziva. "Hi Ziva, it's Kate. You busy? I was going to go for a run. Would you like to join me?" Ziva ponders it for a second. "Sure Kate. Better take advantage of these summer nights while we still have them. I'm on my way see you in a bit." "Okay bye Ziva." Kate runs upstairs to change into her black Capri sweat pants and a black sports bra. She puts her hair into a pony tail and puts on her running shoes and socks. She applies fresh deodorant and grabs a bottle of water and a towel. Kate books it downstairs and finds Gibbs sanding. "Ziva's on her way. I just fed him so he should be good." "Okay Kate enjoy it. I'll be here." "Thanks Jethro. I love you." Kate kisses him again and books it upstairs to wait for Ziva.

Ziva pulls up in her mini cooper and knocks on the door. Kate answers it. "Hey ready to go Kate?" "Yeah want to head to the park over in DC?" "Yeah sure. Gibbs okay with it?" "Yeah he's okay lets go. I love running at dusk. I have a lot to clear my mind with." "Really Kate? Bad first day?" "No not like that, just keeping reality from fiction separate. I wish I could explain it to you but I can't." "No worries Kate I get it. I'm a former Mussod officer remember? You don't have to tell me again." "Got it Ziva lets go." Kate climbs willingly into Ziva's car. Ziva speeds over to the park. Kate texts Gibbs to tell him where they went. "Alright he's fine. Jonathan's awake." Kate shows Ziva the picture Gibbs sent her. All smiles playing with Abby's hippo. "He really loves that hippo Kate." "You have no idea Ziva." Kate leaves her phone in the car and grabs her water bottle and towel. Ziva does the same. They run for about an hour and head back to the car. Both out of breath but in a good way. Ziva and Kate stretch for about fifteen minutes after their run after wards. "So Kate, you like reporting to Director Sheppard? I reported to her for almost two years in a previous Mussod mission. She's good to work with and always watches out for her agents." "I've noticed that Ziva. She has a good heart. I can't believe how nice she is to me given the current circumstances." "What do you mean Kate?" Ziva asks stretching. "Well her and Gibbs were partners and lovers. Jen choose her career over Gibbs." "Oh I see what you mean. She just wants to see him happy. We all do Kate. Your good for him. Don't over analyze things. I like you and I just like to see you happy. If you need help with anything don't forget to ask me for advice." "Thanks Ziva I won't. You really are a good friend. Thank you for your help with everything." "Your more than welcome Kate. Besides if there were no Kate I wouldn't want to work for Gibbs." "Yeah I know, everyone keeps saying that to me. Well I should get back home. I don't want to leave those two alone too much." "Alright Kate I'll drive you back. We should run again tomorrow." "Okay Ziva, same time and place? I'll pick you up this time." "Sure thing Kate. Thanks." Ziva and Kate get into Ziva's car. Ziva drops Kate off. "See you tomorrow Ziva. I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty. I think I'm going to soak before bed. Night." "Bye Kate. Say hello to Gibbs and Jonathan for me." "You got it Ziva, Bye." Kate says leaving Ziva's car grabbing her stuff.

Kate walks into the house its around nine. She locks the door and shuts the porch light off. She sets her purse down by the front door and makes her way down stairs. *No sign of Gibbs.* Kate walks up to the nursery to see Gibbs sitting in the rocker with Jonathan. Jonathan is asleep in his arms. "Hey baby. He's asleep?" "Yeah Katie. Just changed him so he should be good for the evening." "Put him to bed Gibbs. I'm going to soak I need to rest my sore muscles. We ran for an hour." "Okay Katie. I'll join you." Gibbs places Jonathan in his crib and Kate goes into their bathroom and starts the tub. She lights the candles and starts some music. Soft jazz. She strips down and puts her hair up in a bun. She gets in and turns the jets on. Gibbs joins her and slides behind her. Kate in his lap he begins a massage. "Thanks Jet I needed that. Switch in five?" "Sure Katie. You and Ziva have a good run?" "Yeah we did. Even stretched afterwards and talked. Everyone keeps reminding me how they don't want to work with you if I'm not around. Okay switch." Kate says moving behind Gibbs. She rubs his shoulders down. "Wow Jethro, why so tense? Everything okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just getting old Katie." Kate continues her rub down and nibbles on his neck and earlobe. She kisses his neck line and her left hand continues rubbing his neck while her right one finds her way to his member. She strokes it slowly and teasingly. "Something you wanted Katie?" "Jethro, I want you every day. Don't make me beg. As your wife and the mother of your child I shouldn't have to ask." "Well in that case." Gibbs places her on top of his lap and enters her. Kate continues riding him both moaning at the contact. "Oh Katie." Gibbs whispers into her ear nibbling on her neck. He makes his way leaving trails of soft kisses to her breast. Taking each one in his mouth. Gibbs kisses her with such passion that she moans into his mouth. She rides out her orgasm causing both of them to finish. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and he holds her there enjoying the closeness to his wife that he hasn't seen all day. "Katie I love you so much. You are an amazing wife and mother." Gibbs says kissing her neck again. Kate shudders under his kiss. "I love you too my husband. I'm truly blessed to be apart of your life. You ready for bed?" "Yeah sure Katie. Lets go." Gibbs blows out the candles Kate gets out and grabs a towel and turns on the lights. Gibbs drains the tub and dries himself off. Same as Kate. Gibbs puts on a pair of boxers and Kate slips on his Marine Tee shirt. Gibbs grabs her hand and leads her into the bedroom stopping to crack the windows. Both climb into bed. Kate rests her head against his chest and he wraps an arm around her. Gibbs stokes Kate's hair and she drifts off to sleep followed shortly after by Gibbs.

Three am comes around and Kate is awakened by the sound of Jonathan's crying. Gibbs gets up as well. "Go back to bed Jethro, I got this one." Kate says kissing him." "Okay Katie I'll get the next one." Gibbs falls back asleep and Kate puts on her slippers and walks into her sons nursery turning on the light. She picks him up and rocks him in his arms. "I got you sweetie. Did you have a bad dream?" Jonathan sucks Kate's nipple through her shirt. "Oh guess your hungry." Kate sits in her rocker and lifts up her shirt so he can eat. After about ten minutes she burps him and he's asleep again. Kate kisses him and tucks him into bed. She goes back to bed herself.

Five am comes and Gibbs wakes first. He kisses Kate on the forehead and she stirs. "Is Jonathan alright?" "Go back to bed Katie. I'll see you in a few hours, I got him." Kate falls back asleep and Gibbs walks in to give Jonathan a bath and to change him. He also feeds him as well. He places him back into the crib in their room and kisses him good bye and tucks him in. He kisses Kate on her forehead and she is still asleep. He leaves her a note telling her he's already changed, fed and bathed him. Gibbs leaves from the house and goes into the bull pen to start his day.

Kate wakes finally at seven and checks on Jonathan. She lets him sleep and see's Gibbs note. She showers and gets ready for her day. She decides on a pin stripe grey skirt and a black lacy satin tank top. Se grabs her matching blazer and black stiletto heals. Kate wakes Jonathan and dresses him in a pair of blue jean shorts and a green tee shirt with a bear on it. She puts on some socks and some tennis shoes. She snaps a picture and straps him in his car seat. She eats oatmeal and an apple for breakfast. Kate grabs her morning tea and locks up the house. Kate straps Jonathan in the back seat and puts his diaper bag back there and her purse. Kate leaves the house with Jonathan and parks in the garage it's about eight thirty in the morning when she gets there. Kate grabs the stroller first and sets it up. Next she unbuckles Jonathan and places his car seat in the stroller. She slings her back pack on her shoulders and grabs her purse and diaper bag. She locks up her car and takes Jonathan into daycare. Kate kisses him good bye and goes to her desk to set things up for the day. Gibbs is sitting at his desk same with Dinozzo, Ziva and Mcgee. "Morning Kate." "Morning Mcgee, Dinozzo, Ziva. Morning Gibbs." "Did you get Jonathan all set in Daycare Kate?" "Yeah I did Gibbs. He's all set. He was awake when I dropped him off." "Okay I think I'll go see him then. Thanks Kate." "Your welcome Gibbs." Kate grabs her files and locks up her purse. She walks passed Gibbs and upstairs to Director Sheppard's office. "Morning Kate." "Morning Jen." "Have a seat. What did you find from the tapes and other files?" "Well the tapes seemed full proof. Something's not right just not sure what. I think I need to see these people for myself to get an accurate picture of them in my mind. I need to see how they interact with each other so I can see whose lying and telling the truth. I'm usually never wrong." "I know Kate, that's why I hired you. Ready to go for your first try at what an avatar is?" "Yeah Jen, let me just go downstairs and grab my stuff." "You can meet me in the garage okay? I'll drive us there." "Sure Director. Thanks." "Your welcome, and you can just call me Jen please Kate." "Oh Sorry Jen." Kate excuses herself and goes down stairs to get her sweater and purse. She hands Gibbs their baby pager for the nursery. Gibbs looks at her with questioning eyes. "Going somewhere Kate?" "Yes, I'm sorry I can't tell you where. Just know that I'm going to be safe. I'll call you to check in. I might be gone for a week. I don't know yet." "A week? Kate is that really necessary?" Kate can sense the irritation in his voice. "Gibbs calm down. Its necessary believe me. I'm just doing my job. You said I could come back to work. That's exactly what I'm doing." "Yeah but I didn't think you would be gone for a week. Conference room now."

Mcgee, Ziva and Dinozzo all try and look busy and Gibbs pulls Kate into the elevator and turns on the emergency switch to make it stop. "Kate your going to leave me and Jonathan for a whole week?" "Yes Jethro, I'm sorry I have no choice. You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes." Gibbs can't argue with her there because he knows that she's right. Gibbs hangs his head in sadness. "I know your right Katie. I'm just going to miss you is all. Call me every day to let me know your okay." "I promise Jethro I'll call you twice or three times a day. I haven't been away from you this long. I'm going to miss you too. But I have a feeling this won't be the last time on this assignment where I'm going to be away for more than a week. I'm going to miss you and Jonathan very much." Gibbs pulls Kate into an embrace and kisses her. A single tear slides down her cheek and he kisses it away. "Now gunny, if you don't start that elevator I'm not going to be able to go. It's only a week baby." "I know Katie. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Gibbs says switching the elevator back on again. The doors swing open to the garage and Kate hugs and kisses him again and leaves. "Bye Jethro, I'll miss you. I love you. Kiss Jonathan for me." "I will every day Katie. Be safe. I love you too." Kate walks over to Jen and they get in her car and leave.

Gibbs rides the elevator alone back to his office. He steps back into the bull pen. All of his team mates are avoiding his glances. "What?" Gibbs asks sounding rather annoyed at his current situation. "Where's Kate boss?" Ziva asks she's concerned for her friends whereabouts and her running partner. "She's on some classified mission for a week and can't tell me where she's going." "Oh. Sorry Gibbs." "I understand Ziva. I just don't like it. Looks like you'll be running by yourself tonight." "No that's not true Gibbs I can always make Dinozzo come with me." Dinozzo stops his work. "Hey, when did I sign up for that?" Both Ziva and Gibbs laugh at his expense same as Mcgee. "Because Tony, your getting out of shape. You need to start running every day." Tony looks to Gibbs for help. "Don't look at me Dinozzo, you are a little slow. I can out run you." Ziva grins at Tony's direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate leaves with Jen and they pull up to the air force base at Quantico into the restricted area. "Special Agents Jen Sheppard and Kate Gibbs. Were scheduled to leave in about thirty minutes." "Yes ma'am. I'll need to see your credentials." Jen pulls out her badge same as Kate. She also hands him their paperwork. "Alright go ahead through." Jen parks her car and her and Kate enter the briefing area. "Kernel Miles Quartich, I'll be escorting you ladies today. Trudy our pilot here will be escorting you to the region of where these creatures live. We have bodies waiting for you two. From here you'll meet Dr. Grace Augustine. When you fly into this world of Pandora, you'll need to wear these masks. Otherwise you'll die with in minutes from lack of Oxygen. You got me?" "Yes sir." Kate and Jen both say. "Alright here we go. Remember everything you ladies see here today is classified. Nothing can be leaked otherwise your careers will both be over and no one but McDonalds will want to hire you." "You have our word Kernel." Kate says reassuring him.

"Alright Trudy take them to the tar mat and get them on their way." "Hi, I'm Trudy Chacon, I'll be your pilot this morning and through out the week. This is David, and Mark they will be our shooters on either side of the air craft so you ladies have nothing to worry about as far as safety goes. They keep me on payroll because I'm the best pilot there is. Now ladies if you'll put on your masks please. We'll be flying hyper speed since Pandora isn't that close. Now if you'll please put on your masks now," Everyone puts on their masks and steps into the helicopter looking aircraft. "How long will we be gone today Jen?" "That all depends on what we accomplish here today Kate." "Kate, if you want I can have you home every night by seven." "Thanks Trudy. I might take you up on that offer." Trudy laughs. "She has a new born and a former Marine at home." "Ah congrats well hold on to your hats were leaving now. I'd strongly suggest that you put on your seatbelts as well." Both Kate and Jen turn on their oxygen tanks and Trudy takes off. With in an hour or so they are arriving in Pandora. Jen is used to the area by now but Kate's face is stunned at what she's seeing. "Welcome ladies to the hovering mountains of Pandora. "Why do you need the guns Trudy?" "Well Agent Gibbs, were not the only things flying down there." "Oh. Okay." "Kate relax you'll be well taken care of. I've been coming here about four months now and I'm okay. Trust me. Gibbs would kill me if something happened to you." Trudy lands the aircraft and stays on the secure base. She leads them to Dr. Augustine's lab. "Alright ladies. My job ends here. See you later. Just let me know when you want to leave. I'll be here all day." "Thanks Trudy."

Jen leads Kate into the science lab and introduces her to Dr. Grace Augustine. "Hi I'm special Agent Kate Gibbs. Formerly Kate Todd. I don't want there to be any confusion with my husband." Grace laughs. I've heard about your husband Kate. Not too many people are happy with him." "That's cause he's the best at what he does Grace." Jen says laughing. "Alright Jen. Climb in." Jen climbs into her cat scan looking device and links up with her avatar. Kate is amazed. Staring into the tank. "Looks just like me. But taller and blue." "I know it's sensory overload Kate, but clear your mind and get in. That way you can connect to your body." Kate does as she's told. She lays down and clears her head. "Alright pleasant dreams. I'll be joining you shortly." Grace closes Kate's lid and gets in herself. Kate's consciousness is linked to her Avatar's body. She wakes up surrounded by Dr.'s and stands up. "Kate it's alright. Just relax and stay calm. They are just checking to make sure your compatible with your body. Relax." Kate see's Jen in her Avatar form and just stares. She has red hair but it's long and in braids. She has beads in her hair and she's dressed like a native. Only in loin cloths covering what needs to be covered. Jen takes her tail and links it with Kate's to calm her. Kate's over come with emotion and memories of the last battle. She opens her eyes and weeps. Grace comes in. "Kate are you alright? Can you walk?" Kate gets up and walks around. A little embarrassed by what she's wearing. Her eyes get big and she tries to cover up. "Yes it's still the same Kate." Jen says laughing. Kate frowns. "What do you want me to do Jen, my better half isn't here. I'm on emotional overload. I'm glad to see a familiar face. Well sort of familiar anyways." Jen releases her tail from Kate and Grace examines her over. "Must be hard having a husband and newborn home and being away from them, but don't worry we'll get you home tonight or tomorrow if you'd like." "Thanks Grace. I think I'm alright to walk around now. I'm just not used to anyone but my husband looking at me in clothes like this. I'm a little shy." Kate says rather embarrassed. "Well I suggest you drop it because the Navi can tell right away that way if your not one of them. "Alright sorry Grace. I'll be better I promise." Kate's avatar is about seven feet tall She has waist length hair brown like her human form. Her hair is also in braids. Her face is blue with Golden eyes and pink spots on her face. Kate looks in the mirror and is in disbelief at what she's seeing. "Alright we should get going through the jungle if we want to make it to camp before night fall. Let's go ladies."

Kate follow's Grace and Jen as they make their way through the jungle. They get about two miles in. "What do you think so far Kate? Have the hang of it?" Grace asks looking back watching Kate taking everything in. "Yeah I do. I just can't believe this place. It's beautiful." "Well that's Pandora for you. We hope to be able to find your agents as fast as we can. We haven't had much luck yet." Grace says leading them to the tribe. Grace introduces them to Neytiri daughter of the Chief of the Omaticaya tribe. "Ah Grace, nice to see you again, I see you brought Jen, and whom is this?" "This is Kate, she is joining us. She will be able to help us find our missing friends amongst other things." Grace says introducing Kate and Neytiri. "Nice to meet you Kate. Just keep an eye out if your out in the jungle alone past night fall, which will only be in a couple of hours." "It's nice to meet you Neytiri. Thank you for the hospitality." "Your welcome, now the last time we saw our friends, was a couple of days ago. We don't know where they went. I think Kernel Quartich had something to do with their disappearance." "I had that feeling too Jen. He was definitely lying about their where abouts. I don't trust him at all." Neytiri immediately likes Kate. She can tell Kate has a kind soul and a good heart. "Kate you will be working with me through out your time here. I can tell were going to be great friends. I will teach you our ways. Including our language. However I can tell that you're a little apprehensive. I can't imagine why. Let your heart and mind give into nature. That will be the only way you will understand." Kate's face becomes Saddened. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine." Kate says looking down trying not to look her in the eye. Neytiri connects her tail to Kate's. Kate is instantly calmed. Neytiri releases her tail and puts a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. "I understand you miss them but it's not forever." Kate smiles and her and Neytiri leave to start her training. "Be careful Kate." "I will Jen. Thank you."

Neytiri starts by showing her the rest of their village and teaching Kate about their history and how important the jungle is. She also teaches Kate about the home tree. Night falls. "Well Kate, looks like your staying over night here tonight. We can finish up here in the morning and get you home to your family." "Thank you Neytiri. I'm honored for your time and friendship." Kate falls asleep along with Grace and Jen. The connection to their avatar bodies is broken during sleep. Kate wakes up in her machine back in the lab. She finds Grace and Jen standing over her. "So Kate, up for tomorrow? Or are you going back home tonight?" "I think I'll be okay for a week. I just need to use a phone." Kate says smiling wiping a tear away. "Kate your cell phone will work out here you can use that." "Thanks Jen, Excuse me for a few minutes please." Kate walks into another room an sits on the couch. She calls Gibbs.

Gibbs is at home holding Jonathan in his arms in the rocking chair and his phone goes off in his pocket. "Gibbs." "Jethro, baby. It's Katie." "Oh, Hi Katie, how's everything going? Are you alright, are you in a safe place? I miss you already." Gibbs says trying not to sound too sad. "Yeah Gibbs, everything is going okay. I've been an emotional head case since I've been here. You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was. I can hardly believe it myself. I have a feeling this won't be my only one week stay. But Grace says I can come back tomorrow for the night. I miss you and Jonathan terribly. Kiss him for me." "I have already Katie. I'm glad that everything's okay. Are you sure you can get back tomorrow and back there the next morning?" "Yes Gibbs. It's not a problem. I want to be with the man I love when I sleep at night. I haven't slept a night with out you in almost two years. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Kate says her voice starting to crack." "I know how you feel Katie. I don't know how I'll sleep tonight either. Least I have Jonathan here to keep me company. I'm sorry your stuck with Jen." "It's okay Jethro. I wish I could tell you what I've seen, it's beautiful." "Me too Katie, but unfortunately our job doesn't allow us to be fully honest with each other." "Well Gibbs it's late, I need some sleep. I will be thinking about you every day. I'll call you in the morning when I wake up." "Okay Katie. I miss you. Come back soon." "I miss you too Jethro. I love you and Jonathan very much. Kiss him goodnight for me okay?" "You've got it Katie. Love you, come back safe." "Love you too Gibbs. Trust me I will. See you tomorrow night." "Bye Katie. Love you." "Bye Jethro. Love you too," Kate says hanging up her phone.

Kate walks back over to Grace and Jen. "There's a smile." Grace says looking at Kate. "Sorry, it's that obvious?" Kate asks laughing. "Naw, I think it's cute Kate. I already called Ducky." "Have pictures of your son on that phone of yours Kate?" "Yeah Grace. Here." Kate says pulling up her photos. Kate hands Grace her phone. Grace flips through them and laughs. "Aw he's cute. How old is he?" "About three months now. They grow up so fast." "Oh looks like you have incoming mail." Grace laughs at the picture. "Here you go." Kate just smiles as she see's a picture of Gibbs holding their son asleep in his arms. "Well ladies if we want to get you home tomorrow Kate we better go to bed now and have and early start in the morning. There's a fully operational kitchen in here stocked with food. Help yourself." "Thank you Grace. I am a little hungry. I can make us some dinner if you'd like?" "Sure thanks." "Thank you Kate." Kate cooks a small dinner out of what she can find. The three ladies eat and talk about the events of their day. It's about eleven pm. "Alright ladies. We should probably try and get some sleep since we have to wake up at seven am. Thank you for the meal Kate. I enjoyed meeting you today. Neytiri seems to really like you. I think you'll do well here." Grace says getting clean up duty. "Yeah she seems really nice and genuine. Well I think I'm going to try and get some sleep myself. Night Jen, Grace. See you at 0700. I'm off to my room." "Night Kate."

Kate excuses herself from the group and goes into her room. She has a tiny bathroom with a shower and a small twin sized mattress. Kate puts a picture of Gibbs and Jonathan up on the nightstand. She sets the alarm and tries to fall asleep. She has pleasant thoughts of Jethro and Jonathan in her head. Kate remembers last night when Gibbs was stroking her hair to help her fall asleep. Within minutes of remembering that feeling Kate falls asleep.

Kate wakes at 0600 and takes a shower and dries off. She gets ready for the day wearing Jeans and a black tank top. Kate puts her hair up in a bun and doesn't bother with makeup. She slips on her flip flops and calls Gibbs. Gibbs is awake with Jonathan feeding him his breakfast. "Morning Katie. Did you sleep well?" "Morning baby, no not particularly well. Your strong arms weren't around my waist, and my head wasn't on your chest. But I got a little bit of sleep." "Aw, Katie. Don't start. You're a strong woman. I know you can handle this. I hate being away from you too but it is what it is. Jonathan misses you too. He's eating now. Next I'll give him a bath and get him ready for the day." "Okay Jethro. He's been sleeping through the night? Has he been good for you?" "Yeah Katie. He hasn't been to bad. I slept most of the night here. Except for my three am feeding." "Oh Jethro, I'm sorry." "Don't apologize Katie. You know my rules. Besides it comes with the territory of having a newborn at home. You don't get any sleep." Gibbs says laughing. "I wouldn't trade it for the world, I love being a dad again. Thank you for giving me that gift Katie." "Oh Gibbs, I miss you two terribly. I'll be home as soon as I can tonight okay. Don't make dinner. I won't be home for that." "It's okay Katie. As long as I get to see you during the night it's okay." "Okay Jethro, I have to let you go. We have to get started. I will see you in about twelve hours. Kiss the little man good morning for me." "I will Kate. See you soon. Love you." "Love you too baby. Gotta go. Bye." Kate hangs up her phone and goes into the kitchen to make herself some oatmeal for breakfast. She makes herself some tea with honey and lemon. Grace and Jen come in and have the same. "Morning Director, Grace." "Morning Kate. Ready for day two?" "Yes I am Grace, ready when you are. I just want to eat my breakfast first. Say is there a treadmill around here I could use? I'm starting to miss my daily runs." Jen laughs and Grace smiles at Kate. "Yeah there is Kate, I'll take you there later. For now we should eat up and get going." All three ladies eat and clean up. Grace leads them into the lab and each one gets hooked up to their avatar bodies and they get ready to start the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate, Jen and Grace all slip into their machines. They clear their minds and are linked up with their Avatar bodies. Kate wakes up in one of the home tree's leaves that's big enough to be her whole house at home. She yawns, and stretches and jumps down to the ground along with Jen and Grace. Neytiri is the first to come up and greet them. "Morning Kate, welcome back. Did you sleep okay?" "Yes I did thank you. Let's get started. I want to be home before 1900." "Sure thing Kate. Don't worry we'll get you home tonight I know Gibbs won't allow it other wise." Jen says laughing with Grace putting a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder. Neytiri snaps Kate back into her current reality. "Now Kate. Clear your mind and relax. Concentrate on everything around you. Take it all in." Kate does as she's told. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and connects to nature leaving all her transgressions behind her.

*The elevator doors ding and Gibbs is off to the fourth floor of his building to drop Jonathan off at day care. Gibbs enters the daycare facility and checks him in kissing him goodbye for the day. "Alright I should be back here for him around 1700 Thanks." "Alright Agent Gibbs. Here's your pager. We'll call you if we need to get in contact with you," "Alright thanks Mary." Gibbs leaves and sits down at his desk with his morning coffee. "Morning Boss." "Morning Dinozzo, Mcgee, David." "Gear up. We've got a missing navy cadet from our base in Quantico." "Boss, you need to check in with Director Sheppard first?" "No Dinozzo, do you see her here?" "No, good point boss. Here this one's on me." Diniozzo says smacking himself on the back of the head. He can tell Gibbs is irritated and it's only been a day since Kate's been gone. Gibbs gears up and takes a glance over at Kate's empty desk. He isn't happy about his current situation. But whatever makes Kate happy he's willing to try it. Gibbs and his team gear up and go off to Quantico.

Neytiri sends Kate on a free fall down the trees. She stumbles a bit on the way down but regains her self half way through. Next she takes Kate to the sacred tree. "This is where we come to pray. Connect your hair to the tree and pray. Just try it even if you don't normally do it." "It's that obvious huh? Well okay." Kate closes her eyes and connects to the tree. Immediately she begins to pray for guidance and health and happiness for Gibbs and Jonathan while she's away. Kate disconnects and her and Neytiri go back to Grace and Jen.

*Gibbs and team pull up to Quantico in the restricted area where Kate's car is. "Boss, Kate's car is here, Why would she be here?" "I don't know Dinozzo, she can't tell me. Why don't you go ask Director Sheppard." Ziva just smiles and keeps her mouth shut. "Any more questions Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks sounding rather irritated. "No sorry boss." Gibbs and his team go an investigate the Navy cadets room and interview her fellow shipmates. Ziva and Dinozzo separate from Gibbs and take the room to go search through. "I think Gibbs is rather irritated not knowing where Kate is." "You think Tony? Gibbs is the type of man that doesn't like to not have things in his control. This situation isn't in his control. How would you like it if you couldn't reach me and I couldn't tell you where I was? I think you would be as cranky as Gibbs." "Good point Ziva." Ziva and Tony get to work going through the Navy cadets room. Ziva sketches and takes pictures while Tony's left to rummage through her stuff.

Neytiri takes Kate, Jen and Grace over to where their co-workers last slept. "This is where your friends slept and resided. Since they choose to become like us and leave their human forms behind it's not so easy to find them." Kate's eyes get wide eyed and she tries to process what was just said to her. "Wait, you mean you can become like this and not need a machine?" "That's right Kate. I've often considered it myself. I'd leave Washington behind why not?" Jen says laughing. "But I wouldn't want to be the one to have to tell Gibbs that I was missing." "You wouldn't have to Jen. You could fake a funeral. We could take your human body back to D.C. and bury it there. You would appear to be dead when in fact your actually not." "Thanks Kate, I never actually thought about that. I couldn't do that to Ducky though." "So tell him. He would love this place. I'm sure of it. If that's what will make you happy." Jen is taken back by Kate's honesty and doesn't know what to think. "Well Kate we should get going if you want to get home tonight you need to leave now. We can make our way through the jungle and have you home before dark. I'll make sure you have proper paper work to get back in here tomorrow morning." "Thanks Jen. I really appreciate it. Bye Neytiri. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate hugs her good bye and they leave to go back to Quantico.

*Gibbs and his team meet up to discuss what they've found. "So what did you find out about Mary Smith?" "Well boss here are her files, she's into some pretty classified stuff here. We need to go over to the restricted air space over in Quantico. I don't even know if we have proper clearance to get there. Looks like she was working on something called project Navi." Tony says handing her files to Gibbs. "Alright lets go see if we can get in there."

Kate lands on base with Trudy. "Thanks Trudy. I'll be back here tomorrow at 1000" "Your welcome Kate. Thanks for letting me come back. I needed to get back to reality for a bit myself. Sometimes I get confused." "I know what you mean Trudy. See you tomorrow." Kate hugs Trudy and makes her way towards her car. Director Sheppard is with her as well. "Well Kate I'll see you tomorrow I have a neglected stack of paper work on my desk that I have to get started on." Gibbs walks up to Kate and Jen. "So this is where you ladies disappear to every day?" Kate has to restrain herself from jumping him right there. "Special Agent Gibbs, what are you doing here? This area is classified." "Well Jen Navy cadet went missing were just trying to figure out what happened to her. Maybe you know her? She was working on something called project Navi?" Jen gets nervous. "What was her name?" Jen asks Gibbs. Ziva and Tony just hang back for a few minutes. "Mary Smith. Does she look familiar to you?" Jen takes the photo of the girl and freezes. This is the same person Her and Kate are trying to find. "Gibbs, were looking for her too. Unfortunately I have to take you off of this case. I hate to do this but I can't let you go though here. You aren't supposed to find out about this place yet." "Alright Madam director. You can take this case over then. I have a lot of other things to do. Tony, Ziva drive back to NCIS I'll meet you there." Gibbs says throwing his car keys to Tony. "On it boss." Tony and Ziva are more than happy to leave the uncomfortable situation.

"Kate I'll see you here tomorrow at 1000. Gibbs I will talk to you about this later at another time. Kate do not spill your guts remember what we talked about." "Yes Director." Jen leaves finally Kate and Gibbs are alone. Kate can tell that Gibbs is upset but he knows the spot Kate is in. He's been in it before himself. Gibbs pulls Kate into a kiss and doesn't let go. Kate's kisses become more needy as she has to pull herself away before she rips his clothes off right there in the restricted airspace at Quantico. "Sorry Jethro. I just missed you. Last night was hard. I never felt so lonely." "It's okay Katie. Don't worry. This is just temporary." "I know Jethro. It doesn't mean I have to like being away from you and Jonathan. I love what I do, don't get me wrong. I wish I could tell you but I can't just yet, and it's killing me. You should see this place. I bet you still wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on I'll drive us home. I think you need to be as far away from Director Sheppard right now as humanly possible." "Yeah I know but we have to pick up Jonathan." "Yeah I know. I'll drive back to headquarters and get him. You can just stay in the car." "Okay Katie. I think that's best."

Kate gets in her car and Gibbs gets in behind her on the passenger side. Kate drives to NCIS headquarters. Gibbs looks her over. Kate notices him giving her a look over. "What Jethro? Why are you looking at me like that?" "No reason. Just looks like your pretty casual to be in a restricted naval air space." Kate laughs. "What? Did you expect to find me in Naval dress code? Seriously Gibbs, with what I do here it's not necessary. Can we just forget about it. I'm here now and I need to get back to reality." "Okay Katie." Gibbs says un doing his seat belt. "I'll be right back Jethro." Kate says leaning in kissing him. Kate leaves to go get Jonathan. She walks into the bullpen and grabs some files from her desk then locks them back up. Ziva, Mcgee and Dinozzo look up. "Kate, where's Gibbs?" Dinozzo asks at Kate confused at her dress code. "He's in the car. He said to go home. He'll see you guys tomorrow. Ziva sorry about yesterday. Want to run tonight?" "Sure Kate. If Gibbs will let you out of the house tonight." "It shouldn't be a problem. I'll call you later. Bye Mcgee, Dinozzo." Kate grabs her files and takes Gibbs pager up to the day care center on the fourth floor.

Kate grabs Jonathan and hugs him. "Jonathan, my little man. I missed you so much. Did you miss your mommy?" Kate picks him up and catches him. He laughs and is all smiles at the sound of Kate's voice. "Alright lets go home." Kate straps him in his car seat then attaches it to his stroller. She walks back to the garage and puts him in the back seat of the car. She secures him in then sits in the front seat and starts the car. "Hungry for dinner Gibbs?" "Yeah sure Kate. I could eat. But food wasn't what I was thinking about." Kate flushes crimson red. "Alright, where am I going?" "Lets just hit the sandwich shop around the corner. We can eat then go straight home. He has enough bottles left in that bag. The more we wear him out now the better chance we have of him sleeping through the night." "Good point Jethro." Kate parks into the sandwich shop. They get a table out side and set Jonathan's car seat in a high chair. For the most part he's pretty good as long as he's outside. "So Kate are you at least learning a lot from working with Director Sheppard?" "Yeah I am Gibbs. You could say that. I like my job. It's never boring. I always get to meet a lot of new people. Now look, I can show you a file if you'd like. But I don't want you to get angry." Kate's conversation is cut off while the waitress comes out and takes their order. "Hi welcome to Tony's. Are you ready to order or should I start by getting your drinks?" "Hi, no were ready to order. I'll have the Turkey and Swiss on Wheat with Light mayo, pickles, onions and tomatoes please. Oh and an Ice tea to drink. Thank you." "And for you sir?" "Pastrami on Rye with Swiss please. Light mayo and lettuce and tomatoes please. Just water for me thanks." "Alright I'll be right back with those for you." "Kate I don't want you to get in trouble here. Don't do anything that you don't think is necessary." "Gibbs I'm fine. I really don't think they are going to throw away all the money they've already spent on me. Weather or not they want to admit it. They need me more than I need them." "Okay. But we should wait till we get home. I had a few questions to ask you about this so called project. I'm glad your happy Katie. That's all that matters. Just as long as your not gone for a year." "Gibbs that won't happen. I won't allow it. If you want me to I can be home every night." "Really Kate? I'd like that. So would the little man here." "Yeah it's no problem Jethro. I'd like that too so I can get some sleep at night." Kate and Gibbs enjoy their dinner. By the time they get home its around nine thirty in the evening. "Alright Gibbs. I'll give him his bath. Here's the file on what I've been working on." Kate hands Gibbs her file and kisses him. Gibbs takes it and walks upstairs into the office to look it over.

Kate gives Jonathan his bath and feeds him once more for the night and changes him into his pajamas. She tucks him in and he falls fast asleep. Kate walks into the study to see Gibbs hard at work. She laughs at the expression on his face. "So this big blue thingy is you?" "Yeah believe it or not. It was made for me. Jen has one too. Were looking for Mary and her team mates. They loved it so much on Pandora that they stayed that way and left their human forms behind." Kate walks up to Gibbs and takes the file from his hands and places it on the desk. She straddles him and grinds her hips against him. "Jonathan's asleep Gibbs." Gibbs takes his opportunity and carries Kate into their bedroom and they make love and fall asleep. Kate sleeps with her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist. Both fall asleep happily in each others arms. Kate and Gibbs awake in the next morning pleasantly surprised that Jonathan's slept through the night with out waking up once.

Kate is the first one to wake up. She stirs waking Gibbs up as well. "Morning Baby. You going in later today? It's 0800." "Yeah I am Kate. I figured I'd work later so I could drive you in." Gibbs says kissing her good morning. Kate smiles and stretches. She gets out of bed and gives Jonathan his bath and feeds him. She changes him and gets him ready for the day. She puts him in the crib in their room so she can shower and get ready herself. Kate and Gibbs shower together. Gibbs pins Kate against the wall kissing her neck line. "Jethro. Please don't stop." Gibbs continues his pace and takes one finger in between them and rubs her clit. Kate squeezes down on Gibbs and climaxes right there, Gibbs finishes shortly after. He holds her there for a few minutes. Kate looks into his baby blues. "Jethro, I don't want to leave either but I have to." "I know Katie. I just miss seeing you across the office. Least I have that picture of you on my desk to get me through the day." Kate rinses off same as Gibbs. She gets out of the shower and dries off. Kate steps into their closet and grabs a pair of blue jeans and flip flops. Next she grabs a teal tee shirt and puts on her watch and earrings and wedding rings. She sprays her favorite perfume on and dries her hair and puts it up in a pony tail. Kate decides to wear make up today since she has to go into headquarters first to drop off Jonathan.

Kate grabs Jonathan and goes down stairs and places him in his car seat. Kate makes breakfast. Eggs, hash browns and sausage, and Coffee of course. Gibbs comes down behind her while she's cooking and wraps his arms around her waist and nibbles on her ear lobe. "Jethro, you keep that up I'm going to be late for my flight." Gibbs sets the table and plays with Jonathan a while, while he waits for breakfast. Kate brings the food out and serves it. Gibbs places Jonathan back in his car seat. They enjoy their breakfast and Gibbs gets clean up while Kate packs Jonathans diaper bag and fixes his bottles for the day. "Alright Gibbs. We have to go." Kate loads Jonathan's stroller in her car as well as his diaper bag and Gibbs grabs a to go mug of coffee and shuts off the pot. He locks up the house and they get into Kate's car and drive to work. Kate parks the car and Gibbs gets out and wraps her in a warm embrace and kisses her passionately. He doesn't care who watches. "Gibbs. I'm only going to be gone a few hours." "I know Katie. I just felt like it that's all." Kate looks at him then gets Jonathan's car seat. She puts in on his stroller and grabs her purse and his diaper bag. Gibbs rides the elevator into the bullpen. He switches the emergency switch right before they get to his floor. Gibbs Kisses Kate goodbye. "Good bye Katie. Call me if you won't be able to make it home tonight. Call me when you get there so I know your safe." "You got it Jethro. Bye have a good day." Kate switches the switch back on and drops Jonathan off at daycare. It's about 0945 when Kate arrives at Quantico.

About a month has past and Kate is continuing her work on Project Navi and working at NCIS headquarters as well. Kate walks into the bullpen like any other typical Monday morning. Except today she doesn't look so good. "Morning Kate, wow you look like hell. You feeling alright?" Tony says walking up to her feeling her forehead. "Yeah Tony I think it's just a cold or something. I'm just tired." Gibbs comes in shortly after looks at Kate concerned. "Kate you alright?" "I'm fine Gibbs." Kate gets up and runs to the bathroom. Gibbs follows her in to find her throwing up in the ladies room. Kate gets up and flushes. She walks over to the sink and rinses her mouth out. "Katie, your not fine. Were going to go see Ducky." "Fine Jethro. If it will make you feel better. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was pregnancy. Because that's what it feels like to me. Except I didn't have it this bad with Jonathan." Gibbs is all smiles. "Really Kate? Is that what you think this is?" "Yeah Jethro, Same symptoms as before. Tired, morning sickness, not eating." "Okay but were still going to have Ducky check up on you. Just in case." Gibbs says kissing her fore head. Kate and Gibbs walk down to Autopsy. "Jethro, Caitlin, Good to see you. Everything alright? Caitlin are you okay?" "No Ducky, I'm not okay. I was wondering if you could check something out for me. It would put Jethro's mind at ease." "Sure Caitlin. Are you sick?" "I need you to give me a pregnancy test. I think that's what it is. I just want to be sure." "Sure Caitlin. I just need to take a blood sample from you. I'll give it to Abby. Have a seat. Ducky washes his hands and puts on a pair of gloves and pulls out a vile and a needle. Kate grabs Gibbs hand and he smiles and laughs. Ducky cleans her arm with Alcohol first and takes a blood sample from Kate. "Alright here. I'll take this to Abby right away." "Thanks Ducky." Ducky leaves Autopsy and heads down to Abby's lab. "Morning Ducky, what have you got for me?" "Kate's blood sample. I need you to do a pregnancy test for her." "Oh Okay. Is she alright?" "They just want to be sure. No she has some pretty bad morning sickness so far I guess. Thanks Abby call me right away when you get the results. "Sure thing Ducky." Abby is all smiles as she starts her work.

*Back in Autopsy.*

"Katie, you alright with having another baby so soon?" Gibbs asks rubbing her shoulders. "Well Jethro, it's a little earlier than I would have wanted to have one. But it's fine I can't change it either way. You?" "I don't know I guess it would be a nice surprise. I'm okay with it either way." "Alright lets get back to work before people get suspicious." "Good call Kate." Kate and Gibbs leave Autopsy and get back to their desks. About an hour goes by and Kate's desk phone goes off. "Agent Todd. Yeah, Ducky what did the tests say?" "Caitlin my dear you are indeed pregnant. About a month." "Thanks Ducky." "Congratulations. Give my best to Jethro won't you." "I will Ducky. Thanks again." Kate hangs up the phone. Gibbs looks up from his desk. Kate just smiles and nods yes. Gibbs gets up and hugs Kate. "Alright baby. I love you so much! I'm the happiest man alive." Gibbs says shouting loud enough for the whole office to hear him. "Gibbs, Kate?" Dinozzo asks with concern. "Kate's pregnant again Tony." "Congratulations you two." Tony hugs both Kate and Gibbs. "Congrats boss, Kate." Mcgee says getting up from his desk. "Congratulations Kate, Gibbs. So happy for you guys." Ziva says hugging Kate and Gibbs. "Alright well I think were all finished here today guys. Go home early. Take the rest of the afternoon off." "You sure boss?" Mcgee asks happily. "Yeah take Abby too. She deserves a day to her self with you." "Bye boss. Kate. Congrats again. Come on Ziva. Lets go." "Alright Tony I'm coming. Congrats again Kate. See you guys tomorrow." Ziva, Mcgee, and Dinozzo all leave. "I figured that would make it quiet around here. You ready to go Kate?" "Sure, let me just make sure it's alright with Jen if I cut out early. I'm sure it won't be a problem." Kate says locking up her desk.

Kate walks up to Director Sheppards desk and knocks. "Come in." Kate enters and waits for Jen to get off the phone. "Yeah okay, thank you. Good bye. Have a seat Kate. What did you need?" Jen asks hanging up her phone. Kate walks over and sits down. "Well Director, I was wondering if I could take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm not feeling so hot." "Everything okay Agent Todd, are you sick?" "No Jen, I'm not sick. Just pregnant again. Ducky and Abby just confirmed it. Jethro and I just found out today." "Congratulations Kate. That's great news. Sure take the rest of the day off. You two can go celebrate. I hope you feel better Kate. Are you sure your ready for another baby so soon?" "I wasn't planning on having another one this early. But I'm happy about it. Will this affect our work at Pandora? Can I be pregnant and still do what we do there?" "I don't know Kate, we've never had anyone be pregnant before. I'd have to ask Grace that question." "Okay because I don't want to put the baby in harms way being in a less than normal level oxygen environment." "Yeah I know Kate, I'll call her and ask her. You might just have to take an eight month leave from Pandora until we figure this out." Kate becomes saddened. "I know Kate. It's hard but it's just temporary. Now go. Enjoy this happy time with Jethro. I'm sure he's patiently waiting for you." "Your right Director. Thank you for always having my best interests at heart." "Your more than welcome Agent Todd now go." "Alright thanks Director." Kate leaves the directors office and walks back into the bullpen.

"So what did the Director have to say?" "Well I can have the rest of the day off, but I might have to take an eighth month absence from my other work." "Oh, well that's okay Katie. Just think I'd have you home every night." "Good point Jethro, lets go pick up Jonathan. I need a soak in that tub of ours." "Alright Katie. Lets go." Kate and Gibbs walk upstairs to the fourth floor day care to pick up Jonathan. Today he is five months old. "Hello, Agent Gibbs's" "Hello Jane. Was he good for you today?" "Yes he was Kate. He's usually pretty good." "Oh great, I'm glad. Well see you tomorrow Jane. Thank you." "See you tomorrow Jonathan." Kate and Gibbs go down to the garage. Kate slips on her jacket. "I miss summer. These winter months are hard. I always have to remember where I am and how do dress. It's always warm in Pandora." Gibbs just laughs. "I'll drive home. Just pack up his stuff. I got him." "Thanks Jethro. I could use the nap on the way home." Kate climbs into the passenger seat of her car and Gibbs secures Jonathan in the back seat. Gibbs gets in and starts the car and he makes their way home and Kate falls asleep on the short car ride home.

Gibbs pulls up to the house and parks in the garage. He kisses Kate to wake her up. "Sorry I dozed off there for a few minutes. I'm just tired. I have a feeling this one's going to be a girl and very stubborn." "Just like her mother." Gibbs says laughing. "Hey, Gibbs. I'm not stubborn." "Whatever you say Katie. Go sleep if you want to. I'll get him." "Thanks Jethro. I love you." "Love you too Katie. Now go." Kate follows Gibbs orders and falls asleep on the couch. Gibbs Takes Jonathan and puts him in his crib and Jonathan falls asleep himself. Gibbs slides in behind Kate on the couch and puts his arm around Kate's waist and falls asleep himself. After about two hours both are awakened by Jonathan's cries. Kate stirs, stretches and yawns. "I got him Kate, go back to sleep." Gibbs says kissing her cheek. Kate mumbles something then goes back to sleep.

Gibbs feeds Jonathan and changes him. It's around seven pm. Gibbs decides on making dinner. Grilled chicken and fresh vegetables. Kate awakes to the smell of food, she yawns, and stretches and checks on Jonathan. He's quiet content playing with his hippo. Kate walks up to Gibbs who's cooking his side dishes and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. "Evening Katie. Sleep okay?" "Yeah thanks Jethro. I was really tired." Kate says kissing him on the cheek. She sets the table and grabs Jonathan out of his crib and plays with him. Gibbs sets the food down on the table and grabs two glasses of Ice tea and sets them on the table as well. Kate places Jonathan back in his crib and he goes back to playing with his hippo. Gibbs sits down to eat same as Kate. Kate picks at her food and eats what she can. "Katie eat something. Even if you don't want to. You need to stay healthy for the baby." "I know Jethro. I will." Kate manages to eat most of her meal and she gets clean up duty. Gibbs plays with Jonathan and keeps him occupied. "Gibbs you mind if I call Ziva for a run? I know it's cold but we won't be gone long. I'll even ask her if she wants to come over here." "Sure thing Kate. If you think it will help you." "Thanks Gibbs. I appreciate you being such a good Dad." Kate walks out of the kitchen and kisses Gibbs on the cheek.

Kate walks into the study and calls Ziva. "Agent David." "Hi Ziva, it's Kate. Were you able to go for a run tonight? We could go out side or go up to the company gym?" "Sure Kate. Lets go to the company gym. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." "Sure thing Ziva. Sounds good." Kate walks back into the kitchen and tells Gibbs what's going on. "Okay Katie. I've got him. Just take it easy." "I will Gibbs. I know." Kate books it upstairs to change into her workout clothes. She ties her hair up into a pony tail and puts on a goodie over her sports bra. From her outside appearance she doesn't even show that she's pregnant yet. Kate books it back down stairs and grabs her purse. Badge and gun. She throws her phone in her purse and grabs her jacket and car keys. "Gibbs you going to be okay here by yourself?" "Yeah Kate. I got him go." "Thanks. I'll be home in a couple hours. Going for a run and a swim." Kate leaves and goes to meet Ziva at the gym.

Kate parks and puts her stuff in one of the lockers. She grabs her towel and a bottle of water and see's Ziva coming in to the locker room as well. "Hey Kate. Gibbs let you out of the house tonight huh?" "Yeah, although he wasn't too happy about it. Sometimes I just need some time to myself ya know?" "I totally understand you on that one Kate. That's why I still take kickboxing and yoga classes when I can, just to get away from Tony sometimes. Shall we run, then swim?" "Yeah sure Ziva. Sounds good."

Kate and Ziva run about two miles then swim for a couple miles as well. Both ladies hit the showers then drive home. Gibbs has Jonathan is his lap reading today's paper when Kate gets into the house. Gibbs puts down his paper and places Jonathan upstairs for bed. He tucks him in and goes back downstairs to finish his paper. Kate makes some oatmeal for a snack and some tea. Gibbs finishes his paper and joins Kate in the kitchen. He's just been happy that she's been home the last week. "Have a good work out?" "Yeah I did thanks. Would you like some oat meal?" "No I'm good thanks. Still full from dinner." Kate finishes her snack and washes the dishes. Gibbs comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and nibbles on her neck line. Kate finishes what she's doing and dries off her hands and faces Gibbs. She runs her hands through his silver hair that she loves so much. They both just stand there enjoying the quiet closeness.

Gibbs sweeps her up in his arms and Kate wraps her hands around his neck. She kisses him with a longing that he's never felt from her before. Gibbs places her on their bed and removes her clothing he places her under the covers and gets undressed himself. He shuts the door and shuts the lights off before he crawls into bed with his wife. Gibbs wandering hands roam Kate's toned body and abdomen staying there for a minute. Kate kisses Gibbs and pulls him close. His hands go around her back and pull her closer as well. Both their kisses become needy with desire. She bites down on his lower lip and he enters Kate slowly at first. Both moan at the contact. "Mmmm Jethro. Don't stop." Gibbs slows his pace and Kate wraps her legs around his waist. "Katie." Gibbs kisses her again and Kate arches her back and clamps down on him. "God Kate. Your so tight." Kate's body is glistening with sweat same as Gibbs. She's on the edge. "Oh Jesus. Jethro. Faster." Gibbs picks up his pace and Kate grabs onto his shoulders digging her nails into him. She looks into his eyes and finally climaxes. Whimpering his name. His most favorite sound in the world. He kisses her again climaxing himself. Both stay wrapped in each others arms. He pulls out of her and she moves closer to him putting her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her waist and strokes her hair. "I love you Jethro. I know it's soon but I can't wait to have another child with you." "I know me too Katie. I love you too. I hope it's a girl." "Me too Jethro, Me too. After this one. I think I'm done. Two is enough." "Yeah I agree Katie. Now you need to go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow. You have that Doctor's appointment first thing in the morning. I'm coming with you to make sure everything's alright." "Thanks. I hate going to those things by myself. Your right lets go to bed. I'm tired. You wore me out Gibbs." Kate says kissing him staring into her favorite baby blues. Gibbs smirks at her and she lays her head on his chest. With in a few minutes she falls asleep same as him.

Tuesday morning comes. Kate and Gibbs are awakened by their alarm. Kate showers and Gibbs feeds Jonathan and bathes him in the kitchen sink. He dresses him for the day and places him into his crib upstairs. The little guy falls back asleep. Gibbs slips into the bathroom and showers. Kate's already dressed and ready for the day. She decided on black pin stripe pants and a teal sweater. She sticks with flats today to give her feet a break. Kate slips her hair into a pony tail and puts on her makeup while Gibbs is next to her brushing his teeth and shaving for the day. He's standing there in his boxers. "Morning Gibbs. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah I did. Jonathan didn't even wake once. Did you?" "Yeah I did. I feel rested for once, and so far I don't have any nausea." "That's good Kate. I'm going to get dressed." Kate kisses Gibbs then grabs Jonathan and takes him downstairs. She's happy Gibbs has already fed him and dressed him for the day. She makes oatmeal for breakfast and her tea. Gibbs comes downstairs in Gray pants and a black polo shirt. Gibbs grabs a bagel and a cup of to go coffee. "Ready to go?" "Yeah I just need to pack his diaper bag." "I got it Kate. Finish your breakfast." Gibbs packs five bottles and six diapers. As well as an extra change of clothes and his hippo. Kate finishes eating and puts her bowl in the sink. She rinses it off and grabs her coat, gloves and scarf and puts them on. She leaves her badge and gun in her purse. Gibbs loads up the car with the stroller and puts the car seat in place. Kate grabs her purse and picks up Jonathan who is still asleep in her arms. She locks up the house and places him in his car seat carefully not to wake him up. She places his blanket over the car seat and gets in the car herself followed by Gibbs.

Gibbs looks over to his wife and smiles. He caresses her face and kisses her. Kate grabs his hand and places it in her lap. Gibbs drives them to her Doctor's office. They walk up with Jonathan and check in. "Kate Gibbs, Checking in for my appointment." "Sure I'll just need your drivers license and your insurance card. Kate hands her both and the nurse makes copies of them for their records. She hands them back. "Now have a seat we'll be with you shortly." Kate sits down next to Gibbs. He puts his arm around her then kisses her forehead. Jonathan is still asleep in his car seat. "Caitlin Gibbs?" Kate and Gibbs get up and walk into the Doctor's office. Gibbs has the sleeping Jonathan. "Alight Caitlin I'll need you up on that scale. You can hang your coat and things up there." Kate hangs up her coat and scarf. She sets her purse down on the floor and gets up on the scale. "Alright. One hundred and thirty five pounds. How far along are you?" "About a month." "Okay right this way. We'll put you in room three." Gibbs and Kate follow the nurse into the room. She takes Kate's blood pressure. "Alright that's normal. Nothing to worry about there. Your perfectly healthy. Any allergies to any medications or anything else?" "Nope. Not that I'm aware of." "Alright the doctor will be in to see you shortly."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate sits up on the patient table and Gibbs has Jonathan on the floor next to him still asleep in his car seat. After about five minutes there's a knock on the door. "Come in." "Hi Caitlin. Good to see you guys again. Everything going well so far?" "Yes Dr. Smith. Just have some morning sickness that's all." "How's Jonathan doing? He sleeping for you through the night?" "Yea, he's a good baby so far. About five months already." Dr. Smith checks Kate's vitals. "Alright were going to start you on your pre natal vitamins just to keep it safe. Your in good shape and you eat well so you won't need more than one. So lift up your sweater for me and we can take a peek." Kate lifts her sweater and the doctor applies some jelly to he stomach. He turns on the ultra sound machine. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" "Yes. Please." "Alright lets get started." Dr. Smith takes pictures and prints them out. He continues his test. "Alright everything looks good here Kate. She's healthy, your healthy. I can prescribe you something for your morning sickness If you'd like?" "I'm having a girl?" "That's right Kate. Congratulations. I shouldn't need to see you again for another three months. Unless you have any concerns of course. Feel free to call me. Here. Your all set. I'll write those prescriptions for you and you can be on your way." "Thank you Doctor." Dr. Smith hands Kate her pictures and Gibbs walks up and grabs some paper towel to clean up her stomach. Dr. Smith excuses himself and Kate and Gibbs are alone. Kate is still laying down and Gibbs kisses her stomach then kisses her. He stares lovingly into her eyes. She grabs his hand. "I knew it would be a girl. I can't wait to see what she looks like." "I'm sure she'll look just like you Katie. Now come on. It's 0630 we need to get going." Kate gets up and pulls her shirt down. Gibbs picks up Jonathan who is still asleep. Gibbs puts on his coat and Kate grabs hers off the rack. Kate pays her co pay and puts on her jacket and scarf and can't help but smile.

Kate and Gibbs drive into NCIS headquarters. Kate gets out and sets up the stroller. Gibbs grabs Jonathan and he's finally awake and all smiles today. He sets him in the stroller and they walk up to daycare together and check him in for the day. "Alright my little guy. I'll see you later at lunch." Kate and Gibbs kiss him good bye for the day and get back into the elevator to go into the bullpen. Gibbs hit's the emergency switch and the elevator stops. He wraps Kate in a passionate embrace an kisses her. She runs her hands through his hair and bites on his lower lip. His hands start to wander. "Gibbs. We don't have time for a quickie in the elevator. I have to go check in with Jen." Kate says laughing. "I know Katie. I just love you. I'm happy. Thank you for giving me a daughter again." "Your welcome Jethro. I know I'm happy too. I love you more than you know." Kate kisses him again and she switches on the emergency switch. They ride down into the bullpen and separate. Kate drops her stuff off at her desk and grabs her files she was working on yesterday. She straps on her badge and palm pilot. "Morning, boss, Kate." "Morning Tony." Both Kate and Gibbs say in unison. "Morning Ziva. Want to run again later?" "Sorry Kate. I have plans with Tony tonight." "It's alright Ziva. I'll see you later. Maybe we can get lunch at the cafeteria?" "Sure Kate. See you later."

Kate rides the elevator down to Abby first and Abby is happy to see her friend. "Morning Kate how are things in Kibbs world?" "Their great actually Abby. We had our first appointment this morning. I'm having a girl." "Aww Kate that's perfect. Now all you guys need is a dog." "I know right. Here's the pictures." Kate hands Abby the ultrasound pictures and Abby takes a look at them. "I bet she'll look just like you." "I hope so. Either way I'm just happy. Well I'd better go check in with the director." "Alright bye Kate." Abby says hugging her friend. Kate walks up stairs with her files that she's been profiling. She knocks on the Director's door. "Come in." Kate walks in and sits down and the director's desk. "Morning Kate. Feeling better today?" "Yes. Much. The doctor gave me a prescription for my nausea. So I feel good as new. We also found out that were having a girl." "Aw. Congratulations Kate. That's great news." "Thanks Jen." "Alright Kate. Today were watching interrogations in M-TAC today. I know it sounds boring but we will break for lunch at noon." "Okay director. Sounds good. Have their files ready for me?" "Yeah here Kate. Go look them over and see if I missed anything. Come back at nine am and we'll head over to M-TAC." "Alright Jen. Sounds good. I'll see you then." Kate grabs her files and walks downstairs back into the bullpen. Kate gets started on her work and begins going over her files. She puts on her I-pod for a distraction from her former co-workers. Kate puts on some live John Mayer music and begins her work.

Gibbs and his team get called onto a case. Gibbs hands Kate his pager for the daycare center. Kate takes off her ear phones. "You going to be alright here If I leave for a few hours?" "Yeah Jethro. I'm fine. I don't think I'm going anywhere. Just M-TAC at nine. Go." "Okay thanks. Call if you need anything alright?" "Sure thing Gibbs. Thanks." Kate tugs on her ear lobe and smiles at Gibbs. He does the same. Him and his team leave to go Investigate three missing Navy cadets outside of Quantico. Kate puts her ear phones back in and gets to work.

Nine am comes around and Kate locks her I-pod in her desk and she meets Jen in M-TAC with her morning tea. Kate grabs her head set and has her files in her lap. Jen sits down next to Kate with her coffee. "Old habits die hard I see director." Kate says laughing. "Oh yeah. Well you can thank being a partner to Gibbs for this one." Jen says drinking her coffee again. "Ducky insists I drink tea but I can't seem to do it. I like coffee better. Well we better sign on. Were watching interrogations from Iraq today at a prison camp. Kate speak up don't be shy. Profile away." "Yes ma'am." Kate mutes her head piece and just watches away. "Director Sheppard NCIS headquarters signing on with Head special profiling agent Kate Gibbs. Good morning Kernel Jackson." "Morning Ma'am. Is this special Agent Leeroy Jethro Gibbs wife? I never thought I'd see the day. Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I served with him back in desert storm." "Pleased to meet you Kernel. Yes I'm his wife. Presidential secret service detail before that." Kate says proudly smiling at the kernel. "Alright ladies. Agent Gibbs, and Agent Sheppard you'll be watching. Only myself will be able to hear you and well the operator of course. So feel free to speak your mind." "Yes Kernel." Kate and Jen say in unison. Kate and Jen continue their work through noon. "Alright Kernel were going to break for lunch. We'll meet you back here in an hour at 1300." "Sounds good Madam director. See you then."

"Alright be back here at 1300 and we should be finished up here around 1600." "Okay thanks Jen sounds good." Kate leaves and goes to check in on Jonathan. "So Mary how's he been for you so far today?" "He's been fine Kate. All smiles. He rarely fusses. He really is a good baby." "Good I'm glad. Well I'm on my lunch break so I'll take him with me." "Sure when will you be back?" "About twelve forty five." "Okay Kate. See ya then." Kate grabs his diaper bag and car seat. She carries him down to her desk and grabs her wallet out of her purse. "Ziva, you ready for lunch?" "Sure Kate. Lets go. Tony, Gibbs and Mcgee went out so I'm hungry. I'll call Abby." "Sounds good Ziva. I have to be back in M-TAC at 1300." Ziva calls Abby downstairs. "Abby Schuito." "Abby it's Ziva. Listen Kate and I were going to go eat in the cafeteria, want to join us?" "Sure I'll meet you down there. Bye." Kate grabs Jonathan's diaper bag and she carries his car seat. "Need help Kate?" "No Ziva I got it thanks. It's a good work out." Both ladies go downstairs and meet up for lunch with Abby. Kate grabs a chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. She grabs a bottle of water and Ziva grabs a turkey and Swiss and water. Abby grabs a burger and fries and a coke. All three sit down and Kate eats then feeds Jonathan. "Wow Kate, I can't believe how big he's getting already." "I know Abby. He gets heavier every time I lift him." Abby picks up Jonathan and starts playing with him. "Oh sorry Ziva, Did you want a turn?" "Sure thanks Abby." Abby goes back to her food and Kate throws her stuff away and walks back. "Well ladies thanks for eating with me. I gotta go check him back into day care. I have to be up at M-TAC for 1300. You guys in for dinner this Sunday at our house?" "Sure Kate. Mcgee and I will be there." "You know Tony can't say no to free food. We'll be there too Kate." "Alright see you guys later." Kate grabs Jonathan and puts him in his car seat. She grabs his diaper bag and goes up to the fourth floor. "Alright Mary. I should be back for him at four or four thirty." "Okay Kate see you then." Kate grabs her wallet out of Jonathan's diaper bag and goes back downstairs to her desk. She see's Gibbs there alone with out Mcgee or Dinozzo.

Kate stops at Gibbs desk. "Hi Jethro. Everything alright?" "Yeah great actually Kate. We found our missing sailors and have the case wrapped up. What are you up to today?" "Watching interrogations in an Iraq prison camp with Kernel Jackson. He says hi by the way. He said something about my being your wife right away." Kate says laughing sitting on his desk. "Yeah I remember him. He is a good man, and a good marine. You feeling better since you started taking that anti nausea medicine?" "Yes, much better. I'm hardly nauseated at all now. Just a little bit tired." "Well I'm glad your feeling better Katie. You had me worried there for a little bit." "I know, I'm sorry. I'd tell you if something was really wrong. Where's Mcgee and Dinozzo?" "They had to stop somewhere on the way back from lunch. I don't know." "Oh okay. Well I gotta get back upstairs. I should be ready to leave around 1630. What about you?" "Yeah same here. Just have to wrap a few things up. See you later Kate." "Bye Jethro." Kate says leaning over his desk kissing him." Kate gets up and grabs her files and head set and walks back upstairs to M-TAC. Gibbs just stares off in Kate's direction waiting to finish out his day.

Kate walks into M-TAC and sits next to Jen. "Kate I talked to Grace. She said you can continue work on Pandora as long as you always wear a mask while outside." Kate's face lights up. "Really Director? That's great news." "I knew you'd be pleased. Neytiri was asking for you. She was wondering why you haven't been around and I told her. She understood." "Good I'm glad I've missed her and Trudy. I'm happy we've found our missing comrades as well. I really do wish that Gibbs could be a part of this." "All in due time Kate. All in due time. For now he has to be on the sidelines." "Okay Director. When do we leave for Pandora again?" "Monday for a week. That is if you can handle being away for that long Kate." "No it's okay Jen. I can use a break sometimes. I miss being able to be alone sometimes." "I know what you mean Kate. Well it's 1300 we need to sign back in. That is if we want to leave early today." "Good call Director." Jen and Kate finish their files and finish with the interrogations from Kernel Jackson. "See you tomorrow Jen. Need anything else from me?" "No Kate that will be all today. Be ready to leave at 1000." "Yes ma'am. See you tomorrow morning." Kate leaves her files with Jen and takes her headset downstairs. She see's Tony and Ziva packing up their stuff leaving for the day. Abby is leaning against Tim's desk. Kate smiles at the sight. She never thought she and Abby would be pregnant at the same time. Kate walks over to her desk and locks everything up and shuts everything down. "Hey Abbs. You guys planning on coming over for dinner on Sunday?" "Yeah sure Kate. Just as long as you don't make fish. Little man here hate's it. I can't be anywhere near that smell with out getting nauseated." Abby says patting her stomach. "Sure Abby. I won't make fish I promise. You should really get some anti nausea medicine. It works wonders. Well bye guys. Congratulations again so happy for you guys. Bye Ziva, Tony. See you Sunday. Ready to go Gibbs?" "Yeah lets go get Jonathan. Later guys." Gibbs says waving to his team.

Abby, Tim, Tony and Ziva are left down in the bullpen. Everyone locks up and shuts everything down. "So guys, when are you two getting married and having rug rats?" Mcgee asks Tony and Ziva. Ziva just looks nervous. "What, Why do you ask Mcgee?" "No reason. Just thought you two would join the party that's all." "Tony and I are happy just the way things are. I'm not sure I want children and neither does Tony." "Yeah Mcgee. Mind your own business. Besides I already have one spoiled Nephew soon to be two with yours Probie. Not to mention a Niece I'm going to have to worry about. If she's going to be anything like Kate I'm going to be in trouble." "No kidding Tony." Ziva says laughing. Come on monkey butt lets go home." "Alright Ziva. Bye Mcgee, Abby." "Bye guys. Abby and Tim make their way home.

*At Tony and Ziva's flat*

Tony makes dinner and Ziva sets the table. Ziva sits down and flips on the hockey game. "So Tony, why do you think Mcgee asked us that question. I mean we've never actually talked about marriage and kids." "I don't know Ziva. I know I love you. I guess we can talk about marriage. As far as children go. If it happens it happens." "I agree with you on that one Tony. Let's not rush it. I'm happy just the way things are. I love living with you. You are a good provider. I think you would be good husband material and a good father. Your good with kids." "Thanks Ziva. I think you'd be a good mother. Your good with Jonathan. It's different with your own kids you know." "Yeah I do. I just feel like if something were to happen to Jonathan around me. I'd be afraid Gibbs would kill me." Tony thinks about something for a second. "Ahh what the hell." "What is it Tony?" Tony smiles at her and gets down on one knee and hands her a black box. "Well Kid. What do you say? Marry me?' Ziva opens the box and finds a two karat square cut diamond on a platinum band inside. "Aww, Tony. I love it. Yes I'll marry you." Tony picks her up in his arms and kisses her. He has the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Good cause I already asked Gibbs for permission." "Tony. Gibbs isn't my father. But good call. Your not going to ever meet my real father." "I wasn't counting on it Ziva." "Tony just don't ask me for children yet please. I'm not even sure if I want any. Does that bother you?" "No Ziva doesn't bother me one bit" Tony and Ziva enjoy their dinner and make love the rest of the night.

*Gibbs household*

Kate puts Jonathan down for a nap after breast feeding him again. She grabs the baby monitor and walks into the basement to find Gibbs staining his boat since it's all finished. Kate smiles and he stops staining and caps the stain up. "So Jethro. I have to tell you something. I don't know if your going to like it." "Ugh, Katie. I'm in a good mood today come on." "Jen and I leave for Pandora for a week." "I thought you couldn't go there since your pregnant." "Actually I'm cleared to go. Listen I also have to tell you that your avatar body will be ready in a month. Your expected to be on board with this." Kate says profiling his reaction. "Damn it Kate. Don't profile me like that. I'm your husband remember? Father of your children." "I know sorry Jethro. I promise you. You will love every minute your there. It's amazing." "And what are we supposed to do with Jonathan while we go out to play in the woods?' "He can come with us Gibbs. Grace is already setting up a day care for us there." Gibbs is silenced for a minute so he can process this. "Kate. I don't know. I have to think about this." " I understand Jethro. But I leave on Monday. I just thought you should know." "Thanks I know that Kate. I just don't know if I want to or not. I like my current reality. But if you think they will need me then I'll go." Kate smiles and kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck. Gibbs kisses her back and knocks her against his boat. She rocks her hips against his erection and smiles. Gibbs bites her lower lip that he loves so much. "I love you Gibbs. I wish you were coming with me Monday." "I know maybe I should to see what you guys are getting myself into." "I can ask Jen. Maybe she'll allow it. You shouldn't be expected to work on something you haven't even seen like I was. She just kind of threw this into my lap. It's only fair." Gibbs picks her up stairs and lays her on the couch. He leans over her and smiles. "Oh Jethro, Sex on the living room couch? What if our neighbors see us?" Kate says laughing. "Then I guess we can always shoot them." Gibbs says pulling her jeans off. Followed by her shirt. Kate goes to work on his pants and rips his shirt off. "Alright Gibbs, I'll get my gun." Kate laughs kissing him again. They make love on the couch and fall asleep.

After about an hour Kate wakes up and gets dressed same as Gibbs. "I'm going to go check on little man He's probably hungry. What about you Gibbs, dinner?" "Sure Kate I'm hungry. What do you want me o make?" "Why don't you do burgers. I think there's still some ground round in the fridge." "Alright sure. I'll figure out something else to make with it." Kate walks up and kisses him again. "I love you Gibbs. I mean it." Kate says smiling while walking upstairs to get Jonathan. Gibbs gets started to work on dinner. He decided on hash browns and green beans for side dishes. Kate walks into Jonathan's room and he's awake and all smiles when she walks in. "My little man. Your finally awake." Kate says picking him up and kissing his cheek. He just laughs at her. "Whoops, someone needs to be changed." Kate changes him and puts him in his overalls and a blue tee shirt and his NCIS hat that Tony gave to him. Kate sets him down and he sits up on his own. Kate snaps a picture and laughs. "Alright little guy lets get you something to eat." Kate picks him up and puts him over her shoulders and walks down stairs into the kitchen. She sets him in his car seat and fixes a bottle with some cereal in it. She hands him his bottle and he happily eats it. Kate sets the kitchen table and pours some ice tea into two glasses. Gibbs is done cooking and brings all the food to the table. "Thanks Jet is smells great. I'm actually happy that I can say that now and not be nauseated." "Me too Katie. I'm glad your not sick anymore. I hated just watching you be sick and not be able to do anything for you. It broke my heart." "Aw Jethro. It's okay. It's worth it I mean. Look at our little man here. He's perfect. Plus seeing his smiling face after a long day at work makes me so happy. I can tell you are happy too." Gibbs looks at his son and then at Kate. "Yeah I'm pretty happy and content actually." Kate and Gibbs eat their dinner and spend it talking and enjoying their time together.

Saturday comes around and Gibbs, Kate and Jonathan spend it with Abby and Tim at their house. Abby is playing with Jonathan and Mcgee and Gibbs are outside playing basketball. "So Mcgee, you ready to be a dad? It's a lot to take on. If you ever need any advice you can always ask me." "Thanks Gibbs. I really appreciate that. I think I'm ready for it. I mean Abby's only bout a month and a half pregnant so things are going good. Already went for the first check up and were having a boy. I think Abby will make a great mother. She's really good with all kids." "Yeah I can see that Tim. Jet really likes his Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim. He loves that damn hippo so much. The only thing I can tell you is that when they smile and look up at you for the first time. That's the best feeling in the world. I can't believe he's going to be a year and a half already. He's already starting to walk for Christ's sakes." "Yeah I know it's weird, to watch them grow up so fast. Do you think Tony and Ziva will have kids now that they are getting married?" Gibbs laughs. "I don't know. I can't see Ziva with kids. Tony would be a great dad I think. Ziva I think just needs to have an open mind." Mcgee laughs and the boys go for a jog in the park.

Abby and Kate are left in the living room sitting there watch Jonathan play. "So Abby ready to be a mom?" "Yeah I can't wait. I know it's a lot of work but I'm excited. Were having a boy so Jonathan here will have a play date. I think Tim will make a great Father. Gibbs is such a good father and husband. You are really lucky Kate. I'm glad things worked out for both of you." "Me too Abby. I'm extremely thankful every day I get to wake up in his arms. Tim is an amazing husband too. I'm happy for you guys. The only advice I can give you about labor is to not think about it and get the drugs. Don't be stupid and not get the drugs." Abby laughs. "Alright thanks Kate. That's good advice. Want to go shopping? I could pick up a few things for the nursery and such. "Sure Abby. Lets go tell our men where were going." Kate gets up and grabs Jonathan's car seat and puts him in it. She places the hippo in there as well as putting the blanket over the car seat. Kate grabs her keys and puts on her coat, scarf and hat. She grabs her purse and walks out to the car and straps Jonathan in the back of her SUV. "Going somewhere ladies?' "Yeah Gibbs. Were going to go shopping. Is that alright?" "Yeah sure you girls have fun. Tim and I are gonna watch the hockey game." "Alright bye sweetheart." Kate says kissing him getting into the car. Abby walks out next and kisses Tim. "See ya later Mcgee. Love you. Take it easy on Gibbs." "Hey Abbs. I'm not that old. Come on." "I know I was just giving you a hard time. Later boss man." Abby gets into Kate's car and Kate backs out of the drive way and they head off to the local mall. "Alright hungry Mcgee?" "Yeah Gibbs, I still have those steaks in the fridge we could make those." "Alright Mcgee. Now your talking. I'll fire them up. Just point me to your kitchen." Mcgee and Gibbs get to work on their dinner.

Kate parks the car and Abby grabs the stroller and sets it up for Kate. Kate places him in the stroller and grabs Jonathan's diaper bag and places it underneath the stroller. "Got everything Kate?" "Yeah thanks. Lets go." Kate says locking the car. "So did you figure out what you want to do for the nursery yet?" "No I haven't I was thinking of a Noah's arc type of deal or Winnie the pooh. But nothing too girly in case it happens to be a boy." "Yeah that's why I chose baby fish pattern. Just in case. I guess I can move my office downstairs into the basement and use the office for this ones room. I still haven't found a name yet. I'm thinking Isabel, Lisa, or Autumn, or maybe even possibly August. I'm going to ask Gibbs if he would like to use Kelly as the middle name." "Aw, Kate that's so sweet." "I would think he wouldn't have a problem with it but you never really can tell what Gibbs is thinking sometimes." Abby and Kate make their way into JCPenny's and start looking at clothes for their kids. Kate finds pants, shirts and little outfits for Jonathan and Abby picks up some onesies and that's about it. "Kate and Abby grab lunch at Olga's and shop for themselves. "I guess we should head back home. It is getting late." "Good call Kate lets go."

Tim and Gibbs are sitting enjoying the hockey game and eating their dinner. "This is good Gibbs thanks." "No problem Tim. It's my pleasure. Just don't ever hurt Abby okay. I don't wan to have to shoot you." "Back at you Gibbs." Tim says taking a sip of his beer. Abby and Kate walk through the door with Jonathan and their stuff. "Did you girls buy out the place?" "No Jethro. Just got Jonathan here some new clothes and some more clothes for the office. I even managed to pick you up some things as well." "Thanks Kate." Abby takes her coat off and grabs a glass of Iced tea from the fridge. "Kate you want a glass?" "Sure thanks Abbs. I'm gonna feed Jonathan." Kate walks into the living room and sits on the recliner and fixes him a bottle. She feeds then burps him and he is all smiles with laughter. Abby walks in and hands Kate her glass and sits on the other chair next to Tim. "You boys have a good dinner? Looks like it your plates are empty." "Yeah we did. Gibbs is a pretty good cook. I'll clean up boss." "Thanks Mcgee." Mcgee heads to the kitchen with the dirty dishes and begins washing. Kate hands Abby Jonathan for some quality playtime with his Aunt Abby. "Thanks Kate. Is he always this happy?" Abby says bouncing him on her leg. "Yeah for the most part." Kate says sitting next to Gibbs on the couch. He puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. Kate eases into his side and relaxes Letting Abby take care of Jonathan for a little while. Mcgee finishes with Dish duty and takes his place back on the couch. "Well Abby you ready to get home?" "Yeah Tim I am. I could use a nap or an early bed time I think." Both Abby and Tim get up. Abby places Jonathan in Kate's lap and hugs her. "Thanks for a great day Kate." "Your welcome Abby. I'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner at our house. Come by around five." "Alright bye Gibbs." "Bye Abby." He says hugging her and Tim. They let them selves out the door and Abby grabs her bag. "Well it's ten I guess I'll put this one down for bed. Do you want to give him his bath or should I?" "I can do it Kate. Go for a run if you like or just sit here and I'll be back down. "Okay thanks Jethro." Gibbs grabs Jonathan and puts him on his shoulders and walks upstairs to give him his bath. He dries him off and changes him into a fresh diaper and his pajamas. He is always all smiles around his dad. "Alright little man. It's time for bed. Let your mom have five minutes of peace." Gibbs kisses his forehead and tucks him into bed. Jonathan is asleep in a few minutes. Gibbs walks down stairs and finds Kate asleep on the couch with the television on. Gibbs shuts off the television and sweeps her into his arms and she rests her head against his chest on instinct. He places her in bed and undresses her and slips her into his marine tee shirt. Gibbs strips into his boxers and climbs into bed as well. Gibbs covers them under the covers and Kate stirs unconsciously in her sleep. Gibbs leans into Kate and wraps his arm around her waist and rested on her small stomach, and falls asleep shortly after.

Gibbs is the first one to wake. He surprises himself and sleeps in. He gets out of bed and showers, shaves and brushes his teeth and rinses with mouth wash. He checks on Jonathan and he's awake. "Hey there buddy. Ready for the day?" Gibbs picks him up and takes him downstairs. He feeds him his bottle and burps him. Gives him another bath and changes him into his blue jean overalls and a blue tee shirt. Gibbs places him in his crib and begins to make breakfast for himself and Kate. Jonathan is quite content playing with his wooden toy truck. Kate wakes to the smell of food and showers. She brushes her hair and lets it air dry then brushes her teeth and rinses out with mouth wash. She slips on her winter robe and slippers and heads downstairs. Kate smiles at the sight of Gibbs cooking. She walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his shoulder. "Morning sweetheart. Smells good. Thank you." Kate says kissing his cheek. "Your welcome. I'd figured that would wake you up. I wanted you to sleep in. He's been fed, bathed and changed. So he should be good for a while." Kate picks Jonathan up and plays with him until breakfast is ready.

Gibbs serves the food and Kate puts Jonathan in his portable crib. She grabs a cup of hot tea. Gibbs grabs his usual coffee. Both sit down to eat. "So Katie. We have dinner to make tonight. What did you want to make?" "I don't know something simple. Probably pork and roasted red skin potatoes and fresh garlic green beans. I have it all in the freezer just have to thaw it and cook it. I'd like to start clearing out that office upstairs and get it ready for nursery number two." "Well Kate we can do that if you want but I think that's not necessary till they get older. There's enough room in Jonathan's room for two of them." "True, but what if the newborn starts crying to wake him up." "Oh good point Kate. Didn't think about that. Yeah I guess we can start that today." Kate finishes breakfast and gets clean up duty. She finishes with the dishes. "Alright I'll go get dressed. You got him?" "Yeah go ahead Katie." Kate kisses Gibbs then books it up stairs to change.

Kate gets clean up duty and walks upstairs with Jonathan to put him in his swing in the spare bedroom. Gibbs follows up and him and Kate start dismantling all the office equipment and carrying it downstairs into the basement. "Alright we'll just set it in the corner for now until we figure out what to do with it." "So are we going out on and all pink nursery?" "Come on Jethro. You should know me better than that. No neutral colors, just incase we end up with another son. You never know what your going to end up with." "Good point Caitlin." Kate and Gibbs book it upstairs and get ready to remove the rest of the furniture.

After two hours the room is emptied. "Alright I think I'm going to go start dinner. It's 230 and it needs to cook for three hours or so." "Alright I'll keep little man here entertained. Unless you needed any help with anything Kate?" "No I'm okay thanks. If you watch him it will be all the help in the world." Kate kisses Jonathan and kisses Gibbs. "Okay Kate. I think were going to go for a walk then." Kate books it down into the kitchen and takes the pork out of the fridge. She dresses it with rosemary, olive oil, and puts pieces of fresh garlic into the pork tenderloin. She puts it in the oven and starts making the fresh pumpernickel bread in her bread maker. Next she prepares the redskin potatoes. She boils them then puts them in the oven with olive oil, garlic and salt and pepper. Next Kate prepares the fresh green beans and peals some more garlic. She cooks them on the stove top and it's nearly 530 when people start to arrive. Gibbs comes back with Jonathan and feeds him and places him in his crib upstairs for a nap. He checks on Kate in the kitchen. "You doing alright here Katie?" "Yeah thanks. If you want to set the table. Jen, Ducky, Abby and Tim are all out in the living room." "Oh, okay sure, Ziva and Tony aren't here yet?" "No Jet, not yet." Gibbs sets the table and goes to sit with his guests.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming over." Gibbs says sitting down with a glass of red wine. "Everything smells great Gibbs." "Thanks Jen, you should really say that to Kate. She's the chef around here." "How's Jonathan?" Abby asks drinking her water. "He just went down for a nap. He should be awake after dinner for visitors." "Okay that sounds great Jethro. Remember if you or Kate ever need a baby sitter for a weekend Ducky and I will be happy to watch him for you." "Really Jen? Thanks. I might take you up on that offer when we start to paint nursery number two next weekend." "Any time Gibbs it would be my pleasure." Ducky says sipping his burbon. Kate sets the pork, bread and side dishes on the table along with some freshly whipped garlic lemon butter. Kate walks into the living room and gets the door. "Tony, Ziva. Welcome." Kate says hugging each one and taking their coats. "Thanks for having us for dinner Kate." "Oh no problem Tony, I love being able to have an excuse for a dinner party. Come on in, food just finished. Can I get you something to drink?" "Yeah sure I'll take a glass of red." "Me too thanks Kate." Tony and Ziva follow Kate into the kitchen along with the rest of her guests. Everyone gets seated at the table and starts eating. "Wow Kate. This is really good. I haven't had pork this tender in a long time." "Thanks Ziva. It's not a hard dish to make and it tastes good. That's my secret." "So Abby, are you and Tim getting excited about the baby? You seem like your going to be a great mom." "Yeah I am excited Jen. Thank you. It seems simple enough." Everyone eats their dinner and Mcgee and Dinozzo get clean up duty for Kate. "Thanks guys. I'm going to go check on Jonathan please excuse me." Kate says going upstairs. "Gibbs thanks again for having Sunday night dinners. It's a nice way to see everyone besides at the office or out on the field." "Your right Ziva, and your welcome. It was Kate's idea. I just roll with it. Plus it's nice to see you guys too. Have you and Tony decided on a date yet for the wedding?" "Yeah we have Gibbs. Probably in May sometime more than likely memorial day weekend." "Good call since we should be closed for that weekend." "Well I'll get the cake Ducky and I brought." Jen says getting up, She grabs paper plates and forks. Ducky cuts the chocolate bumpy cake and Kate walks down with Jonathan in her arms. He's awake and hungry. "Hey little man." Abby says getting up. "Watch out. He's still not awake yet Abbs. He's cranky and hungry. You know how his dad gets when he's cranky and hungry." "Good point Kate I'll let him wake up." Abby says laughing. Kate makes a fresh pot of coffee and fixes Jonathan a bottle and eats her cake. "Thanks for bringing desert guys. Good choice. There's fresh coffee too." "Your welcome Kate. Anyone else want a cup while I'm up." Dinozzo, Gibbs, Mcgee, Jen and Ziva all raise their hands. "Alright four more cups. I'll be right back." Ducky says getting up and getting the coffee. He comes back with a tray and five cups with cream and sugar. "Alright here we go." Ducky says sitting down and enjoying his desert and coffee.

Kate hands Abby Jonathan and Abby enjoys her quality baby play time. Her and Tim take advantage of it. Jen and Ducky clean up the dishes and when Jen turns away and wipes her hands dry she turns to find Ducky standing there on one knee with a box in his hand. "Ducky?" "Well Jen, would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jen looks over to her family and they are all smiling and nodding yes. She looks to Ducky. "Get off your knee Ducky, yes, I'll marry you." Ducky gets up and hugs her. He places the ring on her finger. It's a 2 karat oval shaped diamond on a platinum ban. Ducky kisses her on the cheek and Gibbs and company clap. "Enough now. There's nothing to see here." "Jen, your so much like Kate and not being the center of attention it's ridiculous." Gibbs says laughing. "You've got that right Gibbs." Dinozzo says laughing. Jen and Ducky come back to the table and sit down Kate grabs a pack of cards. It's still early. Any one up for rummy?" "Ducky and I have an early morning so next time Kate. Thank you for dinner." "Your welcome Jen, Ducky see you guys tomorrow, and congratulations on your engagement." Kate says walking them out and hugging each one. "Thanks Kate, Remember you and Gibbs are expected to report to Quantico airspace at 1000 tomorrow morning. Dinozzo your in charge while were gone for a week. I'll get you the satellite number where we can be reached for emergencies or any problems that will come up. Feel free to call us." "Yes director. See you tomorrow. Oh and congratulations." "Thank you Tony. Good luck." Jen says putting on her coat same as Ducky and they leave in his Morgan.

Kate sits back down and grabs Jonathan. Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Abby all sit down to play rummy. Kate deals and they play until ten thirty. "Wow I didn't realize what time it is. Ziva we should get home. Have an early day tomorrow." "Yes boss." Ziva says laughing at the fact that now she will now know how Kate used to feel. "Yeah Tim, we should get going too. Thanks again for dinner guys. It was great." Kate and Gibbs show everyone out and they put Jonathan down for bed. "I don't know about you but I'm beat." Kate says yawning and stretching. "Me too. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." "You have no idea Gibbs. But I guarantee that you will love every minute of it." "I hope your right Kate. Lets get to bed." Kate and Gibbs make love and fall asleep.

Morning comes it's 0830. Kate is the first one awake. She gives Jonathan his bath and changes him into a pair of blue jean pants and a NCIS tee shirt. She slips on his tiny socks and tennis shoes. "Alright little man lets get you some breakfast and some bottles for the week. Ready for your first helicopter ride?" Gibbs gets up and showered, shaved and dressed. Gibbs comes down and see's Kate eating her morning oat meal and feeding Jonathan. He snaps a picture with out Kate looking. "Morning Katie. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah I did thanks. Did you? There's fresh coffee on and a thermos there for you as well." "I did sleep well Kate thanks. I'll take him so you can get ready." "Thanks Baby." Kate says kissing Gibbs and handing him their son. She rinses out her dish and puts in on the dryer. Kate goes upstairs and showers, she dries her hair and wears it straight and down today. Her hair is midway down her back. "Wow almost time for a hair cut." Kate says looking in the mirror. To her surprise Gibbs is standing behind her "You better not cut that beautiful hair of yours." "Jethro, I was going to trim it not cut it all off." "Okay good. I love you with long hair." "Oh alright you win. I won't cut it. Just don't ever dye yours okay. I don't know what I would do. I love your silver hair. It's a big turn on." Kate says running her fingers through his hair. Gibbs smiles and kisses her.

"Alright Gibbs, can you pack his diaper bag for enough clothes for a week, and bottles too." "Sure Kate. Get dressed. We have to get going soon if we want to be on the tar mat at 1000." "Alright Jethro." Kate walks into the closet and strips down and gets dressed. She decides on a blue jeans and a black baby doll NCIS tee shirt. She throws on her hat and straps her badge and gun. "I love this part of my job." "And you look so sexy doing it." Gibbs says laughing. Gibbs walks downstairs with Jonathan in his car seat. Kate takes the diaper bag and the portable crib. Gibbs grabs their luggage after getting Kate and Jonathan secure in Kate's SUV. He loads their luggage and hands Jonathan his hippo. Gibbs gets in and starts the car and kisses Kate. "Wow imagine how much crap we'll have when we have to of them." "I know I can't imagine." Kate says laughing. "I can see why you want to stop at two. I guess I can get a vescticamy it's probably the easiest way. I don't want you on hormones if you don't have to take them." "Thanks sweetheart. I appreciate that are you sure?" "I'm positive Kate." Gibbs pulls up to Quantico's airspace and parks in the garage. Director Shepard is there waiting for them along with Trudy and Grace. "So this is the little man. He's cute Kate." "Thanks Trudy. Want to hold him while we get his stuff. This is my Husband Special Agent Gibbs." "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. I'm one of the best pilots around so don't worry I'll take good care of your family." Trudy says holding Jonathan. Grace comes up with Jen. "Hi, you must be Special agent Gibbs. Hi I'm Dr. Grace Augistine. Founder of the Pandora project. Glad you'll finally be joining us today. We could use more male Avatars. I've had the pleasure of getting to know your two co-workers here and your wife. They are leaning fast and are great workers. Today once we board the helicopter you must wear your masks until we land safely and are in an oxygen friendly environment. If you take your mask off you will die in 8 seconds. Do I make myself clear agent Gibbs?" "Yea you do Doc. Have one for Jonathan here?" "Yeah we do. My engineers have been working double time to ensure his safety. Alright if we can board we'll be to Pandora with in an hour." Jen, Gibbs, Kate and Jonathan all board as well as Trudy. Kate puts all of their stuff in the back of the helicopter and straps Jonathan in and places his mask on. He fusses a little bit but is asleep because the doctor gave him some baby Dramamine to relax him. He's asleep with in a few minutes. "Alright everyone have your masks on?" "Yes Trudy lets go." Grace says giving her the thumbs up to take off.

Gibbs is an hour into his flight and he see's the flying mountains and the look on his face is priceless. Kate laughs. "See I told you. I knew you would love it. Wait till you see the jungle." Kate says grabbing his hand. Trudy lands and they make their way into Grace's lab. "Alright it's alright to remove your masks. We have all your stuff on this cart. You can leave Jonathan here or take him to day care if you'd like. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Gibbs is taking in his surroundings. He walks right up to his Avatar tank. His body is almost ready. Kate walks up to him with Jonathan in his crib asleep. "How are you handling this Gibbs? You doing alright?" "Yeah Kate I'm fine. Just weird how much he looks like me that's all. I've never seen anything like this." "Come on Gibbs, Kate. I'll show you where the daycare place is." Grace leads them down the hallway and Kate takes her baby bag along with his stroller and hippo. He is awake and happy. "Kate, Gibbs, your son is so adorable." "Thank you Grace." "Alright here's the daycare center. As you can see he won't be by himself. There's lots of Children and babies in here. So I'll leave you to check Jonathan in and by the time we get back Gibbs, your body should be ready to go." "Thank you Grace." Gibbs says handing the daycare center all the necessary paper work. "Alright you guys. Jonathan have enough bottles and clothes in this bag here?" "Yeah, his formula and bottles are in there. He's normally a really good baby. Thank you. Grace and Jenny Shepard are allowed to visit with him whenever they like if something should happen with us. Jenny Shepard has full custody if anything happens to us out there." "Alright Kate, Gibbs. Were all set here. See you later." "Thanks Jessica." Kate and Gibbs make their way back to the lab. Gibbs notices his avatar body is out of the tank and being hooked up toe monitors in the outside jungle. There's doctors on the other side waiting for him to get started.

"Alright Gibbs, I need you to lie down here and clear your mind of all thoughts. Kate, Jen and I will be on the other side waiting for you. We will be back here every night when we fall asleep. Don't worry about Jonathan. He's being well cared for. Clear your mind and let your mind go." Gibbs does as he's told and he's already connected to his Avatar body on the other side. Same as Grace, Kate and Jen. Grace's avatar is standing over Gibbs. "Gibbs. How do you feel? Can you wiggle your toes for me?" Gibbs looks down at his toes and wiggles them. "Okay good next were going to try walking. Sit up and stand up if you can." Kate's there to take his hand. He can't believe what he's seeing. It looks just like his Katie but in a different way. Gibbs stands up wobbly at first but then regains his balance. Kate's there to hold him in place. She connects her hair to his and it instantly calms him. "Shh It's okay Jethro. I've got you." Kate says brushing her hand against his face. He takes her hand and smiles. "Got the hang of it Gibbs?" Grace asks walking up to him taking off his hospital gown. He's left standing there in his loin cloth and beads. "Yeah I think I do." Gibbs says looking in the mirror at himself. "Weird, it looks like me" He says poking at his face. Kate just laughs and releases her hair from his. She notices the saddened expression on his face. "Don't worry Jethro. I'm not leaving." "Jethro. Doctors say your vitals are good and were ready to go whenever you are." "Alright where are we going?" "Were going to the Jungle Gibbs. Trust me it'll be fine. Here take this. You'll need it." Kate hands him a bow and arrow. She has hers slung over her shoulder. Gibbs does the same. Jen, Grace, and Kate start running. "Come on Jetrho. You'll catch up quickly." Kate says looking back laughing. Gibbs goes running out after the other three. He already feels stronger, faster and younger. He's amazed at this feeling and over come with emotion's that he's never felt before.

Gibbs and everyone make their way towards the village. "Alright Gibbs. Great job. Your doing well." Grace says shaking his hand. "Thanks I think." He says laughing. Kate seductively walks up to Gibbs and Kisses him. She doesn't care that Grace and Jen are near her. Gibbs smirks and they hold hands and make their way to the village. "Katie this place is amazing. Now I know what you deal with on a daily basis." "I know it's amazing isn't it Gibbs?" Neytiri comes up and notices their new comer. "Hi, and you must be Gibbs. Kate's life partner. I can tell by the way you look at her." "Yeah, I'm Gibbs. And you would be?" "Oh I'm Neytiri leader of this tribe. Please make yourselves at home here." "Thank you for the hospitality." "Your welcome. We were about to go flying. Would you care to join us?" Kate, Grace, and Jen all look to Gibbs. He looks confused. "Alright sure. Guess I'm learning a lot my first day. Not really sure why I'm here yet but I guess I'll take one day at a time.

The group makes their way to the side of the cliff and all three girls whistle for their Banshee. Kate's Banshee Is Blue and pink with black spots. Gibbs is taken back at how big it is. "It's alright Gibbs. Climb on when I get connected alright." Kate connects her hair to the Banshee and climbs on along with Gibbs. "Now hold on to my waist." Gibbs does as he's told and everyone takes off. They take Gibbs on a small tour of Pandora so he can get his surroundings. "You doing alright Gibbs?" "Yeah I guess so. It's a lot to take in Katie." "What is our purpose here?" "First we were here helping to locate our lost co-workers the ones you were looking for last time remember? But after that we had learn that there's a government organization out here trying to kill others of our friends and family members. They torture them and kill them for trying to protect their families. So that's why we need all the help we can get. Washington knows about this place and the situation but they always have no comment about it and the people involved." "Oh okay. I understand. I'll help you guys out. How many battles have you been involved in Kate?" "Well about ten so far. So we have to get you trained somewhat. I think you already have good fighting skills from your former military training." After half a days flight. They get back to the navi' tribe. "Alright were going to go head off too sleep. Everyone have a great rest. Neytiri and Jake take a huge leaf up high in the tree and fall asleep. Same with Grace and Jen. Kate however has other intentions. She takes Gibbs to a secluded spot into the village where they can be alone. Kate kisses Gibbs. He takes his hair and connects with hers. "Oh my Gibbs. I didn't know." "Katie, I'm not sure how." "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you like this." Kate takes his face in his hands and smiles. After about an hour of making love Kate and Gibbs finally take a leaf. Kate lays down and Gibbs leans in next to her. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her once more. "Thank you now I don't have to be so alone here." "Your welcome Katie. Good night."

Kate and Gibbs are awake back in the lab. Kate gets out of her device and opens Gibbs Lid. He's awake and smiles up at her. "Well could you get used to that?" "Yeah Katie. I think I really could. Everything is so much simpler out there. I can see why you escape from it. Lets go get out little guy and go to bed." "Alright, Night, Jen, Grace." Kate and Gibbs grab Jonathan then walk down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They take their food back to their room and Jonathan is all smiles to be around his parents. Kate feeds him a bottle and gives him his nightly bath. Gibbs sets up his crib and tucks him in. Kate showers and gets dressed. She slips on her p.j.'s and climbs into bed. Gibbs Eats and showers and strips off everything but his boxers. He climbs into bed with Katie and they immediately start making love both overcome with emotions they've never felt before. "Oh Katie. I love you so much." "I love you too Gibbs." Kate says straddling him. She arches her back and her muscles clamp down around him. After two more thrusts her and Gibbs finish. Kate collapses onto Gibbs and snuggles next to him. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her and they both fall asleep within minutes.

Morning comes. Kate is awoken to a screaming Jonathan. Kate gets out of bed and stretches. "Jonathan my little man what's the matter? Not sure of your surroundings? It's alright mom and dad are here." Kate picks him up and gives him his bath and changes his clothes. She feeds him his bottle and he's ready for the day awake and all smiles. Gibbs wakes up next and smiles at the sight of Kate with Jonathan in her lap. "Morning Katie. I can watch him if you want to go shower." "Thanks Jethro. I appreciate that." Kate hands Jonathan to his Dad and Kate takes the opportunity to shower." Gibbs is quite content playing with his son. Kate gets out of the shower and gets dressed. She towel dries her hair and decides to let it go curly today. "Alright Gibbs. Go ahead. After this we can go get something to eat." "Alright thanks Katie." Gibbs says kissing her and going to get showered himself. Gibbs gets dressed and shaved. He decides on khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. No belt or jacket. He puts on his flip flops and is ready to go. He takes a picture of Kate throwing Jonathan in the air. "He really loves his mom." "He really loves his Dad too. I think he's going to be just like you Jethro. Ready?" "Yeah I'll put him in his stroller. Got his bag?" "Yeah it's all packed and ready to go." Gibbs places Jonathan on his shoulders. He's already ten months old and Kate is three months pregnant and starting to barely show.

Kate and Gibbs get out of their hiding place and go into the lab to find Grace and Jen. "Morning Gibbs. How did you sleep your first night here?" Grace asks smiling at the both of them. "I slept great. First time in a while. Thank you. Did you ladies sleep alright?" "Yes we both did thanks." Jen says smiling looking at how happy Gibbs finally is. "Can I hold him Gibbs?" "Yeah sure Jen. Here you go." Gibbs takes him off his shoulders and Jen holds him. He's all smiles. "Well we were going to get something to eat before we get started. Would you like to join us?" Kate asks looking at Grace and Jen. "No thanks Kate we ate already. If you like we can watch Jonathan here while you eat. That way you can enjoy your breakfast." "Sure thanks Jen. See you guys in a little bit." Kate and Gibbs walk downstairs and eat breakfast.

Jen has Jonathan in her lap and plays with him. He is all laughter and smiles. "Wow he really is a good baby. I hardly ever hear him cry." Grace says sitting down next to Jen. "Yeah I know he is. He already takes a lot after his father." "May I have a turn with him? I can't remember the last time I was able to hold a baby." "Sure Grace. Here." Grace's expression lights up immediately. "So how long have you worked with those two?" "With Gibbs, and Kate? Well Gibbs and I used to be involved together. Things didn't work out between us. We were partners first then lovers. I chose my career instead. I think he always hated me for it. I've only worked with Kate for about three years now. She came to us from Air Force One. She used to be Secret Service. She guarded president Bush Jr." "Oh wow. That's impressive. How do you feel working with them seeing them as a married couple every day? I don't think I could do that." "It's hard sometimes Grace. But when I see how happy and content he is I'm okay with it. I know I could never be for him the way Kate is. I'm just glad he's finally happy. He's had a rough life. He was a Marine sniper in desert storm. While he was over in Iraq his first wife and daughter were murdered. They witnessed a murder and they were placed under protective custody. One day the driver that was with them was shot and the van flipped over and exploded." "Oh my. That's horrible. I can tell he's a wonderful man and he loves his family very much." Grace says handing Jonathan back to Jen. "Your right about that. Year while Kate was pregnant with little man here, one of our terror suspects fired upon Kate and Gibbs in the garage of NCIS. He missed and hit Kate in the shoulder. Gibbs shot him in the head. He's a good man to have around when you need him."

Kate and Gibbs walk back upstairs to the lab. "Alright well thanks for watching him guys. He wasn't any trouble for you was he?" "No not at all Kate. Here." Jen says handing him back to his mom. "Thanks I'll go check him into daycare." Kate leaves and Gibbs is left to fend for himself. "So Gibbs. Kate talks a lot about you. She missed you every day while she was away from you." Gibbs smiles at Grace. "Does she now? Well I missed her too. But I had Jonathan to keep me company. Every time I look at him I see Kate's face. He has her hair and skin color. I can only imagine what the little girl will look like. I think she'll look just like Katie." "You are a lucky man Gibbs. Don't take your family for granted. I rarely get to see mine." "Oh trust me Grace I don't. I'm thankful every day I spend with them." Kate comes back in. "Alright well he's all set. It's morning so we should get back before the others wake up." "Good call Kate." Grace and everyone settle in for the day and clear their minds.

Kate and Gibbs awake in the leaf of the home tree. Kate kisses Gibbs and playfully teases him with her tail. "Katie. We can't do that now." "Says who Jethro." Kate says kissing him then jumping down to the ground. Gibbs grins then jumps down after her. Grace and Jen are there awaiting orders from Neytiri. "Alright we'll looks like were gonna wait. I don't think she's awake yet." "That's alright. We don't have that big of a schedule. Besides one nice thing about being over here is that I don't have pregnancy symptoms. My hormones are normal and I don't cry at the drop of a dime." Kate says laughing. "Wow this is still weird to me. I don't understand how your not pregnant here. Because this feels so real to me." Gibbs says scratching his head. "Gibbs. Remember our physical selves are back at the lab. Our conscious selves are here in these bodies. Do you understand now? We are connected through this body through our minds." "Oh okay I get it. That's why when we sleep at night here were able to awake in the lab." "Good Gibbs. Now your getting the hang of it." Grace says putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now Grace what are we going to do today?" "Jen I think today we will be working on some training. Since Gibbs needs to brush up on his fighting skills. We are going into battle next week and he needs to be at his best." "I can fight." Gibbs says in protest. "I know you can but you need to learn your bow and arrow accuracy and how we handle combat. You also must pair up with your banshee. You will know the one when you see it." "Oh you mean that thing we went flying on yesterday?" "Yes Gibbs. That's exactly it." Grace says grabbing some fruit to eat. Kate, Jen and Gibbs eat as well. Neytiri comes over and say's good morning. "Alright are we ready for some combat training today?" "Yeah I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Gibbs says smiling. "Alright Sully will be your partner. Jen and Grace will partner up and so will Kate and I. Let's get going. Grab your water canteens and your bow. Everyone heads for the field to begin their training.

Kate and Neytiri square off. Kate jumps and takes her down in one blow. "Wow good job Kate. I see you've been practicing, but you forgot this defensive move." Neytiri says throwing Kate off her balance and tossing her in the air. Kate lands on her feet. "Nice, I did. Sorry about that." Jake comes after Gibbs at a running start and jumps. Gibbs jumps out of his way and kicks him from behind. "You've got some moves kid. But lets see what else ya got." Sully charges at him again and takes him down. Gibbs is pinned down except for his tail. Sully is smiling over his conquest but Gibbs wraps his tail around his ankle and picks up Sully and drops him. "I'd say he's good Neytiri." Jen and Grace are squaring off. Each still fighting with each other working up a sweat. "Alright truce Grace?" "Yeah sure Jen. On the count of three. One, Two, Three." Both ladies stop and join the group with their water. "Okay next we'll try some bow practice, Gibbs, are you able to attack and kill another solider?" Gibbs ponders Neytiri's question. "Yeah I think so. If they attack me first." "Good answer but remember, they will always attack you first. There's targets at the end of this range. We'll start out from the high trees then make our way down alright?"

Kate takes Gibbs and they climb to the top of the tree. Grace and Jen take another. So does Neytiri and Sully. Kate takes her bow and arrow and makes a clean shot with out being visible. "Alright Gibbs now you try. Hit the target." "Alright Katie. Life or death right?" "Right Jethro." Gibbs takes his first shot and hit's the target right in the center. He takes another from the lower branches and takes another shot. "Kate follows him down. "Alright Gibbs that's enough. Remember the important thing is to not be seen, and to shoot with accuracy." "Kate I was a Marine sniper remember? I know how to kill and not be seen." "Oh yeah Gibbs I forgot about that." Kate says laughing. Each jump down to look at their shots. "Alright well that's enough combat training for today. Feel free to take the rest of the day off to go exploring or to do whatever you want to." "Thanks Neytiri. We'll see you tomorrow then." Grace and Jen leave to go back to the lab. "Gibbs what do you want to do?" Kate asks. "Doesn't matter to me Kate. Were here alone in the woods." Gibbs smiles at her and Kate jumps to the tree. She gets settled in a tree leaf. Gibbs follows her in and lays down next to her. They connect each others hair together and are immediately over come with knowing what each other wants. Gibbs immediately goes for Kate's breast and kisses each one. He removes her loin cloth and they make love for hours. "Oh Gibbs. My heart hurts." "I know Katie. Mine too." Gibbs leans over her and finishes same as her. He kisses her face and then her lips wiping away her tears. Kate looks up at Gibbs and it's night fall. Kate and Gibbs make their way back to the lab. Let's get back home." "But Kate we are home." "I know Gibbs. But we have little man back in the lab." Gibbs snaps out of it and lays down next to Kate. Kate rests her head against his chest and falls asleep. Gibbs does shortly after. Both awake in the lab. Kate gets out and stretches same as Gibbs.

"Alright guys. Were cleared to go. It's already been a week. So go grab Jonathan and you can leave his stuff here or take it with you if you 'd like." Grace says smiling. "Alright I'll go get him and his diaper bag. I will just take his stroller. We have another portable crib at home." Kate and Gibbs go to get Jonathan and his stuff. "Alright were ready to go whenever you are Grace." Kate says holding Jonathan. "Alright we'll head over to the tar mat. Lets go." Gibbs and Kate put their masks on. They give Jonathan his Dramamine and put his mask on as well. Kate has him in his stroller and he is already asleep. "Hey Trudy." "Hey guys. Ready to go home. I know I am." Trudy gets in same with everyone else. After about an hour they are back in dc. Jen gets out first followed by Kate and Gibbs then Grace and Trudy. "Alright you guys enjoy your weekend and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I'm sure your place will have a lot of work to do." "Bye Grace." "Jen do we need to go back to NCIS with you or no?" "No Kate. I've got it covered. If your co-workers ask I'll tell them your still undercover. Take the weekend off. You've earned it." "Thanks director. See you Monday." Gibbs says waving at her. Jen drives off to headquarters leaving Gibbs with his wife and son. "Well Kate. What did you want to do? I mean it's only 5. We could go get dinner if you want." "Sure Gibbs. That sounds great. I'm starved." Gibbs unlocks Kate's traverse and she straps Jonathan into his car seat. She puts his diaper bag and stroller in the trunk of the SUV. Gibbs gets the door for her and Kate gets in. Gibbs gets into the passenger car and kisses her. "What was that for?" "Just because I can. Where are we going?" "What about PF Changs? We haven't been there in a while." "Sure Kate that sounds great. Good idea." Gibbs drives off to PF Changs.

Kate and Gibbs get a table and a high chair. Jonathan is content playing with his toys and drinking his bottle mixed with cereal. Kate feeds him some dried fruit and he sucks on that and is all smiles. Gibbs orders for the both of them and gets some hot tea for himself and Kate. "Kate you really are a great mother. You've adapted so well to it. I mean between work and Pandora and everything else you do. I think your amazing." "Aww Jethro. Don't make me blush in public. Thank you. You make a great Dad to little man here. He adores you. He looks just like you too. I see you every time I look like him." "Aw thanks Katie, now your going to make me blush." Gibbs turns a shade of crimson and smiles at his wife and son. Their food comes out along with their water and tea. Kate and Gibbs eat in peace and enjoy their company together. Gibbs orders the chocolate raspberry cake for dessert. Gibbs hands Kate a black box. There's a two karat sapphires rock inside on a platinum band with two one karat diamonds on the side. "Gibbs What is this for?" Kate asks trying on her ring. She puts it on her right hands ring finger. Gibbs kisses her passionately and caresses her face with his hand. "Just because Katie. I love you. I don't need a reason to spoil my wife and the mother of my children. I'm happy and content with my life. Thank you for giving me such a gift." "Your welcome Jethro. I'm happy too. I feel the same way. I can't wait to get this child out of me. Only six more months to go. But I really am full. Thank you for the wonderful meal and company and giving me two children. I love being a mom, it's the best thing in the world. Say can I ask you a question?" "What is it Katie?" "Would you be okay with using Kelly as a middle name for our daughter? I would like to out of memory for your daughter if you like." "I would love that Kate Thank you. I miss them both every day. But you have made me the happiest man alive." "Gibbs can we go home I'm getting tired. This little girl here is making me sleepy. She's already making it difficult for me." "Yeah sure Kate. I just have to get our bill." The waiter comes by and Gibbs pays the check. Kate gets Jonathan in his stroller and he's starting to fall asleep. Gibbs pushes the stroller and Kate grabs the bag and her purse. They leave and Gibbs drives them home and parks in the garage.

Kate is the first one out. She grabs Jonathan in his car seat, and carries him into the house upstairs. Kate picks him up and rocks him to sleep. She places him in his crib and tucks him in and shuts off the lights. Kate walks into the bathroom and starts a bath. She fills it with Lavender Vanilla bath soap and turns on the jets. Kate strips down and gets in. Gibbs follows shortly after. Kate squeezes behind him and has her legs wrapped around his waist and begins to massage his tense shoulders. "Oh yeah. Thanks Katie. That hit's the spot after today." Kate places delicate kisses along his neck line and he becomes putty in her hands. After about twenty minutes Gibbs switches positions and rubs Kate's shoulders. "Thanks baby. I needed that after today. Another five minutes then bed?" "Yeah sure Kate. It's been a long day. Tomorrow we can paint the nursery and get everything we need." "Okay. Maybe we can go to Ikea to get the crib and everything else for cheap." "Sounds good." Kate and Gibbs soak for a few more minutes. Kate rinses her self off and dries off. She wraps the towel around her body. She helps Gibbs out and he rinses off as well. Kate hands him a towel and he dries off and puts on his boxers. He drains the tub and climbs into bed. Kate puts on his Marine tee shirt and puts her hair into a braid since it's so long now. She climbs into bed and both are asleep with in minutes.

Five months have passed and Gibbs and company have taken a break from work on Pandora since Kate is due in a month. They have the nursery all set up with the Noah's arc theme. Neutral colors just in case its another boy. Kate and the baby are healthy. Kate's been working on case work until she goes on Maternity leave. Her due date is July 4th. Jonathan is a year and a half old and walking already. He's even beginning to speak a little bit but is shy. While Kate and Gibbs are away from Pandora their avatar bodies are being kept in tanks so they don't degenerate. They are kept in a dormant state until they arrive back on Pandora in eight months. It's the middle of the week and Kate is called into Director Shepard's office. "Have a seat Kate." "Thanks director. However I don't know if I'm going to be able to get out of this chair after were done here. What can I do for you Director?" "Kate I'm going to have to extend your maternity leave for a while longer than three months. It's a new policy now especially since you were our first ever pregnant Agent flying out to Pandora. We just want to make sure that you and the baby are healthy and there won't be any side effects of your journey's. I wish I could have you back earlier. But if people ask we will just tell them that you wanted more time with the baby. Is that alright with you?" Kate ponders Jen's question and is not sure what to think. "Director do you think there will be something wrong with the baby?" "No there shouldn't be Kate. You and the baby have healthy test results. It's not in my control I hope you can understand that." "I understand Jen. I will just miss work that's all. How long will I have to be on leave for?" "You will have to be on leave for six months. And you will have to wait till the baby is six months old before she can fly to Pandora." "I understand Jen. I appreciate you telling me this. Well it will be a nice summer vacation. Gibbs and I will just have to reverse rolls. I'll be the stay at home mom. Now I will know how he felt last year when I took off for weeks at a time." Kate becomes saddened. "Don't cry Kate. We don't need Gibbs right now. He won't be called back till your needed. Things are under control in Pandora for the moment so it's okay don't worry about it. I need you to stay healthy and upbeat okay Kate?" "Yeah director. I understand. Well did you need anything else from me?" "Yes Kate I need you to sign your maternity leave papers. Unfortunately your leave starts today." "Alright director. Do you need my badge and firearm as well?" "No Kate keep those. Those stay with you at all times." "Yes director." Jen hands Kate her papers and Kate signs them. "Alright Kate we'll see you in six months. I'm sorry. I'm really going to miss having you around here." "I know I'll miss it too. But six months will fly by. See you later enjoy the rest of your evening." "You too Kate."

Kate excuses herself from Jen's office and walks down to her desk and locks everything up and shuts everything down. Gibbs looks up confused. "What's up Kate?" "New policy I guess. Since I've done so much undercover work I have to start my maternity leave early. I have to be off for six months." Gibbs becomes concerned. "I don't understand why. But I guess if its policy there's nothing we can do about it. Are you alright with it Kate?" "Like you said Gibbs. Nothing we can do about it. I like my job I can't just sit at home all that time. But with two kids I'll be busy enough." Tony, Ziva and Mcgee come in and finish up what their doing. They see Kate packing up her stuff. "Boss, Kate? Everything alright?" Tony asks in concern. "Yeah everything's fine Tony. I just have to start my maternity leave early. I'm off for six months. New policy I guess. Director's hands are tied she already tried everything she could." "Oh Kate. I'm sorry. Were going to miss you around here." "I know Tony. So will I. But it's not like I won't be busy. Plus I'll see you guys for Sunday night dinners. Plus at your wedding too. That's coming up soon." Ziva frowns. "I know Kate but it's not the same. Oh well. Guess it's just me and Abby now till you get back." "Come on Ziva. It's not like you won't see me ever." "She's right Kid. Your welcome over our house anytime." "Thank you Gibbs. Well come on Tony. Let's get going we have seating charts to take care of." "Oh goodie. See you guys later have a good night Gibbs." Tony and Ziva each hug Kate good bye and wish her well wishes. Mcgee is next. "I'm going to miss you Kate. Won't be the same around here with out you." Mcgee says hugging her. "Enough Mcgee. Your going to make her start crying." Kate laughs wiping her tears away. "Gibbs it's fine. I'm used to crying these days for less. Thanks Mcgee. Now go home. Abby needs you. I'm sure she's going crazy by herself. She's due the same week I am." "Alright thanks Kate. See you soon." "Bye Mcgee." Gibbs hugs his wife and kisses her forehead. "Come on lets go get Jonathan. You've had a long day." Kate and Gibbs leave and Jen watches them from a distance.

Gibbs drives them home and Kate has been quiet the whole night looking out the window. "Katie." Gibbs says but Kate's still interrupted by her thoughts. Gibbs tries again. "Katie." "What, oh sorry Gibbs. Didn't mean to ignore you. Just upset about getting a paid six month vacation. I know it's policy but I'm going to miss working." Gibbs doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry honey. I'll be off the first two months with you." "I know that Jethro. I appreciate that really I do. But I just want to work. I hate sitting at home all day." "Don't worry about it Katie. Six months will fly by. " "That's true Gibbs. Right now I just want to get home, make dinner and put my feet up." Gibbs is still concerned for his wife's happiness. He hate's seeing Kate un happy. Gibbs pulls into the house and grabs Jonathan and his stroller. Kate grabs her purse and Jonathan's diaper bag. She sets her bag and diaper bag down in the living room. Kate takes her fire arm and puts in on safety. She grabs her badge as well and locks them up in the gun cabinet upstairs in their closet. Gibbs has Jonathan in his lap and is content with reading him a book. Kate gets started on dinner. She decides on roasted chicken with stuffing and mashed potatoes with peas. Kate puts the bird in the oven and starts boiling the water for the potatoes. She places a lid on the pot and joins Gibbs in the living room with their son.

Jonathan is all smiles when Kate walks into the room. Kate's quite happy relaxing with her feet up. Kate falls asleep on the couch and Gibbs finishes dinner. He makes a light chicken gravy and mashes the potatoes. Jonathan is in his crib playing with his toys. Kate wakes and stretches. She gets up when she realizes Gibbs is cooking. Kate walks into the kitchen and sets the table. "Jethro why didn't you wake me. I would have done that." "Don't worry about it Katie. I've got it taken care of, you deserve a break from cooking sometimes you know." "Thanks Jethro. Guess I was tired." Kate kisses him and grabs the peas and strains them. She takes the chicken out of the oven and places it on a serving platter. She sets the bird on the table and pours two glasses of Iced tea. Gibbs brings over the mashed potatoes. Kate grabs Jonathan and puts him in his high chair. She feeds him squash and custard for dinner. She eats and Gibbs gets clean up while Kate takes Jonathan upstairs for his nightly bath. Kate finishes that and changes him into his pj's and tucks him into bed. "Alright little man. It's bed time. Go to sleep now sweetheart." Kate says kissing his forehead and tucking him in. Kate shuts the lights off and closes his door. To her surprise Gibbs is standing there waiting for her. He has a rose in his hand leaning against the wall and a shit eating grin on his face. "What is it Gibbs?" "Nothing just sorry you had a bad day. I thought this would cheer you up." Kate leans into Gibbs and takes her rose. She rests her head against his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her waist. "Thank you for cheering me up. I needed that. Now I'm beat what about you?" Kate asks looking up into Gibbs baby blues. "That sounds like a good idea to me Kate." Kate and Gibbs make love and fall asleep shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs is the first to wake up. He gets showered, shaved and dressed. He decided to let Kate enjoy her sleep since she looked so peaceful. Gibbs checks on Jonathan and he's awake. Gibbs picks him up and takes him out of his pajamas and gives him his bath. He dries him off and he is full of laughter this morning. "I'm going to miss seeing you little man while I'm at work. That's right. Are you going to miss your daddy?" Gibbs asks. Jonathan pouts and hugs his dad. "Aww thanks buddy. I love you too." Gibbs wraps him in his towel and takes him into his room and give him a fresh diaper and changes him into his blue jean shorts and daddy's little boy tee shirt. He slips on his sandals and he's good to go. "Alright lets get you some breakfast." Gibbs is walking out of the nursery and bumps into Kate. "Oh sorry Katie. Morning sweetheart." "Morning Jethro." Kate says kissing him then kissing Jonathan. "I already bathed him, and changed him. Go shower if you want. I'll feed him." "Thanks I appreciate that." Kate walks into the bathroom and decides to take a bath today. Gibbs feeds Jonathan and eats breakfast himself. He gets a cup of coffee and a muffin. Jonathan is finished with his breakfast and Gibbs takes him upstairs to his room so he can play with his toys in his crib. Gibbs walks in on Kate soaking. She has her head resting against the ledge with the jets on. "So you look nice and relaxed. Are you feeling alright Katie?" Kate snaps out of it. She looks at Gibbs and smiles. "Yeah I feel fine. Just tried of being pregnant. I feel like a whale. Even though I haven't gained that much extra weight. I know it's all her." Kate says laughing. "Well I think you look stunning Katie. I mean really you could never be fat or ugly to me." Gibbs kneels down and kisses her. "Thanks Jethro. I needed that. Are you on your way to work?" "Yeah I'll be leaving here shortly. Wanted to spend time with Jonathan this morning. He's in his room in his crib playing with his toys. I'm going to miss seeing you and him at the office today on my lunch hour. What are you going to do on your first day off?" Gibbs asks her with questioning eyes. "I don't know Gibbs. I might call Abby and visit her. I haven't seen her in about a week. I think she's probably going as crazy as I am. Maybe we can visit you for lunch if you'd like, that is if your not too busy." Kate rinses off and gets out of the tub. Gibbs opens a towel for her and dries her off. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. "How did I get so lucky to get a loving, caring husband like you?' Kate asks smiling. "You said yes." Gibbs says laughing. Come on Katie get dressed." Gibbs says smirking at her.

Kate walks into their closet and puts on her underwear and bra. She grabs a pair of maternity blue jean Capri's with extra stretchy elastic for comfort. Next she finds a teal v-neck tank top. She slips on her teal flats and puts her gel insoles in. Kate only looks to be about five or six months along instead of eight. She puts on her heart shaped diamond pendant, one karat earrings, her blue sapphire ring and diamond incrusted watch. Everything that Gibbs has given to her over their courtship. She never takes her wedding rings off for anything. Kate decides to let her hair go curly today and lets it air dry. She applies her make up and sprays her favorite perfume. Kate walks downstairs with her son on her hip he's all smiles today. Gibbs looks up at her while he's reading his paper and smiles. "Well if your not the most beautiful pregnant women I've ever seen." "Aww Jethro, stop that." Kate says blushing. "I see your wearing all the gifts I gave you. That's a nice touch." "Thanks, well I love all the gifts you've given me. Now go Jethro. Your going to be late for work." "I know Kate I'm going. Call if you need anything alright?" "I will you really worry too much. Love you baby." Kate says kissing him good bye. Gibbs Kisses Kate and kisses Jonathan on the forehead. "Say bye to Daddy." "Bye Dada." Gibbs heart breaks. He smiles and pats him on his head. He kisses both of them once more. "Bye Katie. Love you." "Bye sweetheart. Love you too."

Kate sets Jonathan in her lap. "You want to go see your aunt Abby today?" Jonathan is all smiles when he hears Abby's name. "Alright I'll call her." Kate gets on the phone with Abby. "Hey Kate. What's up?" "Oh good your awake. I wasn't sure if you would be or not. You as bored as I am?" "Yeah Kate get me out of here now please." Kate laughs, least there's someone who understands what I'm going through. I'll be there in a few. Just have to get little man's things together and we'll be over." "Alright thanks Kate, you're the best. We can go get breakfast!." "Okay Abbs sounds good. See you in a bit." Kate hangs up her phone and goes to the closet upstairs and grabs her firearm and badge and throws them in her purse. She packs up Jonathan's diaper bag for the day and packs his bottles and other food. She places his car seat in his stroller and grabs her purse and his diaper bag. "Alright little man lets go." Kate locks up the house and un hooks Jonathan's car seat and straps him in the back seat. She puts the stroller in the back of her SUV along with his diaper bag. Kate gets in her car and drives to Abby's flat.

Kate pulls up to Abby and calls her. "Hey Kate, yeah. I'll be right down." Abby grabs her purse and locks up the house. Since she's going to be a mom Abby has toned down her gothic style to a more modern hip new mom style. She still insists on the pig tails though. Today she decided on a pair of black maternity Capri's and a royal blue shirt. As always black toe and fingernails and black flip flops. Abby comes down and see's Kate's car. She gets in the passenger car. "Hey Kate. it's so good to see you! I was going crazy there all by myself." Abby says hugging her friend. "Thanks Abby. So was I. Let's go for Breakfast. How about the diner down the street?" "Yeah sure. Since I started that anti nausea medicine this pregnancy thing has been a breeze except for trying to sleep that is." Kate laughs. "Good I'm glad your feeling better. Trust me Abby. You get used to the no sleeping thing once their born." "Gibbs allowed you to go out of the house?" Abby asks pulling out her phone texting Tim telling him where she's at. "Yeah I'm not on house arrest. I just can't work. I can't sit at home all day he knows that." Kate backs up and goes to their favorite family diner down the street. Kate parks and grabs Jonathan's diaper bag and Abby sets up the stroller. Kate straps Jonathan's car seat in place and they walk in and have a seat.

Kate see's her and Gibbs favorite waiter Mabelle. "Hi Kate, Abby. How are you to doing? Still haven't had those babies yet I see." Both Kate and Abby laugh. "No not yet Maybelle. Were about eight months along. Both having girls." "Oh that's great. They can grow up together with little man here. He's so cute. Well sorry what would you girls like to order?" "Well I guess I'll have a western omelet and tea. With white toast and hash browns. Can you just bring Jonathan a box of cheerios?" "Sure thing Kate. And for you Abby?" "I'll have biscuits and gravy with a side of hash browns and tea as well. Thanks." "No problem ladies. Bring those right over for you." Maybelle leaves and the girls enjoy good conversation. "So Abby have a name picked out yet?" "I don't know Kate. There's so many to choose from. I was thinking Isabel, Elizabeth or Hannah." "Aw that's cute. IF you picked Isabel you could always call her Bella for short." "What about you Kate?" "Well I was thinking either, August, Navaeh, Breanna. Gibbs and I haven't decided yet. Guess it all depends on when we meet her." Maybelle brings the girls their food and both are happy to eat. Jonathan is quite content drinking his milk from a sippy cup and eating his cheerios. Both eat quickly and finish their tea. "Well Abby what else do you want to do. It's only nine thirty. We could go do some shopping then surprise the boys with lunch from their favorite bbq place." "Good idea Kate lets go." Kate text's Gibbs. *Baby, how's the first day going? You guys doing aright with Abby's temporary replacement? Can We stop by for lunch say around 1230?* *Gibbs response: * Sure that would be okay. We aren't too busy today. No cases as of yet. Still working on yesterday's case. Abby's replacement is doing okay on his first week. He seems good. But he's no Abby. Love you see you later.* *Love you too. Bye sweetheart.* "Alright Abby were good to go. The boys miss you they aren't too fond of Kevin." "Aww, that's sweet. I miss them too. But lets go shopping." Both girls hit Babies R us and buy some clothes. Kate picks up a few non essentials for the new arrival like bath toys, and towels and onezies as well as some cute girly outfits. Nothing in pink though. She picks up some clothes for Jonathan. Abby gets a lot of stuff too. Clothes and non essential items. "Alright Kate did you call in the food order?" "Yeah I did. Were all set here Abbs." Kate grabs her bags and puts them on either side of the stroller.

Abby and Kate load up the car and Kate teaches Abby how to use a car seat. Abby gets it in her first try. "That's not so hard." "Good Job Abby." Kate gets in followed by Abby after getting Jonathan secure. They drive over to Famous Dave's and pick up the food for their husbands and former team mates. Kate pulls into NCIS headquarters and her and Abby both pick up visitor passes. Mcgee, and Gibbs both look up and smile when they see their wives and soon to be children. "Whose hungry?" Abby and Kate ask each carrying two bags of food. "Call director Shepard down here. I'm sure she'll be hungry." "Abby I'll text her." *Director, it's Kate. Abby and I have brought lunch for everyone. Come on down if your hungry* *Sure Kate. I'll get Ducky and we'll be right there."* Director's coming with Ducky. "Thanks for bringing lunch Kate." "No problem Ziva. "How's my favorite Nephew doing today?" Tony grabs Jonathan and picks him up. He starts tossing him in the air. He's full of laughter. Tony holds him and grabs a chicken sandwich from the bag of food. He eats and has Jonathan in his lap. Gibbs pulls a couple more chairs around for Abby, and Kate. Director Shepard, Ducky and Palmer come up. "Thanks for lunch Kate." "Your welcome Director." Kate sits next to Gibbs and Abby sits next to Tim. All enjoy a good meal and good conversation. Gibbs finishes his food and he takes Jonathan from Dinozzo. Jonathan is all smiles and laughs. "Well I have to go back to M-TAC have a conference call. I'll see you all later." "Bye director." Ducky and Palmer excuse them selves as well. Tony and Ziva get back to work. Mcgee, and Gibbs walk Abby and Kate back to her car. "Abby you doing alright?" "Yeah Mcgee. Don't worry. I'm fine." "Sorry Abbs. It's my job to worry about you. Well I'll see you when I get home. Thanks for visiting. You brightened up my day." "Your welcome Mcgee. I love you." "Love you too Abbs. Mcgee hugs Abby then kisses her then kisses her Belly, "See you later Abby." Abby gets in the car and Mcgee heads to the elevator. Gibbs has Jonathan in his arms and Kate's leaning against the car. She looks at Gibbs and doesn't have to say a word. Kate leans in for a kiss and Gibbs has to restrain himself. "Ugh, Katie. I'm busy today. I don't have time for a quickie. And you have Abby in the car." "I know sweetheart. I'm glad I was able to make your day better. Now get back to work Gunny." Kate takes Jonathan. Gibbs kisses his son on the forehead then kisses her Belly. Then kisses Kate once more and hugs her. "Alright I'll be home around five thirty, six. Bye baby. Love you." "Bye Gibbs. Love you too." Kate kisses him on the cheek once more and sets Jonathan in his car seat. Kate gets in and watches Gibbs get safely into the elevator. He waves at her and tugs on his earlobe. "Aww, Kate. You guys are so cute even after being married for three years. It's still like you have a brand new relationship." "Thanks Abby. But I don't think things will ever get boring with Gibbs ever. He's my soul mate, and Tim is yours. I can tell by the way you look at each other." "Thanks Kate. Well what do you want to do with the rest of our day?" "Well we could go back to the house and work on our neglected jewelry. I mean I hardly have time for it. Plus I'm sure this one will go down for a nap. Since it's one thirty and he hasn't had one yet today." "Sure sounds like a great idea Kate." Kate drives them to her house. She takes the bags and Abby grabs Jonathan. She leaves the stroller in the car and sets up two folding tables in the living room near the couch.

"Alright I'll put him down for his nap Kate if you want to get things set up here." "Thanks Abby." Kate goes downstairs and grabs her beading supplies and beads. Kate starts walking up the stairs and drops her stuff. Abby hears it and comes running down to help her friend. "Kate are you alright?" "No Abby. My water just broke. Call my doctor please." Abby's on the phone calling her doctor right away. Kate grabs her phone and calls Gibbs. "Katie, you alright?" "No, Gibbs. Can you come get me and take me to the hospital please?" Gibbs turns white as a ghost. "Sure Katie, don't worry. I'll be right there." Gibbs hangs up the phone and grabs his keys. He leaves his fire arm locked up in his desk. "Dinozzo, Your in charge till I get back. Kate went into premature labor. I have to go. Inform the director for me. I'll call you guys and keep you informed of what's going on." "Sure boss." Dinozzo looks to Mcgee and Ziva with a worried look on his face. Gibbs races home and Abby is there helping Kate. Kate changed into sweat pants and an NCIS tee shirt. Gibbs comes running through the door. "Katie! Where are you?" "In here Gibbs." Kate's sitting on the couch. "Abby can you please stay here with Jonathan?" "Yeah Gibbs. I've got It under control. Go." "Thanks Abby, come on Katie. I've got you." Gibbs helps her up and carries her into the car. He places her in the passenger seat and closes the door. Gibbs gets in and races to the hospital in Quantico. He parks at in front of emergency and him and Kate walk in. Her doctor is waiting there for them. "Kate, Gibbs. Here Katie. Have a seat. Kate sits down in the wheel chair. "How far apart have the contractions been?" "About every half hour I've only had two." "Alright we'll get you settled in your room. We'll monitor the baby and everything should be fine. Your both healthy so it shouldn't be a problem. She will just be smaller than Jonathan was when he was born. She'll have to stay here for a month though." Gibbs wheels Kate down the hall into their room. Dr. Smith gives her an epidural and an IV of liquids to keep her hydrated. The doctor checks the baby's vitals. "Well she seems fine. We should have her out by dusk. I'll be back to check on you later." "Thanks Doctor."

Kate and Gibbs are finally left alone. Gibbs sits next to Kate on a chair next to her bed. "Are you doing alright Katie?" "Yeah Jethro I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to be a month early that's all. I hope everything is alright." "You heard what Doctor Smith said. She'll be alright just smaller. Kelly was born three weeks early and she was fine. Don't worry about it until the time comes." "Alright Gibbs. I won't." After a couple of hours of contractions Kate's ready to have her baby. Doctor Smith checks all vitals and everything is alright. "Okay Kate, just a few more pushes and you'll be all set." Kate grabs Gibbs hand and breathes. She pushes once. "Alright the baby's head is out. One more Kate" "Gibbs I'm tired." "I know sweetheart I promise you can sleep soon. One more." Gibbs says brushing her hair. "Alright." Kate pushes once more and her daughter is born crying lungs and all. Kate collapses in relief to hear her daughter crying. Kate gets cleaned up and they clean up the baby girl. "Alright here you go." The doctor hands Kate her daughter. "Oh Gibbs. She's perfect." "She looks just like you Katie." "Have a name picked out yet?" Kate looks at Gibbs. "What do you think of Naveah Kelly Gibbs?" "I like it. Sure Doc stick with that." Gibbs snaps a couple of pictures and sends them to Abby, Ziva, Dinozzo, Mcgee, Jen, and Ducky. He sends one to Kate's family as well. "Alright Daddy here you go." Gibbs takes his daughter and holds her. She smiles up at him and yawns. "Alright we'll take her and put her in an incubator. You can go visit her as often as you like." "Thank you Doctor. Will Kate have to stay here long?" "We should have her stay for four days. Just to be safe." "Alright thanks." Doctor Smith leaves and Kate is already fast asleep. Gibbs kisses her on her forehead and whispers into her ear. "I love you Katie."

Gibbs phone goes off and he steps out into the hall way. "Yeah Gibbs. Hi Abby. No she's fine. Naveah is okay too. Kate's asleep. You guys can come visit tomorrow. She's in an incubator for a month before she can come home. Kate has to stay here for four days. Do you mind watching Jonathan for us till then?" "No Sure Gibbs. I'll have Mcgee come here. Please give Kate my best wishes. I'm just glad she's okay. I was really worried about her." "Me too Abby. But were all healthy, can you tell the rest of the gang that were all okay?" "Yeah sure Gibbs. Talk to you soon." Gibbs walks back in and sits down on his chair. Kate stirs and wakes up. "Ugh, Gibbs." Kate says trying to sit up. "Here Katie. Let me help you. Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just sore. How is Naveah?" "She's doing good. I just checked on her. Did you want to shower? I have Ducky bringing us some clothes and food. Don't worry I told people to come visit tomorrow." "Thanks Jethro. I'm not really up for visitors today." Gibbs sits next to Kate on the chair and kisses her. "I love you Kate. Are you feeling alright?" "I love you too Jethro. How's Jonathan doing with Abby?" "She's alright, Jonathan is fine. He's taken care of Katie. Don't worry about it." "Alright well I guess I'll shower then if everything's alright. I just never thought she would have been a week early. How small is she?" "Well she's six pounds and about seven inches. She has green eyes and brown hair like yours." Gibbs smiles and helps Kate out of bed. He wraps her in a warm embrace. Kate wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. "Thank you Katie. For giving me a daughter again." "Your welcome Jet. I love you." Kate looks up at him and kisses him. "Thanks for being a good husband. See you later I'm going to go shower so I can look presentable when ducky gets here." "Alright Katie. I'll be here."

Gibbs calls Director Shepard. "Hi Jen. No were fine. Kate is alright and the baby is healthy. She just has to stay here for a month in a incubator." "Oh that's great Gibbs. So glad they are both okay. I was worried about her. Do you need anything?" "No Duck is going to get clothes and stuff from our house for us. I won't be back to work for another couple months." "Okay Jethro. If you change your mind let me know." "Okay thanks Jen. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate gets out of the shower and changes into another pair of hospital scrubs. She braids her hair and puts it up in a bun. Kate walks back into her hospital room and gets back into bed. Doctor Smith comes into check on her. "So Caitlin how are we feeling?" "I'm alright thanks. Just sore is all." "Well I'll get you some Ibuprofen 500 will you be eating tonight or should I put a hold on your meal?" "It's alright Doctor. I have some food coming. Thank you for the Motrin." "Sure thing Kate, I'll be right back with that for you." Dr. Smith leaves and Kate sits down on the couch next to Gibbs. The second Kate sits down there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gibbs says taking Kate's hand. "Hello guys. Hope your doing well this evening." Ducky sets their food on Kate's hospital table and their duffle bag of clothes on the floor. Ducky hugs Kate and Gibbs. "Sorry about your little one." "Were good Duck. She's amazing and beautiful, and perfect." Kate says grabbing the bag of food and the bottle of water. "Thanks for the food Ducky. I hate hospital food." "No problem Caitlin. So can I see her?" "Yeah Duck. I'll take you for a visit. Just she's smaller keep that in mind." Gibbs gets up and kisses Kate. Kate stay's to get her Motrin and to eat her food. Gibbs leads Ducky to the ICU maternity ward. Ducky follows Gibbs into the ward and Gibbs leads him to Naveah. "Oh my lord Jethro. She's so beautiful." "Thanks Duck. Wanna hold her?" "May I?" "Yeah sit down." Gibbs gets the nurse and they take her out of the incubator. Gibbs has her in his arms and she wakes up and smiles. Gibbs hands her to Ducky. "Oh my Hello little one. You look just like your mother Caitlin. She's beautiful Jethro." Gibbs cocks his head and smiles that typical proud blue eye'd smile to Ducky. He has the proud Papa look already. "Here you go Jethro." Ducky says handing Naveah back to her dad. Ducky takes a picture and sends it to Jen, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, and Abby. Gibbs puts her back in the incubator and him and Ducky leave. "Thanks Duck. I really appreciate it. Are Tim and Abby alright with watching the house and Jonathan?" "Yeah Jethro their fine. Jonathan is good. Don't worry about him. Just take care of these two." "Night Duck. I'll call you when were on our way home." "Your welcome Jethro. Anytime. See you tomorrow." Ducky hugs Gibbs goodbye and Jethro goes in to check on Kate.

Kate smiles the second Gibbs comes into the room. "Ducky go home?" "Yeah he'll be back tomorrow. Abby and Tim will house sit for us and they are going to watch Jonathan for us." "Good I'm glad. I'm ready to go home, but I want to stay here with Naveah." "I know Katie. I know. Let's just take one day at a time alright. For now we have a quiet night and a good meal." "Good point Gibbs. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch." Kate grabs her salad and eats her turkey sandwich. Gibbs eats his as well. "Did she go to sleep once you put her down?" "Yeah she was asleep. I think they need to keep her in there over night." "Okay, I'll let her rest. I'm getting tired too. It's been a long emotional day." Kate gets up and throws their trash away. She brushes her teeth and brushes her hair out. "Well I think I'm ready for bed Jet." "Okay Katie. I'll take a shower and go to bed too." Gibbs hugs Kate and tucks her into bed. Within minutes she's asleep. Gibbs showers comes out in his pajamas and falls asleep on the couch.

Ziva, Tony, and Mcgee are at work on Thursday morning. "Tony, you going to go see Kate today? Did you hear from Gibbs yet?" "No, Mcgee. All I know is that Nevaeh is in the ICU maternity ward. She's healthy and stable, Kate can't go home till Sunday and Nevaeh can't go home for a month. I think we should call first before we go head to the hospital. Plus I think Abby and Jonathan should be there too. I think both Kate and Gibbs will want to see him." "Good point Tony. I'll call Abby and tell her."

Four thirty comes along and Dinozzo calls Gibbs. "Hey Gibbs. How is everything going, Kate up for visitors yet? Did you want Mcgee to bring Jonathan by?" "Hey Tony. I don't know I'll ask her hang on." *in Kate's room. "Katie, it's Tony. You up for visitors today, did you want Abby to bring Jonathan by for a visit?" "Sure Gibbs. I'm feeling better. I'd like to see Jonathan too." "Sure Dinozzo. That sounds like a good idea." "Alright boss, you want me to bring you guys anything?" "Yeah Tony. Bring a pizza. We both hate hospital food." "Alright Boss. See you in a bit." "Bye Dinozzo." Kate has Nevaeh and she's trying her hand at breastfeeding. She has success.

* NCIS headquarters*

"Mcgee, go pick up Abby and Jonathan and pick up two pizza's. David with me for Balloons and flowers. Let's go."

* the hospital*

Kate finishes breast feeding Nevaeh and gets dressed into her black silk pajamas. She slips on her slippers and gets into bed. Gibbs takes a turn with his daughter when there's a knock on their door. "Come in." Dinozzo, Ziva, Ducky, Jen, Abby, Tim and Jonathan all come in for a visit. "Hey Kate. Someone wants to see his mommy." Abby says handing Jonathan to Kate. "Little man. How are you doing. I missed you so much." Kate says kissing him. He's all smiles. Gibbs brings Nevaeh over to Jonathan so he can meet his sister. "This is your baby sister buddy." Gibbs says showing him. Jonathan smiles and kisses his sister. "Aww, that's so cute." Abby says taking a picture. Kate laughs and she's happy everyone is there. Tony puts the pizza's down on the counter near the sink and washes his hands. Tony kisses Kate on the cheek. "Congrats Kate." "Here Dinozzo. Just be careful with her she's small." Gibbs says handing Nevaeh to Tony. "Hey kiddo. Aw, Kate. It's weird she looks just like you." "I know Tony. It is very weird." Kate says grabbing a slice of pizza. She hands Jonathan to Gibbs and he's happy to spend time with his son. Tony hands Nevaeh to Ziva. Everyone takes turns and snaps pictures. Everyone eats and Ziva and Tony leave same as Ducky and Jen. Abby and Tim are left. "So has Jonathan been okay for you two?" "Yeah Kate he's been fine. He's a good Kid. He sleeps through the night. No problem Kate. I'm glad to help you guys." "Thanks Tim I really appreciate you and Abby doing this for us." "Don't worry about it Kate. It's no problem it's good practice." Abby says laughing. "Well we should probably get back. Glad you guys are alright and everyone is healthy. She's beautiful Katie." Tim says hugging Kate. "Alright little man I'll see you in a few days." Kate says kissing her son. Gibbs hugs him and kisses him as well. He puts him in his car seat and hands him back to Tim. "Bye Kate see you later. Glad you two are both healthy." "Thanks Abby. I owe you one big time." "No problem Kate. See ya. Call if you need anything." Abby says hugging Kate and Gibbs good bye.

Four days have passed and Kate is okay to go home. They released her this morning. Kate and Gibbs paid a visit to their daughter once more for the day and Kate get's wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair as that's hospital policy. Gibbs has all their stuff and Kate's nurse wheels her to their car. "Alright Caitlin. See you tomorrow." "Thanks Mary. I appreciate everything." "Oh your more than welcome Kate, I'm just doing my job. Bye Gibbs." Kate gets into the passenger side of the car and Gibbs puts their bags, balloon's and flowers in the back. He gets in the driver's seat and drives them home. He parks the car in the garage. Kate grabs the bags and Gibbs grabs the balloons and flowers and sets them in the kitchen on the Island counter in the middle. "Kate! Your back!" Abby says running up to her friend and hugging her. "Hi Abby. It's good to be back home. I can't thank you and Tim enough for staying here with Jonathan." Tim comes out with Jonathan. "Look buddy. Your mom and dad are back." Jonathan runs up to Kate and Kate picks him up. "Hey buddy. Missed you." Kate kisses him and hands him to Gibbs. Jonathan hugs his dad and Gibbs smiles. "Alright Abby, I'll go get our bag and we can leave alright?" "Sure Tim. Lets go home." Tim goes to get their bag and puts it in their car. He comes back in to say good bye. "Alright guys. We'll see you soon. Glad to see your doing okay Kate." "Thanks again Tim. I really appreciate it. If you ever need us to baby sit don't be afraid to ask." "Sure thing Kate. We'll probably take you up on that offer. Bye guys." "Bye Gibbs, Kate. Bye little man." Abby kisses Jonathan on the cheek and her and Tim go home.

Kate grabs Jonathan and puts him in his high chair. "Alright buddy. I think you probably want some lunch." Kate grabs a jar of organic custard and some rice cereal. She feeds Jonathan and Gibbs puts their stuff away. Jonathan's all finished with his lunch and Kate cleans up. She takes Jonathan upstairs and lets him play with his toys. She walks in to her and Gibbs room after shutting the baby gate to Jonathan's room. Gibbs is sitting on his bed relaxing. Kate crawls in next to him. He puts his arm around her and she settles her head against his chest. "How you doing Kate?" "Oh I'm alright. I just miss Neaveh that's all." "I miss her too Katie. But this month will go by fast. You'll see." Gibbs says kissing her forehead. Kate falls asleep against his chest same as Gibbs. After an hour Gibbs wakes up and lets Kate sleep. He puts a blanket over her and goes to play with Jonathan.

A month has finally passed. Kate wakes up and is all smiles because Neaveh will be discharged from the hospital today. Kate wakes up and takes a shower. She brushes her hair and dries it straight. Applies her make up and perfume. Gibbs gets up and walks into the bathroom. "Wow you look great." "Thanks baby. I feel great. Finally not sore anymore. It's a great feeling. My hormones are back to normal and we can bring our daughter home today." "I know I'm glad she gets to come home. I'm going to shower then we can eat breakfast and go get her." Kate kisses Gibbs and goes to check on Jonathan he's finally awake. She gives him a bath in the bathroom sink and dries him off and gives him a fresh diaper and puts him in a cute outfit. He has on blue jean shorts and a baseball tee shirt. Kate put him in his sandals and a baseball cap. "Alright buddy, you hungry? Let's go get you some oatmeal." Kate walks downstairs and grabs the oatmeal and makes some for her, Gibbs and Jonathan. She sets Jonathan in his high chair and gives him a sippy cup of orange juice with out pulp and puts a bib on him. Kate grabs three bowls and fills them up and puts the cinnamon and juice on the table. Gibbs comes down and grabs a cup of coffee. "Thanks for breakfast Kate." "No problem Gibbs. It's an easy meal." Kate feeds Jonathan and eats herself. Gibbs gets clean up and Jonathan grabs his juice to go. Kate straps him in his car seat and grabs her purse, phone and camera. Gibbs grabs Nevaeh's car seat and puts it in the car next to Jonathan. Kate grabs her dishes and cleans up. Gibbs eats and grabs his morning coffee. He sits down with Kate and Jonathan to a quiet breakfast. After breakfast they pack up the car and go to the hospital.


End file.
